The Twilight Saga Sunset
by Laforn Langley
Summary: A story of Bella and Edward, that takes up where the last book left off. This story has a lot of twist and turns that make you think you know who did it and whats going on, until you get to the last page and realize...you were wrong.


Preface

My story seems as old as time and yet it is as fresh as the flowers covering the land like puddles of blood. Listen to the wind and you may hear a tale in which myth and legend mixed. A tale that has been told again and again for more than many thousands of years.

Sometimes it all feels like a story I heard, that it happened to someone else. A girl moving to a small town, running into all kinds of creatures from those very same myths and legends.

(The terror, the danger that filled her life and the trip to a far away land to save her love.) when you think nothing else could happen, don't tempt faith by asking the proverbial question, "What could happen to me now?" After all was said and done, I never thought I would lose him. There were reasons for staying away after being taken. Never did I think he would believe I didn't love him.

"I love you!", I know that sounds so lame but, there's not enough words in the world to truly express how I feel for him. So, I just state the obvious. "I love you! So completely, my heart and soul is yours for all time". Those were the last words I had spoken to him that day in the meadow, the night before all would change.

Staring into the night's sky I tried to recall the events of the past few weeks with some understanding. How different it all will be. Who would have known my kidnapper would declare his love for me. "I will never love anyone but Edward!" I assured him. Laughter came from him in a mocking manner, that sent chills down my spine.

1. Family

Morning was upon us. Edward and I decided on an early morning swim in our dear little pond, to watch the breaking of the dawn, would be refreshing. It was like any other day in the sleepy little town of Forks, Washington. It was quiet. In the distance, a rooster crowed, ever so softly, while the new day began.

It seemed a little silly, with snow still on the ground and Edward throwing snowballs, to take a swim, but it was fun.

"Stop it!"I cried out, but he only laughed with that wicked smile of his. The sunrise reflected off the snow and the water, making rainbows. How brilliant!, was the way I would describe the sky. All the colors exposing and bringing tranquility to life!

The rain began falling with its cool, tiny kisses. Down, down, down ever so lightly washing away the last of the snow that hid from the sun. How funny, it reminded me of one snowy, school day.

I was walking to class with my friend, Mike as he was being bombarded.

"Duck!"I called out. I hurried to class to avoid being attacked by the snowballs being hurled in the air from the wars raging around every corner. Ducking and dodging at every turn, I made it to class safely and unscathed.

Looking up from my textbook, I noticed how handsome Edward looked entering all tousled with water dripping from his hair.

How long ago that seems. Remembering it with a smile and then a sigh, I traveled back to reality. This morning, with new possibilities, also brought with it some anxieties as well. Renesmee spent the night at the Cullen's and it was time for us to get dressed and go see her.

"What are you wearing today, love?" Edward asked as we began to enter the house.

"I'm not sure; I'm just looking at the new and exciting changes Alice has made for me today!" With a frown on my face, I started fumbling to find an outfit in the ever changing maze Alice, happily, calls my closet!

I really need to have a talk with her! I grumble, "As always she has gotten out of control with things!"

With a mocking, devilish smile on his face, Edward searches through the walk-in to help. He is so much better at hunting than I!

"My usual," I told him, "I suppose jeans and a tee."

At the start of every morning, it seems so hopeless. Alice comes every evening and replaces, or changes, the contents of the wardrobe as she wishes. All I wanted today was simply a plain pair of unassuming Levi's; but of course, Alice brought designers. She'll probably say, "You need to up-date, Bella!"

Seeing the frustration on my face, Edward said with a chuckle, "Why not wear that sexy, blue silk number Alice is so fond of."

"I know you're only kidding, so I won't express my growing dislike for silk!"

We both let go of a loud, outburst of laughter. We ended up on the floor of the walk-in. Breathlessly he whispered, "Bella", so softly in my ear; it made my heart bound. His lips touched my throat. His tongue licked my cheek with long, slow laps.

I angled my head to tilt upward ever so slightly. He stared down into my eyes, our faces drew closer, if that was possible. With a slow intense movement, he slid his lips slowly across mine. I parted my lips to welcome the taste of him. I was in his arms, he said a bath would be a better distraction. He thought this would be true, but he was wrong!

We entered the shower, he soaped my body as I did his. My hair was all in his hands, we kissed and once again found each other. Breakfast with Renesmee will have to wait. Edward dressed me after and off we went to see our little girl. Renesmee spent what she liked to call, a girl's night. It was with Alice and Rosalie, Alice had been studying more human-like behavior. Teen movies were her preparation for this sleep-over, as were mine; during my kidnapped days with the Cullen's. She wanted to learn how to entertain me.

Renesmee was excited about her first, big girl night. As we walked into the living room, Alice's eyes were on me because of what I was wearing.

"Your mom doesn't like slumber parties, Nessie!", Alice said, in that sly, but joking, manner of her's. I eyed her back, but there was truth in all she said. Again my mind wandered to the past, remembering my own slumber parties with Alice or should I say, kidnappings. Alice knowing my very thoughts dropped her head and changed the subject.

When Renesmee and her two aunts came up with the idea of the girls' night, it gave Edward and me quality time together at our perfect, beautiful little cottage that the family had given us for my birthday gift.

The whole layout was a scene taken out of one of those stories about the girl, unknowing to herself, was a princess, and yes, living in that very same cottage in the woods just waiting.

My life with Edward and my new family, the Cullens; magical! Right out of that very fairy story I was dreaming of. It seemed as though Edward and I were finally going to have our happily ever-after.

He had always thought of himself as the bad guy… the monster… part of a horror story.

"Nonsense!", I would tell him. When I'm home and the magic of his world takes over, my imagination brings unicorns to life. They even came to visit me for the day.

"Would you like to go for a ride?", one asked me. "No! She's going to ride me", the other one with the mane of Sandy Gold said. I would have loved to. There was a herd now gathering at my door. I didn't want to hurt any feelings so, we all ran on our own legs, it was fun!

Fairies dwelling in the garden, often wanting me to make them a cup of tea; "chamomile?", I would ask.

The awe of it all surrounds me and surprises me every day. Something right out of, "The Lord of the Rings", movie. To top it all off, there, standing at the door, my beautiful handsome prince. My husband, mine!; magic!; who could want more? Not me!

Thinking of the cottage, that it was a birthday gift, brought a smile to my face. I never really liked being the center of attention and birthdays have a way of putting you there, that's not me.

I shy away from any form of spot-lighting. Who would have ever thought, as fate would have it, on the very first day I opened my eyes, born to my new life, that it would fall on the very day I was born, my human birthday, all in one.

You, too, would think of it as funny and how ironic! All I can do is smile.

Sometimes an end can create a new beginning, something I was told by my grandmother when I was a child.

The cloud of doom has left for now, it would seem. It has been at least three weeks since the misunderstanding involving Renesmee by the Volturi. Tempers and suspicions are still running high against them, but, we were trying to put the matter behind us.

So we could carry on with our lives, getting back to normal, that's the ticket. After all we've undergone. The acquisitions, threats, and fear inflicted upon us by them.

The Volturi came to do battle, or worse take! Take vampires that were gifted. Most every vampire there was gifted with unusual talents and skills, as well. I found out that I, myself, was among the talented ones. We weren't about to let that plan of theirs happen! No, not to any of us. The whole matter left us scared. Carlisle, I believe, was affected the most. You see, The Volturi were more than just the ruling class, our lawgivers; to him, they were his family! Family, who he lived with for many years. The trust, friendship, and sense of family he felt for them was now shaken, almost destroyed.

He wondered if there would ever be a way to restore it. Knowing the kind of man Carlisle was, he would…someday, I'm sure!

Carlisle's friends all stood strong, proud, and bravely at our side against the Volturi. It might cost them their lives in the future. They knew this and yet, stood with him. What love they had for him. What a great man to be so loved. I admired him and it is an honor to call him, father.

I see more and more, each day, where Edward gets his kindness, sense of generosity, and strong will. The more I learn, the more I love my husband and new family.

Jacob entered with his nose in the air. "Hey guys, will you start opening more windows, in the morning, to air this place out before I come. I haven't gotten use to the smell yet!"

"Well, get a nose guard or stick your head in a hole!"

"Yeah, good one blondie, go suck on some blood thinner!"

I see there is no love lost between them. "Now, now, play nice." Esme ordered in an endearing voice.

"Well, how are you today, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine."

"Things with Sam working out?

"Sure, a lot of loose ends, but all will work out."

"If there's anything we can do to make it easier, just name it."

"It's good of you to offer, but I don't know what, other than time to work out the details, you can do. It's good to know you guys have my back."

"And I'm loving the idea of sticking a knife in it!"

"That hurts blondie; you mean you don't love me anymore?" Rosalie's eyebrows formed a frown. She swung her hair, in a huff, and left the room.

"We're off to La Push for the day. I think Nessie could use the change of scenery." Jacob said, as Renesmee raised her hands to touch my face. She sent the greeting, "Good morning, mama," to my mind and pictures of her fanciful dream she had last night. With a smile that filled the room so bright that you wouldn't need the sun, she now reached for Edward.

"Good morning baby, what are you and Jacob going to do today?"

Speaking now, wanting both Edward and myself to know her plans, she said, "To see Uncle Billy and Ms. Sue; oh yes, Grandpa Charlie, too."

At that moment Edward reached to pick her up. She gave him a kiss and off they went, out the door, across the lawn to La Push. As I looked on, I saw Jake shimmer into a wolf. Renesmee had jumped up on to his back and through the woods I saw them disappear.

For the last few weeks, Jacob and Sam were setting up peace talks between the two packs. New by-laws for the tribe to be formed. Making changes and amendments will be the first of topics discuss at the talks. There will be room made to house two packs now. The two alphas will now work together as a team, as one; two armies for the same team. This will all be for the good of the tribe.

The details needed to be hammered out. Council meetings, pow-wows and sacred rituals were being held. By spending time at the reservation, Renesmee had other children to socialize with and the knowledge of the Quileute tribal customs she learn, would be valuable insight for the future.

The peace and renewed friendship at the reservation made things easier. Renesmee saw Charlie more these days; he was always at La Push, now. I wondered if that was because of Sue Clearwater. That would be good, I now smiled with the joy of the thought of it. I'm happy he's not alone anymore. I've been worried about him lately. Jacob and Quil, had Renesmee and Clair out together, a lot. Surely Renesmee was above the child's age level but Renesmee enjoyed her company, as well as the others at La Push.

"My Jacob is going to teach me to swim when the water is warmer", she told me one afternoon with excitement ruling her. "It would be warm enough for me now, but I think it's too cold for Clair." Renesmee said. I was happy to see that she cared for the feelings of others.

"I just bet you will swim like the fish", Edward proudly said. "But promise daddy one thing baby…"

Wonder struck her face, but she said, "Yes, anything, Daddy."

Edward smiled, but was very serious, "No jumping off cliffs, okay baby?" He looked over at me. My eyes burned with fury, but I understood his fear. Edward took me and held me tightly in his arms softly whispering in my ear, "Forgive me," And of course I did.

2. Wedding

Wonderful things were about to happen. While spending our time here at the Cullen's defending Renesmee, Garrett realized his deep and soulful love for Kate. After the trouble with the Volturi, they decided to get married. The phone rang one afternoon. Carlisle greeted the caller in his soft, distinguished voice, "Hello."

Joy and excitement flowed from the voice on the other end of the phone. It was Kate calling to announce the good news and to invite us all to the wedding. Before more could be said, Alice foreseeing what was going to be said, jumped to her feet overjoyed! Taking the phone from Carlisle, she answered with a squeal, "Yes, oh yes! I would be happy and pleased to plan your wedding, and, of course, it will be held here! Leave everything to me, see you soon."

While hanging up the phone, we could hear her saying to herself, "Things to do, people to see… No time, no time!" She left the room to retrieve information off the computer.

"Alice is always at her best when she has a project." Esme said with such an overwhelming sense of pride. All of us were invited to the up-coming nuptial.

"I can see it all," Alice said as she entered the room to ask Esme's advice on something

"See what?" Jasper asked, curiously.

"The wedding, silly," answered Alice. She was so happy, happier than I have seen her in months. Her voice conveyed it. When she was happy, her voice sounded like the soft tinkling of bells. When she laughed, it was music. When she calmed down to talk, her voice was the songs angels would sing. It was too beautiful for earth-bound ears to hear.

The wedding, the reception, guest list, music, all of it; she was given free rein by the couple.

"My kind of people!" she sang.

"Oh I can see it now," Edward said, poking fun. "The event of the season!" he chuckled.

"I beg to differ," snarled Alice, "The event of the year! You've forgotten, I'M planning it!"

"Come on," Edward said remorsefully, "I was just kidding around. It was just a joke, you big baby" Edward was pleading now for forgiveness. With that, the air was filled with laughter. Alice smiled and began to laugh, too. The planning continued, the invitations had all been sent.

Alice was waiting for the R.S.V.P.s to make up the seating charts. She had us busy, as well. Alice was all over it. She was in her zone, her element.

The days went on. It had been raining most of the day, and now it seemed to be clearing. It was warm for march. Our extended family, the Denali's, would be here in a few weeks, to finalize the remaining plans. As I looked out of the window, Edward came to stand at my side.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, and of course, the happy couple, Kate and Garrett, soon."

"It will be good to fill the house, once again, with love and new, happy memories." Carlisle spoke, over-hearing Edward and I talking. "I need to stop dwelling on it and let the wedding be the right medicine for me." he said with a smile on his hurt-filled face.

"Would you like to go hunting, love?" Edward asked, looking a bit concerned. "I know it's early, but a good run will clear your head." He looked as though there was more to this run than clearing heads. I agreed happily. Running in the forest, with my Edward, always thrilled me. Watching him hunt, the skill with which he used, despite the spilling of blood, was an art form. An art form close to that of Michelangelo, with chisel in hand, or Da Vinci, the painter, lying on his back painting the Sistine Chapel.

"My man has skills!" I thought.

When we entered the forest, Edward, quicker than I could bat an eye, took me in his arms. His eyes watching every movement in my face.

"Bella, love," he begins cautiously, "Tell me the truth."

"Is that why you brought me here?" I asked him with a little acid in my voice.

"You know better than that." he replied guardedly.

"As well as I know you, I better." He winked… A smile came over my face. The upset that I had felt coming, melted away.

"You're the only one that can do that to me." I said, teasingly.

"And that's just how it should be." Edward said, happily.

"To be truthful, I've been feeling a little out of sorts, not quite myself."

I said, trying to explain

3. R.S.V.P.

Later in the day an envelope arrived by special messenger in care of Carlisle Cullen. The letter of exhortation was printed on heavy pressed, ivory colored, starched linen. The lettering was in old gothic-style calligraphy, elegant! It was from… Aro!

It read, "**I send greetings my dear ones. We thank you for the invitation, it came as a welcomed surprise, we accept. More than that, we have prepared to host the wedding, here in Voulterra. You cannot refuse. We have everything in readiness. See all of you soon**."

As Carlisle finished reading the letter out loud, horror struck our faces. There were no words. Outrage exposed in the air.

"He can't do this to me! " Alice raged.

"How could he dare? What is he thinking?" anger filled Edward's being as he continued to question Aro's judgment.

"Why would the Volturi want to give the wedding?" demanded Alice.

"Bella and I won't go!" Edward bellowed with such intensity that his usually angelic voice became thudded.

A soft voice spoke kind tender words, "Then, will we be as the others, in the past, so unforgiving?" it was Esme speaking.

"I've learned in these many years, that the past is the only dead thing that smells sweet. Did you stop to think that they may want peace too and just don't know how to go about it? This may be their way of showing us just that."

"That this is just a goodwill gesture, not an order." continued Esme.

"This is Aro's doing not Caius or Marcus. They wouldn't waste their time with this!" Alice jumped back into the conversation.

"It's a trick!", Jasper quickly stated.

"Aro is a snake, I don't trust him."

The silence that followed Jasper's remark, flooded the air like fog that blackened the still of an ocean. I was surprised when Jasper spoke. He doesn't usually give an open opinion. I could see why this time, it involved Alice.

"Alice, will you still continue handling the wedding plans, even though the wedding is being held in Italy?" I asked, curious about the change of events.

"He will have us right where he wants us." Rosalie cried out with disbelief in her beautiful voice.

Before Alice could tell us about the vision she was experiencing…

"Something dark is coming, I can feel it!" Emmett said with a growl.

Edward had a worried look on his face as he turned to Alice, "I can't see!; the vision isn't clear. Something is blocking me! Is it you Alice, cause I can't hear or see any of you."

"No!, why would you ask such a thing, as if I could."

"I'm not sure what's going on. I can sense the interference, but what can I do about it?"

"Something dangerous is going to happen soon. It's like electricity floating in the air. I can feel it!" Jasper added.

"Is it me guys?" I was afraid.

"No Bella," Alice assured me. "It's something else, but I can't make it out. It's like someone is deliberately covering my eyes!, how frustrating."

"The wolves, maybe?" Rosalie asked.

"No. If it was the wolves everything would go blank… just, be erased. This is something more. Someone doesn't want me to see, to keep Edward from seeing through me, keeping something hidden."

Carlisle answered the ringing phone. It was the hospital.

"I have to leave, but will return soon." Just as Carlisle reached the door, he turned to face us.

"Ah, I know why this seems so similar. It's like before."

We looked confused.

"You know, like before, with Victoria! I've got to go, we'll talk later."

He was gone! The room was still, no one knew what to say. We all relied on one another for answers, but, there were none to give.

"In the meanwhile, Esme said, we will need to keep our eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

4. Unraveling

The evening was approaching like any other. Sunset was a very calming time of the day, especially today, I thought. Edward took my hand and with that motion, the world, as always, was a new and exciting adventure for me. The connection we have will always be unending, unbroken, or unchangeable, he always told me.

"No one or nothing will ever part us again!" he roared. Even though I knew how he felt, in my heart, there was an uneasiness in my soul. This evening a sadness, old fears and insecurities crept up. The knowledge of the time he left me, for my own good, two years ago, came back to me with a vengeance. Why was this so heavily on my mind? Why now, when these times with him, have been my happiest? The memories of that time, for some reason, were so clear, so fresh, I could still feel the uneasiness and fear.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked as he took my face in both of his hands.

"Nothing," I lied, again.

Edward distracted by Jacob and Renesmee entering the house, turned his attention to them and off me. Thank God, I thought, he can't read my mind. At the moment I was safe, but we knew he could read it, if I let my guard down. I have let him in before, he was the only one who has, other than Zafinia. Thanks to her and the techniques she taught me when she and the others were here. I miss her. I was happy then! How strange that sounds, considering the situation.

Jake and Renesmee had spent the whole day at La Push and were now home for the evening.

"Come, come Rose back to the business at hand. Nothing is going to stop me from handling this wedding. Aro will have to deal with it." Alice informed us. "So hop to it; whatever your assignments were, get back to them. It's not raining evil down on us yet, so until it does, back to the wedding…chop, chop!" She demanded.

Without a moment of thought, we carried on. Unbeknownst to us, just like that, evil like we had never seen before was about to rain down, and hard!

"Love, let's go home and enjoy a nighttime swim." Edward asked, not wanting to draw attention to what he really wanted.

"Yeah, you two run along," Emmett echoed with a joking tone. "It has been so quiet across the lake, I thought I was going to have to come over to check to see if the two of you were okay."

"That's it! Enough…I told you no more cracks about our sex life, Emmett. We made a bet, we had a deal, and you're suppose to honor it. What was the arm-wrestling contest all about if you weren't going to keep your word?" Bella reminded him.

"You wound me, Bella, I know our deal." Emmett said, sounding less than remorseful. "I've been doing so well, but, enough is enough and I can't any longer. What more can I say?" His eyes twinkling with that naughty little boy look.

Edward, reading the fury in my inflamed face, told Emmett to back off. Jasper, feeling the tension in the room, and seeing that Renesmee stood nearby, moved to my side. Letting my guard down for a split second, seeing what was going to happen, Edward jumped between Emmett and me. Emmett, confused, not knowing what was going on, stepped away. He was in my head, only for a second, but he was there.

"Bella, love," Edward said slowly and cautiously, "He was only joking with you, baby." Edward walked toward me as he spoke. He grabbed me tightly in his arms, happy he could be more a part of me than before.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't feel like myself. Why do I feel so wrong?" I grasped.

Everyone's eye widened. Was this the point where it all ended? Was I going to be a newborn after all this time? Had I lost my self-control?

"Edward," I called, with fear in my voice, "Help me!"

"I will. We all will, just as we have always done. We love you, Bella, stop being afraid."

For the next few days, I stayed at home, in the cottage and was watched. They all took turns babysitting me once again . . . de je vu.

Renesmee stayed at the Big House, but spent a lot of time at La Push. Sue Clearwater loved that she had a little one under-foot again.

"Oh great!" Leah said, "More vampires and now in my own home. I just can't win!" Seth was overjoyed having Renesmee; he would, any chance to be of help.

Meanwhile, I was having dreams, no, not visions; I don't sleep, silly, and I'm not a psychic. All the same, I could see that something was coming.

It rained today, no sun. For some reason that bother me, but why?

I wanted to cry. I didn't say anything to Edward, but he knows me and senses

something wasn't right. The look on my face worries him.

5. Some Kind of Trouble

As I listen to the soft whisper that filled the room, something came over me. I haven't had any of these experiences since be-coming an immortal. I wonder if this was normal but, I knew it wasn't. I felt like crying! How crazy is that? Out of nowhere and for no reason, why I asked myself?

A whole range of emotions swept over me while I stood looking out of the window, peering at the sky. The sun was high and smiling at the world, happy to start the new day. The bright colors starting with red and softening pink, were beautiful. I hoped it would lighten my mood but, all I seem to want to do was cry! Full throated, heart wrenching, crying from the soul, kind of cry. Why?, I couldn't find any reason for this feeling of a sudden sense of sadness. Am I crazy? I could be, I have been before, or was this just some new side of being a vampire that I was unaware of?

Vampires don't cry! They may have at one time, but I know that they don't now. I know this because I had seen it in Esme's face once when Alice had to leave us. The sorrow she showed and couldn't express was heartbreaking. I, couldn't either, at what I thought was the worst time in my life. The threat of Renesmee being taken, to lose my child to the Volturi! If I didn't know better, I could have sworn, I felt moisture on my face.

So what was this? Just some kind of trouble trying to unravel me. I'm scared and unsure; should I tell Edward? No, I won't... He doesn't need anything else to worry about. Not now, when it seems as though everything was going well. I'll stay silent for now and no one will be the wiser. My eyes widen, I had forgotten about Jasper, remembering him as he walked over to me from across the room.

Very low, very calmly he asked if everything was all right. Feeling the tension and me, being a newborn, Jasper was a little alarmed. Not feeling the need to clue anyone else in on it, he said sweetly, "I'm here for you Bella, you're my little sister. No harm will ever come to you. You're always safe while I'm around," This he added with concern.

With a smile on his pale, smooth face as big as all outdoors, he kissed my cheek, turned, and left the room. I knew I was safe. Edward would see to that, as well as the others. They all have in the past. That wasn't what worried me. I felt wrong!, Crazy! HUNGRY!

I was hungry, so very hungry! The thirsty was almost uncontrollable, maddening! How human, the thought crossed my mind. I was comparing this thought, to that of a human ordering a "Happy Meal" from Mc Donald's. Feeling more human than vampire, at that very moment, it was so funny, that it made me laugh out loud… forgetting everyone was still in the room.

"What's funny, love?" Edward asked with curiosity ruling his manner. Continuing to look out the window as he approached softly to my side, I didn't answer. "Are you going to tell me what's so funny?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion now, so I had to say something. I didn't want to tip my hand. Keeping secrets from Edward, that's not good … tricky at best, but necessary for now.

"Oh, I'm just happy…" I lied. Edward knew me well enough to know there was more, but quickly, before he had time to think, I kissed him and said cheerfully, "The Denalis will be here soon; in a week".

"Yes, a week from Friday if I'm correct", Edward replied with excitement in his beautiful, angelic voice. "That will bring a happy change of things around here."

Quick as a wink, that wicked smile I love, filled his face. His eyes had that deep, rich, burned topaz color, signing that he was satisfied and fulfilled. I looked longingly at him. That's all he needed.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He suggested a walk, but I knew better, another smile resurfaced. My eyes twinkled with anticipation. He's so irresistible. But, we stayed.

Home now, Renesmee noticed my forlorn face. "Mama," A sweet little voice called out. The sound was as sweet to the ear as smell is to the flower. She called out to me again.

Now turning in her direction, "Yes, baby," I replied.

Before more was said, Jacob wanted to know what there was to eat. "Man!, I'm so hungry, I could eat a bear! That run was a workout!"

"Then, why don't you do just that, dog! Don't you have a refrigerator at home, or won't you eat your meat raw like Leah?" Rosalie mumbled in obvious disgust. "Or, if you prefer, I'm sure I could scrounge up a bowl of kibble." With a grumble, she crossed the room in what appeared to be a long, white, loose-flowing evening gown and vanished out the front door.

"Mama", Renesmee called again, with arms wide open and a smile that would outshine the sun, if it was still out. Edward reached her first, she leaped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. She planted a big kiss on his cheek. He smiled, you could tell he was in heaven.

"I missed you". She said.

"I thought you liked going to La Push with Jacob?"

"I do, but I still miss you and mama when I'm gone, don't you miss me?"

"Yes baby, always, every minute. Daddy can't live without you. Your mama and I both miss you so much when you're not with us. We don't want you to be so closed off, isolated, or just living through books." I know Jacob and the Quileutes will keep you as safe as we would. To learn their customs and way of life, will help you understand Jacob and his people."

"You're right daddy, I have seen and experienced many Native America beliefs and rituals… the books get it wrong. We can talk more later. I want to show mama something now, please. Come see mama, come see what Grandpa Charlie gave me today!"

As I walked closer, I could see a tiny, tear-drop shape, diamond hanging around her neck, it sparkled. "Beautiful!," I said, "let me get a closer look."

She jumped out of Edward's arms to run and reach me. We were in the brightly lit living room where I had spent so much time on the large luxurious white sofa. All, except for Rosalie and Alice, were home involved in their own interests. To see Renesmee walk or run reminded me of Alice. They both seem to be dancing to some unheard music instead of walking.

I must, have been holding her arm a little too tight, and not realizing it until I heard the sound of growling. "Jake!, what's wrong with you?"

"You're asking me what's wrong? What's wrong with you Bells?" Let go of Nessie!, Now!"

Edward was tugging at my hand, whispering in my ear…"Let go love, let go of Renesmee's arm, you could hurt her!" His voice shook as he spoke. Jasper and Emmett entered the room from my left. I could see them coming from the corner of my eye.

I now heard Renesmee say, over and over… "You're hurting me mama! Please let go."

She placed her free palm on my face and I could see everything that had just happen. Somehow, I blacked out. It was just for a moment, but how did, or what made it happen? I freed her.

"Bells!, what's going on with you?" Jacob asked with anger and horror in his voice. Now upset, he turned to Edward for answers. Edward was dumb-struck by the whole event. His eyes were wide with disbelief. Horror owned or etched Rosalie and Esme's faces. They had just returned home from a charity function. Alice entered, as well, and was now searching her mind to find answers, but saw nothing.

Coming down the stairs, Carlisle cleared his throat. "Calm down everyone. There's no harm done, we can handle this. Nessie is fine; take her in the other room, Esme. We need to take care of Bella now, focus everyone!"

"Get her some blood quickly!" Edward cried out, frantically, "Bella, answer me!"

I just stood there frozen, unaware of what was happening to me. I was in shock, desperately, he tried to get me to respond.

6. Not All Vampires

There was no sign of motion from me. A few minutes passed, then when I turned with dark eyes starting at everyone.

"I'm hungry!" I said. It wasn't directed at anyone in particularly, just a matter of fact. "I have a thirst so fearsome, I could drink the whole town of Forks, dry." I told them. "Just, eat them…Yum!"

Things were fuzzy, the room seemed to move, I needed air. I searched the room that seemed to be unknown to me. I felt confused, emotionally distraught and frighten.

"Bella!, Bella!", Edward called pleadingly. "Do you recognize me? Do you know where you are?"

"No!", a long, slow no, came out of my mouth. Who were theses people, I thought? "I want to leave!"

"You can't until you tell us who you are!"The beautiful one looked back at me with an anxious, angel's face. He spoke with a kind voice, it calmed me. I felt as though I should know this voice. The sound was so frenzied and fragile, I felt sorry for him.

"Tell me please, who am I?" All eyes opened wide shock and wonder. I suppose, not all vampires go through this kind of thing, whatever this was.

Suddenly a calm filled the room. I want to lay down, I thought. If only I could close my eyes, just for a moment, and then, everything would make sense. That, within its self didn't make sense. I shouldn't be sleepy, but, that's all I wanted to do, just another "Vamp" thing I thought, Funny I knew that, but not my own name.

The room was filled with conversation. Sounds, voices; everyone talking all at once. I could feel a sense of panic from them. Tall and beautiful, owning a smile that would stop hearts, he touched my face as I laid there on the lush sofa. He was so gentle, I wondered why he felt, he could do these things to me, but I didn't object. There was something about him. His eyes!, it was the eyes. I knew them, I'm sure of it.

The more I thought about it, the more it seemed that I did, I belonged with him. And, that it was right, that it should be him by my side. It was there, right there on the edge, but I couldn't quite reach the thread needed to remember. I opened my mouth, not knowing what thoughts may come out. I didn't know, but I wanted to, as much, as these people that surrounded me did.

So that will be my first question to ask… who am I? Where was I, would be the next question, a good one…and most important, why did they seem so upset with me? Good questions, all. He sat there beside me. With his right hand, he cupped my face, holding it ever so tenderly. His stress-filled topaz eyes burned with concern. With a smile, he took my hand and kissed it. Now looking slowly up at him that sad face of his, I knew.

All of it began to come back to me. Small flashes of memory, at first. After a day or two, the flood gates were open and all memories were restored. It came back to me!

"I know you, I think". He never left my side, not too sure of the facts, but it felt right. "Do I love you?"

"Yes!, Yes!, Oh yes!" He said it with so much passion, I had to rise. My arms encircled his neck and I knew, I was home. He had a hold on me so tight, I thought I would break. Kisses covered my face, there wasn't a space he missed.

"I love you", I said once again, this time with warmth an feeling, instead of surprise.

"That's what I'm here for, I love you too, baby. That's right, come back to me! Don't you dare leave me!"

Everyone began to feel easier about approaching me. I blinked my eyes and asked what was going on. Seeing, what seems like the first time, all of the faces of my family, fear-stained, grieved my.

"What's wrong with me, Edward?"

Before he had a chance to answer, Jacob sneered, "Yeah!, What's up with Bells?"

"Back off!" a voice in the room cautioned him.

"Well, is she going crazy, or is this one of those newborn side affects? I just want to know is she lucid enough to be around Nessie?"

"Watch it!" warned Edward.

"Is it so wrong? I'm thinking of your daughter. Why aren't you?"

"Why are you talking as though I'm not in the room, Jake?"

Edward didn't like Jacob's questions or tone. He didn't want anyone to say or do anything that would upset me. "Check yourself, I would hate to…"Edward was cut off by the look on Renesmee's face. So, Edward, just warned Jacob. He was slightly angry now, but still kind in the tone of his speech.

"All right, I'll hold off, all I wanted to know was if Bells was all right, safe, and it's only because of Nessie."

A growl resurfaced, building slowly. A tone not so silent cracked its way out. "Keep your place!"

This time… it came surprisingly from Esme. She was upset with the lack of respect Jacob wasn't showing me, his friend, Renesmee's mother, a Cullen.

"Someone, please help me to understand, what in the name of crow, is going on?" Jacob asked in an excited but guarded manner.

"Are you saying, you didn't want to bite Nessie?"

With shock flooding my being, I answered him. "I hope everyone, everyone who doubts me is listening. How… dare…you! Is that what all you think of me?" I sneered loudly with disgust and now, enraged with anger. "My own daughter's blood?" I asked, sickened by the thought.

"I was the one, the only one, other than Rose, willing to give up their life to bring Renesmee in the world. Each and every one of you wanted me to kill her. It; that was what you were calling her. It! Your pretty little name for her, remember, especially you, Jake!"

I stared at them intently with a look that would kill. "If that's what you think," now looking only at Edward," Then chain me up! Chain me like the animal you believe I am, go ahead, chain up the animal!"

Were they right? Did I want her blood? I really didn't know. Just moments ago, I didn't even know who I was, or my own name.

No! I'm a mother, and mothers have a built-in inner protective mechanism for their young. I couldn't forget the love I have for Renesmee. A mother's love is unbreakable a bond like no other. I'll just keep telling myself this. I'll beat this like I have everything else.

Carlisle checked me over as though I was one of his patients, but there was no physical illness visible, that he could fix.

"My hands are tied, for now, Edward, but keep heart. I will find an answer."

"I have every confidence in you, Carlisle, I know you will."

The whole family started talking, all at once, reassuring Edward of recovery. Carlisle retired to his study in search of any information he could find from his many hundreds of thousands of books, with Emmett's help.

I hadn't felt like myself for weeks, I own up to it now. I just didn't say anything, I admitted. The focus was now back on me.

"What do you mean?" asked Jacob.

"What are you telling us? You mean you've been like this for weeks, and you kept it from us? Just how do you think we can help if you keep us in the dark about things; just tell me that?" Alice said violently agitated with me. "What sort of things!"

"First, there were voices." I explained.

"Voices!" someone asked, I couldn't tell who.

"Yes!" I answered, a little frustrated with having to repeat myself.

Trying to lighten the mood for everyone, Edward smiled and said, "I hear voices, too."

"Yeah, and I see dead people standing all around… what are you trying to say?" I asked with that smart remark.

"Funny Bells, good on." Jake chuckled.

"I know you do Edward, but I'm not a mind reader. The only time I heard a voice was when you left and the voice was yours. It only happened out of the need for you, so it makes no sense, now, because I have you with me."

I tried to take the time to explain it. Before, it was one voice; Edward's and now it's voices. Not all vampires react to change in the same way, I was told.

7. Two Halves

Carlisle was curious that this could be a latent vampire's gift and that the voices were people nearby. That would make sense. "Yes, the more I think about it, the more that idea seems plausible."

"That's right, because Bella has done everything a little differently than any other vampire we've seen." Jasper said offering his opinion.

Esme, so motherly and reassuring, reminded them of my self-control from the beginning and the shield that was developed and explained later. "There could be more to come. We have only to wait and see, just a little patients is what she is needing,"

"Yeah!, Yeah!, good news all, but that doesn't explain Bell's hurting Nessie or the blackout." Jacob launching his concerns into the unknown.

"Feel at ease Bella, I see no danger tonight. If she stays on the path she's presently on now, Jacob, all will be well. I truly see nothing to harm any of us." Alice's visions have always served us well before, but this time, seem off! It shouldn't be any different, but, somehow, this time it was. I can feel it!

"Come my love, it has been a long day," Edward suggested, as he arose from the piano. Let us say our goodnights."

A feeling of peace, calm and joy over came me. It surrounded and enveloped me. I knew at once it was Jasper, just his way of helping and telling me I was loved and cared for. I'm safe for now, sure of it.

"Thanks, Jazz; we'll see you guys in the morning." Edward remarked as we began to exit. "Come Nessie," He called.

At the moment, I turned to look at Renesmee, sadly realizing what could have happen. It made me shake. Edward held me tightly as always, when he sensed my distress. I dropped my head unsure of myself.

"Take me home and leave Renesmee." I demanded, "Lead me out, quickly!" This was all I could say. The feeling of thirst was back and I didn't trust myself. I felt hurt and ashamed. "Edward, I'm thirsty; you need to get me out of here!"

"Do you want to hunt?" he asked.

I was silent. He immediately took my face in both of his hands to look into my eyes, searching my face for an answer; for his building concerns. "What are you not telling me Bella?"

"I think; I'm not sure, but it smells so good." I murmured.

"What, Bella?" he asked without delay, panic stricken.

"Smells so good," was all I could say.

Jasper stepped up, "Remove Bella, quickly Edward!"

Now with a clearer understanding, Edward called to Rosalie. "Keep Nessie by your side! Go and get Emmett!"

He had me tight in his arms. I was swimming in a state of euphoria. "Jazz! Stop it! I need to focus. I need to get my self-control together, and I can't as long as you're doing that! I can't concentrate!"

I knew he was trying to help me, but he had to stop. I really needed to focus and get a hold of myself or…! All eyes were in shock, no one had ever resisted Jasper's gift before. He was highly skilled in his art, masterful at emotional manipulation.

Edward and I started to walk back to the cottage. The evening air smelled so crisp. The sounds of the animals let us know that the forest was teaming with life. The stars that peeked out, one by one, made the sky sparkle like a diamond counter at Tiffany's Jewelers.

"Edward", I called to him, "I love the darkness, it has beauty and depth. Qualities that delight my senses."

The stillness let us know that, the day was going to rest now. "It's so poetic how you see things." Edward said.

"I never thought of it before now, just the poems I read."

"Speaking of reading, did you buy any new novels?" asked Edward.

"No, I haven't had the time." I replied.

"I hope you don't mind, I took a book of poetry from Carlisle's library. Here, sit on this log; I'll read a poem I found by William Wordsworth that describes my perfect Bella to me." He began to read;

" 'She was a phantom of delight

When first she gleamed upon my sight;

A lovely Apparition, sent

To be a moment's ornament;

Her eyes as stars of Twilight fair;

Like Twilight's, too, her dusky hair;

But all things else about her drawn

From May-time and the cheerful Dawn;

A dancing Shape, an Image gay,

To haunt, to startle, and way-lay.

I saw her upon a nearer view,

A Spirit, yet a Woman too!

Her household motions light and free,

And steps of virgin liberty;

A countenance in which did meet

Sweet records, promises as sweet;

A Creature not too bright or good

For human nature's daily food;

For transient sorrows, simple wiles,

Praise, blame, love, kisses, tears and smiles.

And now I see with eye serene

The very pulse of the machine;

A being breathing thoughtful breath,

A Traveler between life and death;

The reason firm, the temperate will

Endurance, foresight, strength, and skill;

A perfect Woman, nobly planned,

To warm, to comfort, and command;

And yet a Spirit still, and bright,

With something of angelic light.'"

I stood there speechless, "Oh Edward, how beautiful! Is that how you really see me?"

"I love you Bella, you're my life. You know I do or don't you? There's nothing in this world that holds as much wealth to me, than you."

Before more could be said, we realized we weren't alone. Alice skipped by our side. "I'm sorry to interrupt; that was so beautiful Edward."

"That's okay, but what are you hiding from me, I can't read you?" questioned Edward.

"Do you blame me?" asked Alice.

"Blame you for what, Alice, things that are out of your control?"

"I should have seen it coming. All of you count on me. If I wasn't so wrapped up in the wedding plans , I might could have warned you."

"Yes, maybe, but we're not sure of that, so water under the bridge for now, hey, sis. Just keep your eyes open, please."

"Thanks for forgiving me Edward."

"No forgiveness necessary, but you have it just the same."

"Like Carlisle said, Bella could be converting back or developing new talents, we'll just have to wait and see."

Alice gave Edward a quick peek on the cheek, a hug for me and off to the big house she went.

That night, as much as he tried to convince me, it was in vain. "Let's go running. It could be fun, and I'm tired of hunting for now."

"No, I want to walk with my wife in the moonlight. I want to show off my diamond to God, as he does every night with his in the night time sky."

I smiled, how did he always know what I needed? As we walked… "You did nothing wrong earlier." He held me close. I was in his arms, I could believe anything now. "You need to remember, no matter how things started and no matter how skilled you are with your self-control, you're still a newborn only a few months old. That's the fact of the matter, and that, maybe the answer to all of this. It could be just that simple."

Edward could be right. Before the change, the family was preparing me for this kind of reaction. They talked about the thirst. It would rule everything in the beginning, Edward would tell me. Emmett would talk about how strong I'd be, even stronger than them…All they told me was true.

I began to smile to myself remembering the arm wrestling contest with Emmett, that was fantastic! I was beginning to see what Edward was trying so hard to get me to realize.

"Yes, you're right, but…"

"No, there's no buts, you're a newborn, no mystery. Nothing more, nothing less, it's what every one of us had to go through and now it's your turn. No escaping it, I guess. Bella, you need to know that day, the first day I decided to talk to you, I knew how I felt about you, that it would change things."

"How do you mean? Those first few days, you acted as though you didn't like me."

"You now know, that in part was because of what I am, the others is because we mate for life."

"I felt myself drawn to you."

"I was afraid you wouldn't have wanted me and I needed you, too."

"But I felt the same; even on that very first day of school, I was strongly drawn to you, too.

A smile appeared on his face. "Then it's true." Edward said mysteriously.

"What, I'm not sure of your meaning?"

"In a very old, wise tale, there's a story of … The Split-a-Parts."

"You've lost me. I've never heard of that story, Edward."

Edward began, "The tale goes like this …

The Split-a-Parts covered the world, a creator that was a whole being, whole meaning complete; complete within itself, not needing any other company, two sexes in one. I'm not sure of the entire story but, something bad happen and they were cursed. The curse was; for them to be torn in half, (split-a-part) and separated, placed at opposite ends of the earth. Left to wonder, searching for their other half, the half that would make it whole again.

"Are you trying to tell me, I'm your other half, your Split-a-Part?"

He took my face and gave me a kiss that shook my resolve. The walk back home was interrupted. Time passed, we paid no notice. The love and joy we feel for each other is immeasurable, indefinable, infinite, unbound… we are one! Two halves of the whole he said. "I love you Bella, nothing or no one will ever change that, no force, man or beast."

"How powerful our love is," I told him. Once again we kissed, then we were home. All night we explored each other as though for the first time, finding new pleasures and needs in us. The more we had of each other, the more we wanted… I hungered for him! His touches felt new and exciting. My hands searched as though they were adventures on a treasure hunt. As they searched the hidden treasures between his lips, lips that swallowed my mouth with frantic, eager kisses. They made me hunger for his soul… scandalous!

Morning came, bringing with it fresh new possible for the long day ahead. Several days had come and gone with no oddities occurring. "Let's go see Nessie, than later go to the meadow." I said.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. It's nice feeling normal again. I've been spending this time, here, at the cottage to keep from temptation. Thank you for understanding."

A visit to the meadow, our meadow, another place where magic lived and my happiness dwelled. It looks like rain, no sooner than the words were spoken, a light rain began.

My spirits were high as the rain fell. Small soft drops hit the ground with gentle little kisses of renewed freshness. The air was sweet with the clean, cool drops of water that fell from the sky. I looked up and the rain washed my face. Secretly, instead of my face, I thought, maybe it could wash away my fears. "Too many memories!"

The rain reminded me of my vampire lack of ability to cry. So, I'll just let the rain do it for me. Why had I started feeling this way? For days now, I've put it out of my mind for the moment, because there are happier things to be a part of.

8. 3 Questions

Reaching the lawn of the great house ahead, we heard Renesmee's voice call out to us. "Mama! Mama!" excited with the prospect of forgiveness, I smiled and became anguished. Edward took my hand. "Come Bella, our daughter wants you." With those words, some of my fears melted.

"Daddy!, Come see." As we neared the porch, we saw she wasn't alone. A woman, so beautiful, too wonderful for the eyes to behold, stood as the wind shifted her flowing ankle-length silk, emerald, green dress. It was Kate. She stood tall…statuesque! She was so lovely, I was in awe.

"Kate!" Edward called.

"How good it is to see you", responded Kate.

"And you as well."

"Hello Bella, Renesmee has been keeping me company until your arrival, what a little doll."

"Garrett, is he inside? Are the others here, as well?"

"No, I came early. Alice called and wanted me for a fitting. I need to be sized, she said."

"I'm sorry, Garrett isn't here, but it's a pleasure to be you. It's always good to have family around."

"Yes, I have to agree."

"I'm glad Carlisle allowed me to come early".

"There's no need for that, as I said before, you're family and the others, never have to wait for an invitation."

We all embraced and entered the house. Emmett, with a sinister smile on his face, chuckled at a remark Edward had made.

"Well you two, it finally seem as though you're getting into the swing of things." Emmet joked. Embarrassment overwhelmed me. Trying to keep him from talking, I asked Kate about her ride here. It didn't work, Emmett plodded on.

"Why, won't you stop it Emmett?" I asked calmly.

"Oh you know, do I need to spell it out for you?" retorted Emmett

"I guess you better, honey!"

Now Rosalie started in on it! ...If I was a fire, I would be blazing! "Oh man! You two, last night. We all heard you… WOW!

"Is the house still standing? Rose, I think, this time, they may have outdone us!" Chimed in, Emmett

"Emmett! Not in front of Kate." Carlisle said, trying to intervene.

"Ha, ha, ha… go bite yourself!", was my comment.

"There, there, play nice." Rosalie called out.

"I told you, no wisecracks! That was our agreement after the contest. Have you forgotten, once again?"

"No, it's just!" he said, starting with a chuckle and then a hardy laugh.

"Just what?" I questioned with a large amount of anger in my voice. The room was quiet. How odd I thought.

"What's wrong now?" I shouted. I was mad, really mad now!

"Is my hair on fire?" No one said anything.

"Let go!" Everyone said now, all at once. I had Emmett by the throat. Carlisle jumped down the stairs in one leap. Edward and Jasper were trying to restrain me. Thrashing back and forth, I was hard to control. It took Rose to stop me. She moved into my line of sight. She had Renesmee in her arms.

Shame and horror washed over me, I was mortified. In my appalled state of mind, I broke free of Edward and Jasper. Fleeing the house, I was left to run free for a moment, because everyone was standing there stunned from the events that just took place… I gained a good lead.

"Go after her!", Esme yelled out in a panic. "Who knows what she's capable of!"

Those was the words I heard from my family in the distance, as I escaped. I ran, ran so fast Edward couldn't catch me.

"Bella!, please stop!" I could barely make out their words, I was so far ahead. "No one will hurt you! Please, baby, please let us help you!" pleaded Edward.

I could smell their scent, they were getting closer. "No one can help me! I need to be caged, not near, anyone!" I yelled.

Kate was the one who caught me. When she gained sight of me she touched the wet ground and sent a little charge. It shocked me enough to get my attention.

"How can that be?", Edward wondered in amazement.

"I thought Bella's shield would protect her, that it was infallible?" said Kate, excitedly. "I'm not sure how I did it, let's just be glad I could stop her." added Kate. Edward picked me up off the ground where I laid helpless and carried me back to the great white house.

"Alice tell me, what's been going on here?, What's wrong with Bella!" Kate asked, confused, taken totally by surprise by the chain of events.

"We're not sure!, I hate to say it, but this is beyond me." said Alice.

"I haven't been able to see anything, I've been blinded!" she cried.

"Why do you use the word, blinded?" inquired Kate.

"Well, to me, that's the only way to describe it. It's as though someone is covering my mind, my thoughts, blinding me." answered Alice, sadly. "Let's get Eleazar here, now!" cried Alice.

"That sounds like a good idea." responded Kate."I'll give him a call as soon as we return to the house."

"Thank you Kate, this has taken a toll on all of us. I don't want to let everyone down and that's just what I'm doing." Remarked Alice.

"What could you do if someone is blocking you from seeing? .. hah, tell me." questioned Kate.

"The logical course to take would be, reason. We need to reason all of the events and changes in her behavior, ask ourselves three questions."

"What questions, Kate?" asked Alice.

As they walked back to the house, they had a quiet conversation, discussing the three questions.

Kate asked Alice if she or the family had any idea who might be doing this.

"That was our first question, we racked our brains trying to think of who." supplied Alice.

"Okay then, for what reason is this happening? It's not normal vampire behavior." asked Kate.

"I see where you're going with this but, I'm telling you, we've tried to think of every conceivable thing that could affect Bella." explained Alice.

"Well, tell me this; when did all this start?, It could be something there that could help." said Kate.

"Hum, let me see. I thought of that, she just admitted that it has been happening for some time now. As far as I can see, it may have started around the time the Volturi were here or soon after they left." answered Edward.

"That time was so stressful. You weren't here to see. All of us trained and kept an eye on Nessie!" added Esme.

"Did you see her come in contact with any of them before I arrived?" questioned Alice.

"No, she didn't. She talked to them but, she was always protected by her shield," said Esme. "You're right though these questions need to be looked at again, and then addressed. Let's hurry and get to the house. I'm sure Carlisle and the others will be interested in what we've come up with, and take a closer look at the time frame the changes started."

"I agree, he's been beside himself with worry." said Alice.

"Should we be worried about the child?" replied Kate.

"No!, She's guarded by all of us, and Jacob; Edward would never let anything happen." said Alice.

"Just where does this, Jacob, fit in? He's here all the time lately." asked Kate.

"I'll let Edward explain that one to you later. For now, we need to keep our thoughts on Bella only." said Alice.

Edward was at the house before the others, and laid me down on the lavish sofa in the living room. From the way he laid me down, you would have thought, I was made of the most expensive piece of the finest Italian crystal. He acted as though he was afraid I would break.

As I recovered from the tazing, the trip to the meadow was cancel, for today. There were subjects Kate brought up that needed discussing.

"I find it extraordinary about Bella getting zapped." Edward said while consulting Carlisle.

"Disturbing is another way to describe it," Alice added.

"Another strange thing," Edward hesitated, "When Kate tazed Bella, while she was on the ground and her shield wavered briefly, I could hear her. It was a second, an unguarded split second but, I could hear her, just the same as if I was listening to one of you!"

Shock and dismay took over the calm Carlisle once wore on his face. Surprise was the replacement. "You could read Bella's mind?"

"Yes!" sighed Edward.

"What did you hear? Maybe there's something we can use." said Carlisle.

"It was only two words, but, just think Carlisle, I was in her head; something no one could do before. If I could, even if for only for a moment, then who else can? If they knew how…"

"That's something for us to think about and it is what's happing to her, causing this?" wondered Carlisle.

"I couldn't begin to comprehend what all this means."

"Stop it!, Stop it!, Right now!. All of you are talking about me as if I'm in another room. Well, I'm not. I'm right here close enough to touch your hand, and you treat me as though, I'm a lamp" whimpered Bella.

"I'm sorry love, we thought you was resting. We meant no disrespect to you. Please forgive me baby." pleaded Edward.

"Oh, okay," I said biting my bottom lip. Edward, I'm hungry."

Telling him this in a slightly slow voice dragging the word hungry, only because I was; VERY! Edward went into the kitchen and returned with a large dark coffee bowl.

"Oh, yum, just my blend." We laughed. "I like a cup of AB neg. myself."

Kate confronted Carlisle with questions, only tying to help make sense of it all. "Carlisle, it's my understanding, strange things have been happening to Bella."

"Yes, that's true." Carlisle answered

"What could all this mean?" Kate continue to ask

"Your guess, would be as good as mine". Was Carlisle's response

"Let's add it up, look at the facts;… delayed newborn reactions, mood swings, slight depression, and her shield faltering." Kate calculated

"I can't believe that failed her!", Edward explained, pained by the recall of today.

"Kate", Carlisle called, in an unsteady voice, with a creased forehead and frowns that wrinkled his brows in displeasure over the matter. "Would you mind getting Eleazer on the phone?"

"No, I'll be happy to. I was just talking to Alice about calling him, but I wanted to clear it with you first."

"Edward and I will be in my study searching for an answer." explained Carlisle.

"Could someone be playing a joke, messing with her head?" Kate asked as she dialed the phone.

"Why? For what reason? Who?" Edward asked, in a stressed voice, as he mounted the stairs, following Carlisle to his study.

As Kate hung up the phone, Carlisle called out, asking her if she had called Eleazer. He looked puzzle, as well as concerned.

"Yes, he and the others will be here in two days. We need the time to make sense out of all this. He said he would be acquiring information and he wants us to do the same. Oh, and one more thing, I almost forgot. He said to quote this phrase; 'The Festival of the Serpent' Eleazer said you would understand its meaning."

"What's this all about, Carlisle? What is 'The Festival of the Serpent'?" asked Edward. He seemed very interested in Carlisle's answer, more so, than the recent, past events.

"I had forgotten all about that. It has been many, many years since I've heard that reference. I'm not really sure. I haven't taken part in the festivals, because they occur only every five hundred years, and I'm not that old!"

Kate an Edward went up to Carlisle's study to look for clues. Edward had asked Alice and Jasper to take care of me.

"Sure, Edward," they told him happily.

"Lord, will they ever stop the babysitting gig?" I groaned, softly to myself.

Edward and Kate climbed up the long flight of stairs and knocked on the study door. The voice on the other side told them to come in. Carlisle was near his desk, reaching for a book, high on a shelf. It was a dusty, heavy, old, black book with a metal trim and a metal belt around it, with a lock. The black leather cover had seen many years of wear and tear. It seemed as though, Carlisle didn't want to open it.

"Anything wrong, Carlisle?" Edward inquired.

"Well, yes and no." said Carlisle reluctantly.

"What in the world does that mean?" Kate asked, confused by his hesitancy.

"I don't know a lot about these festivals and what I had heard tended to be whispers, rumors, and old wives' tales!" He blew the thick dust off the cover and began to open the book. "Even though we need the information from these pages, a lot of its forbidden."

"Why haven't you told us about them, before this, Carlisle?" inquired Edward.

9. DINNER!

I was happy, it has been some time since I've felt that way. Rosalie called Renesmee, saying it was time for her lessons. She smiled and went happily. Edward returned, emerging his nose out of the books. Seeing the puzzled look on my face, he answered my question before I asked, putting me at ease.

So, we went to our meadow. It seemed as though it was going to be an early spring. The air was clear and sweet, full of life. The sun was bright, hanging high, not one rain cloud in the sky, as if to give us this day for ourselves. The grass was green and tall, soft like a rich, plush carpet.

There were, wildflowers of all colors filling the ground. "HEAVEN!" I told him.

Edward, looked, "I love you." He smiled,

"I love you so completely, my heart and soul is yours; you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, for all times, yes, I do know."He said in return. "I know you love me Bella, but what's better, I feel it. Nothing can change that, you're my life. From the first moment I saw you sitting in the school cafeteria with your new schoolmates, until the end of my existence."

He said this to me, as I said it to him, as though we were remarrying ourselves to each other, No!, bonding ourselves.

Edward had things to do and I was feeling more myself, self control and all. I wanted to go and see Charlie. Edward wasn't sure that was such a good idea. We talked until Edward felt comfortable with me being in control. He told me to call if I need his help, and if not, he would meet me later at Charlie's, so we could go home together. I agreed and he left to run his errands, and I called my dad.

"Hello, Dad." I began.

"Bella, is that you baby? Of course it's you! Hello, it's good to hear your voice. What can I do for you kiddo?"

"I would like to see you." I told him.

"What's up Bells? Is Nessie okay? Is it Edward?" he replied in a panic.

"No, calm down, I just miss you. I want to see my dad, is that a crime? I just want to spend some time with you. Does something have to be wrong in order for a girl to see her father?" I joked.

"No of course not baby; you're right, it just threw me off. It's been so long and I miss you too, … and your cooking!" he chuckled.

"Well, it's decided, I'm coming over to cook for you."

"Sure, that's fine, Bells, just let me know when you'll like to do this. How about … Oh, wait, I'm getting another call. Let me get back to you, baby, bye!"

Darn it, I wanted to see him, what's stopping me? Edward having the car for one, I wouldn't want Charlie coming home and asking question about how I got there… Hum, I could run, beat Charlie there and cook him a surprise meal. Play it off about the car. Sounds like a plan!

So off I went, I did beat him there. Who would have guesses, the keys was in the same place, over the door ease. Charlie really should change his hiding place. I let myself in.

Home!

How strange it felt, but calming. I went straight to the kitchen it was a mess. Washing the last of the dish, I looked in the fridge, no food in the house, I should have know. Oh, yes! His freezer is full.

What luck!

Ah … let's see, I can cook fish three different ways; so he'll have choices. Cornbread, coleslaw, and iced tea … that sounds good, perfect!

"Dinner was fixed, hot on the stove, awaiting Charlie. I heard the cruiser pull up in the driveway. Charlie entered… he was in the house, gun drawn.

"Who's there? Come into the light. I know you're there!" Dad yelled.

"Hold it! it's me dad!" I screamed.

"Bells!" He stopped for a moment to get a clear look. Taking me in his arms, he gave me a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Cooking you dinner." I said.

"BUT, Bells, I didn't see your car. I almost shot you!"

"Don't be silly, Daddy, you wouldn't shoot me. Come in and put your gun away." I put my hand gently on his arm to steady him.

"MUM!, It smells good Bells."

"I'm sure it'll taste good too. Go turn on the TV, watch your game, I'll fix a plate and bring it to you."

"I've died and g0ne to heaven! This is so great of you baby."

"No, you're just loved." I said, reflectively.

The game was on, it wasn't Charlie's team but, he enjoyed them just the same. We talked, laugh, and we were so happy being together, being each other's company. He told me how much he missed me. He didn't realize he would as much as he did.

I didn't want him to be sad, that wasn't why I was here, so I changed the subject. We talked about his favorite subject, Renesmee, and a little about Jacob,, their relationship; he didn't understand why Jake was around Renesmee so much. He asked if Jake was her babysitter because of what he was. Charlie was aware of something between those two, the bond, but couldn't figure it out… that was good for now. I changed that subject, too. I just told him about the up-coming wedding and he talked of Sue…

"Sue Clearwater," I teased. The evening was better than I could ever have hoped for. I was having fun… that was strange. I was really having fun, and with my dad.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Thanks for what, baby?"

"For this evening."

"I should be thanking you, it was wonderful having you over."

"Now tell me, what's up kid?"

"Oh dad." I said with a lump in my throat. "I just wanted to see you, really, that's all."

"Sweetie, come here, I'm truly sorry. I don't mean to seem as though I don't trust you, it's just…"

"Just what!" I asked

"No, Edward, no Nessie, it looks like you want to talk about something." He said quietly. "I'm a cop, Bells, and I have a nose for things that don't add up."

"Oh, so I'm one of your cases now? Can't it be, because I love you, and thought you needed me?" He stared at me. "I missed you!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" He kissed my forehead and held me so tight.

"Daddy!, don't let go."

"I won't!, I love you too. Bells, I just realized, you didn't eat anything."

"I'm not hungry Dad, I ate earlier and came to cook a surprise meal for you."

But I was hungry. Did he see it in my face? ... Impossible!

He couldn't see that, but, his blood, Charlie's blood, smelled so good, so rich, … My mouth watered. Feeling the Vamp over-taking me, I immediately pushed my shield away, and called out to Edward for help! "Edward! Come. I'm at Charlie's and I need you!"

I couldn't hold the shield for very long. I hoped Edward could pick up my thoughts. I was afraid that I was going to kill my father for my own … DINNER!

Edward was right, I shouldn't have come here alone, why didn't I listen? Well, that's water under the bridge, now. Why didn't he talk me out of coming? He could have if he wanted to. He tried, but I just had to have my way, and now Charlie was going to pay the cost for my stubbornness. "If you can hear me! Come quickly!"

Please God!, Let Edward hear me. I can't do this alone, and Charlie smells as though he would taste mighty good, oh my! I could hear every wet beat of his heart. Keep focus, Bella, I told myself. Get out of the line of fire! I needed to put some distanced between Charlie and me.

"Dad, I would like to go lay down for a while, would it be okay to go to my old room?"

""Yes, baby, of course Bells. Go, take all the time you need. You didn't have to ask. This is still your home. You never have to ask to come over. Come anytime you like, problems or not. I won't question or drill you again." He said.

I ran up the stairs, it wasn't far enough, so I locked the door. Now, I dialed the phone for Alice to come and help me.

"Yes!, I'll be right there!" She answered. Before I could push the end button, I heard a knock, downstairs, at the door. At the same time, Alice was entering my bedroom window. I didn't see her there. The smell of Charlie's blood was more than I could take. I was about to open the door when she took my arm. I heard some words exchange downstairs, but I couldn't make them out, because Alice and I were about to have a showdown. Edward entered the room just as I was about to lunge at Alice.

"Bella!" she called out, being careful of Charlie hearing her.

Edward had me now, thrashing around, trying to tear out of his hold. In his pocket, he had a plastic packet of blood he had brought along to help calm me down. I sensed something more… Jasper! He was here as well.

"Did you think I was coming alone?" Alice laughed! "I didn't forget, you're stronger than us. Remember what you did to Emmett? I knew I was going to need, Jazz." Edward said nothing. Just held me.

"Is everything okay up there?" Charlie called.

"Yes Charlie, just me trying to open the window, so Bella can get some air." Edward yelled.

They calmed me down, Jasper and Alice left. Edward and I went downstairs.

"Bella, did you feel sick?"

"A little, daddy."

"You're not…?"

"God! Dad. Is that all you think of?"

"I can hope, I didn't think I would like being a grandpa, but Nessie changed that!"

"Bella!, do you need to tell me something?" Edward said, trying to use this as a cover, seeing that Charlie gave us a good one. It didn't stop me from giving him a look that would kill … and a very sharp, "No!" nothing more was said about it.

"Hello Charlie, I'm sorry I didn't speak when I arrived, but when you told me Bella wasn't feeling well I had to go and check on her first. Do you forgive my short sightedness?"

"It's okay son, I would have done the same thing. I'm happy to know you put Bella's safety and health first. So, what brings you by?"

"I dropped Bella off, so I thought if you two were finish, I could visit too, will that be okay with you?"

"I asked Bella where her car was when I first came in, but I guess, I didn't give her a chance to answer."

"Have you eaten? There's plenty." Asked Charlie.

"Thank you, but no. I have eaten. Renesmee and I went out." He said with a wink and a smile as he turned to look at me.

"Where is Nessie, not in the car all this time?"

"No, she's at La Push with Jacob now."

"I don't mean to seem as though I'm butting in, but is it healthy for Nessie to spend so much time with Jake? Now, don't get me wrong, what is going on there? Isn't Jake a little (a lot) too old to be hanging around a little girl?" He acts as though he's in love with her."

"Charlie, don't worry about it, we love you for your concern, but Jacob is Renesmess's Godfather, and Renesmee loves going to the reservation. There are other children there, too." Edward tried very hard to make Charlie understand.

"Oh!, I feel foolish" said my father.

"Don't,

It's just well placed love." Edward said, kindly.

"Okay, then, two visitors in one night. Come, have a seat, Edward."

"Some other time, we have to get back. Renesmee will be home soon."

"Don't let it be so long next time Bells, or you, Edward."

"We'll do better, promise."

"Okay, go home, get some rest and kiss my Nessie for me." Said Dad, "Oh, thanks, again, for dinner, and a wonderful evening."

"Sure, did he say dinner?" Edward asked me. If only Charlie knew how close he almost came to becoming the meal I thought!

We walked out to the car, Charlie was with us. The smell all at once over-powered me. It smelled so good. I almost pused passed Edward to get to Charlie who was walking a few paces behind us. Edward sensing my mood caught my arm as I turned and began to lunge. Our movements were so swift, that Charlie never notice.

I need to get you away from here love!, but how, Edward said to himself.

"I want him Edward. Let me have him, please!" The pain was becoming unbearable. The hunger, the thirst, began to rule me.

"Stop that Bella, stop it right now!" Edward whispered in my ear.

Charlie kept talking, making it hard for us to leave without being rude. Edward's brow wrinkled and with a thoughtful look, pushed one number on his cell phone, in his pocket. He spoke a few words without Charlie ever knowing. With-in minutes, Charlie's phone rang. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, okay," He asked, as he walked back inside.

"Bella, Edward", Charlie called out. "I'm sorry, I have to go. That was Billy who just called. Something is up at La Push. I have to get busy being sheriff, you know. I'm off, see you kids soon. I enjoyed tonight, next time bring my Nessie, no excuses…" He was gone!

"Let's get you back home." Edward said.

"Will it be safe for Renesmee?" I asked.

"Why would you say something like that:", He roared at me.

"Edward!, Look at me. Look at what I almost did, and to my own father, of all people. Can you stand there and be so sure, when it's our daughter's life? Do you really want to take that big of a chance?"

After all this time, am I really turning into a newborn, I asked myself?

"I know what you're thinking and you're wrong." Edward said, gently.

"Oh, so you can read my thoughts now, that's something new, Edward." I said marking him.

"No, I can't read your thoughts, but I do know you, sometimes better than you know yourself, and no, you're not turning into a newborn."

"Yes I am, just face it, Edward! Blood-thirsty and crazy; that's me, your wife, … a monster!"

"Stop it, I say!, you wouldn't let me think of myself as a monster, nor will I let you." Edward said, forcefully.

"But in my case, you're wrong Edward, and I'm going to prove it to you. Will you do something for me?"

"Yes! Anything!" He said, quickly.

"Get me to Jasper." I asked him with heightened panic in my voice.

"Sure baby, anything you need, I'm here. We're all here for you, don't give way to this."

In no time we were home at the Cullen's Jasper, my… our bodyguard, was already there to guard me and safe guard the family. Alice had told them what she saw. I thought to myself, oh well, whatever works.

This evening as Jasper and I relaxed on the deck, I could hear Edward, Carlisle, and Kate searching through old, musty books. Rosalie was in the living room with Emmett, trying to come up with jokes for Jake. They must be good ones. I heard Emmett laugh a few times. Alice was keeping Esme busy with the finishing touches on the wedding plans. Renesmee was beginning to play with Emmett, who was going to take her out, so Jasper wouldn't have to worry if he had to keep the crazy vampire from the child… The Addam's Family, I thought.

I was tired, what a strange feeling. Did vampires get tired? I knew Jasper could calm or heighten our emotions, but being tired, was not an emotion? It was a physical state of being. So, yes, now that I think about it… I could get tired! It maybe, could be, possible to cry then … hum. My head hurtled, I didn't say anything, but Jasper could feel the strangeness.

"Bella, what are you thinking, I need to know?" questioned Jasper.

"No, you don't!", I bellowed. "Leave me alone, I'm leaving!"

"No, you're not!", Jasper was at my side to restrain me, but I was stronger. "Bella!, Stop fighting me! I'm here to help you!"

Emmett realized what was going on, stopped what he was doing, and came over to assist Jasper.

"So, the two of you think you can take me, well come on. Do your worst!" I cried.

"No Bella!" Emmett pleaded, "We love you girl! We're trying to help you, please behave and let us"

"If you're truly trying to help, just let me go." I screamed.

"We're going to keep you here, so just relax. It's for your own good, you know that. Well you did … have you forgotten?" Jasper asked.

"Edward!, Emmett and Jasper need you!", Rosalie called as she leaned and looked up the staircase.

I could tell from the sound of her voice she was afraid, but not just for herself, but Renesmee was still in the room. Edward, along with Carlisle and Kate, came running quickly down the stairs. What I saw in Edward's eyes shocked me. There was fear and hurt there. He tried to put his arms around me, but I wouldn't let him. Carlisle spoke with such a kind and loving sound it calmed me, and the frustration was over for the moment!

10. Reactions

Everyone was sitting motionless, very still and very quiet.

"Mama, hold me," Renesmee asked as I reached for her. But Esme scooped her up into her arms and fled the room. That was it!, I bolted. I ran out of the great, white house that held safely. All I could think about was the events of the last few weeks and finally the fear for Renesmee in Esme's face. I can't take this anymore. I don't want to leave, but, it seems to be best. I'll tell Edward somehow, for now, I had to get away.

So, I ran, and ran, and ran and ran! Edward and the others realized what I was doing and ran after me. Again and again and again I heard them, call, I was ahead. Edward couldn't catch me this time … he certainly tried, everyone did. They were out looking everywhere. I knew they would have to be different; this time I had to be smarter.

I didn't want to be found. I just kept running, but they could smell my scent. Oh!, I could run through the water, that would throw them off a little, but where to hide. Edward would think of anyplace that I would, so where? I heard the wolves, I should have known he would call Jake. And, Jake of course, must have called Seth and Leah; darn him! … How predictable!

Now, where do I hide? I'll think of that later. For now, I'll just keep running … I know just the right place! Why I didn't think of it before, I don't know … No one will find me there! I'll be safe to think, at least for a while anyway. I circled back, running through the water to hide my scent. I was back at the big house. They were all out looking. I went up the stairs to Edward's room to get money and a change of clothes, and something of Edward's for two reasons. His scent for me, His scent to throw them off. I went to Jake's homemade garage, talking the back way to the woods. Through the river, steady until I reached La Push. When I got to the edge of the woods, I walked swiftly over to Jake's garage, I felt safe for now.

I climbed into the back seat of the V.W. Rabbit to hide. No one will think to look for me here. As I laid low and still in the car, memories of warm soda in brown paper bags, long walks on the beach, and secrets made between two good friends ran through my mind. I can't do this! I thought to myself as I started getting out of the car. I knocked on the door. The curtain was pulled back a little, just enough for a person to see. It was Bill, and he was surprised to see me standing there.

"Billy, would you call Sam for me, please? I'm in trouble. I need your help! Will you help an old friend?"

"Bella, what have you done?" Billy asked with a touch of fear in his voice. "Why should I help you? Where is your husband and his family?"

"I won't hurt you Billy, if that's what you're thinking. Please let me come in and talk to you. Please call Sam for me."

"Are you indeed my friend, Bella?"

"Yes!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I didn't have to asked to come in, I could have knocked the door down. Most important, you're my father's best friend and I love you, Billy. Please Billy, don't be afraid of me!"

"Bella! Wait a minute, do you know or realized what you have just done?"

"I've come to you for help."

"No, MRS. CULLEN, now do you realize?"

"What are you trying to say, Billy? Just say it, because I don't understand?"

"The treaty, Bella! The treaty … you have just broken it!"

"Oh, my God!, I didn't think. I didn't mean to. Help me out of this Billy. I came to you for help, to hide, I don't want to start a war! I'm your friend's daughter, the girl who loves your son. I wouldn't hurt you or start a silly war."

"Bella Swan Cullen, every action has a reaction … suck it up! If you want me to trust you, then you need to do something for me."

"What is it. Just tell me!" I was still standing on the outside of the door, on the back porch.

"Step off the porch, and I'll throw rope out to you. Tie your wrists together, come in, sit in the chair at the table."

"Okay. Anything!" I did as he said and was happy he agreed to let me in.

"I know you could break the rope, I'm not a stupid old man, but I now feel a little safer, thank you. I'm sorry to say it Bella, mainly because I don't want to hurt you, but you need to realize that you're not the human girl that once loved my son. You're not the human girl that was my friend's daughter, but the vampire that has come here in the dead of night, under suspicious circumstances."

"I see your point, that's fair. I didn't think, but I didn't come here to hurt you or to start anything. It's where I've always felt safe, other than my father's and I can't go there. They would find me, so I came here, the last past they would look'.

"Who, Bella, who are you running from? Stop! Before you speak, really think about what I've just asked you."

So I sat there, we both did, very quietly, no movement. I could see he was very much afraid of me, and I was sorry for the fear the fear I had inflicted on him. He was my best friend's father, but he was right, I needed to think and in thinking, I realized, I was running from me. It wasn't my problems, because everyone else could help with the problems.

"Thank you, Billy, for trusting me as much as you have. I know it's costing you, your pride, for one. I know you're trying so hard not to show your fear of me, and I love you for that. That's what makes us family. Pleases understand, I don't mean you any harm. I was hiding, and I knew they… Edward, wouldn't find me here. I really do feel safe here Billy, truthfully, with my memories of my life with Jake".

Billy untied me and made the call. He called Sam and the elders to come over without telling them why. Emily told Billy that Sam was out in the woods, searching for Bella Cullen. She was asked to call him and to say … an emergency meeting was being held at Billy Black's.

Before anyone arrived for the meeting, the door opened. It was Jake, he had a feeling he would find me or should I say, smelled me. "So I fount you, "he said, as he saw me sitting there at his kitchen table. "Well, what a pretty picture, Dad. You've been night fishing, again, I see."

Out of nowhere the tension I had been feeling broke, and I smiled at my Jake. He could do that to me.

"Yep, I caught a big one, don't you think Jake?" said Billy.

"Ah, throw it back, you could do better." Teased Jake. We all laugh this time. It felt good. It made me think, for a minute, what it may have been like; my life, if … best to leave those thoughts alone.

"Bells, what are you doing?, l know you're going crazy and all, but to start a war too, and a law-breaker to boot. What will Charlie, the cop, say?"

"Charlie!, he'll be just fine, thank you very much, and I didn't break any laws, well, I didn't mean to." I rationalized.

"Billy, I think you're going to have to call Charlie on this law-breaker. What will he say having a criminal for a daughter.

"Ha, ha, ha!, funny one, a real comedian. When are you going on the road with your act?" I scoffed his.

"Jacob chuckled; a loud roar of a laugh.

"What's this all about Jake?" Billy asked, confused by the events.

"Oh, didn't you know dad, Bells is tired of being Bells, she's trying to be a real monster, a vampire!"

"That's not fair, Jake!" I cried.

"And the others are trying to save her from herself. Did I get it right Bells?" asked Jake.

"Stop it Jake! You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what I see. And our Bella, … my Bells, would try harder!"

"Stop it, right there, Jake! Something isn't right If Bella wanted to be a monster, as you call it, she wouldn't have come here, to me, the one person, in the world, who has been on her case since she came to Forks, for help"

"She what?"

"That's right, she came here and asked me to help her, and I have called a meeting. We were waiting for everyone when you came home."

"If Bells isn't enjoying being a blood sucker, then let her tell me so. I'll know if she's telling the truth. I know her better than anyone, even though she's never believed it."

Jacob looked into my face. Every line, every movement and expression remained motionless as he asked the question, again. Of course my answer was a no. I didn't want to be the bad guy. Funny how words come back to haunt you. I didn't want to be one, just like Edward didn't want to either. He tried to tell me so long ago. Now I truly know what he meant.

Jake believed me "We need to get her out of here before anyone comes. I'll explain later Dad, just tell them Bella was missing and we were asked to help and that you didn't know that Sam was already out, okay."

"Sure, son."

"Thanks Dad."

"Thanks Billy, thank you for trusting me."

We stepped out on the back porch so no one would see me. Jake stepped back in the house for a moment to tell Billy that Sam knew that Bella had been found.

"I didn't tell them where you were in case you wanted to hide here again, our little secret." He said with a wink of the eye.

"But the treaty, Jake!" I groaned

"That's why I'm getting you out of here now." But before we could leave … Sam entered the yard. Behind him followed three wolves and the elders.

"We have to talk, Bella Cullen!" Sam announced.

"You, have broken treaty law, but from want Billy has told us and Jake backing him, we do realize it wasn't to do harm. We're happy you still find this a place of safety."

Sue Clearwater decided to add a few words. "You need to know and realize Bella Cullen; no, remember your actions can cause reactions and consequences!"

"We have contacted the Cullens," Billy said, "I talked to the doctor."

"Thanks, all of you for understanding." I said respectfully.

Old Quill spoke, "Bella, remember, vampire are our enemies. We have to be on our guard and if you or the others come, unannounced, with the young wolves about, someone could get hurt. This could have turned out very badly Bella. Please remember that, next time you decide to visit."

The shiny black BMW drove up to the front of Billy's little red house. It was Carlisle, he got out. He was alone. The Quileutes only trust him, well a little better than they do the others, can. Their trust had a lot to do with Carlisle nursing Jacob back to health.

Carlisle was quiet, he didn't ask me anything. I was glad. I wouldn't have known what to say. As we reached the borderline, I could see all of my family parked there. I was afraid about the welcome I would receive, for worrying everyone. Edward was going to be furious, I could feel it. Edward surprised me by jumping out of the silver Volvo, stressed but very happy. Jacob appeared, he had followed in wolf form. He pushed his nose against my shoulder as if to ask what was going on with me now.

"I'm okay!", I yelled. "Please, don't worry about me."

Edward looked into Jake's eyes, letting him know he would answer his silent question. He stated that he would fill Jake in on everything later, after he saw to it, that I was okay.

"Take your hands off me," I warned Edward. He was hurt by my words.

"I've never seen Alice angry before. "Pull yourself together, Bella, or I'll put you in chains myself."

"I want to go home. Will you take me to the cottage, Edward?"

11. "Oh Crow!"- Being Baby Sat-Again!

"Take me home Edward, I'll feel better there!"

"Do you think that's wise?" Carlisle whispered.

"It'll be okay, I'll see to it."

"We couldn't handle her a few hours ago. What's different now?"

Emmett asked.

"She won't hurt me." With a look, he tried to assure them,

"No one has to babysit me! Frankly I'm tired of it!" I said this with fury. "Just lock me up, I won't tear the door down, I'm not that thirsty!'

"Stop all this nonsense! You know I'm not going to lock you up like an animal."

"Well, stop treating me as though I was one."

Shock struck his face and I felt the pain my words caused him.

"Please", I said in a soft, calm voice, "I just need some time alone to pull myself together. "I don't want Renesmee to see me this way, Edward. You and Carlisle were searching to find the cause for all this, have you?"

"No baby!, not yet."

"Then lock me up until you do. I'll be fine. I can read my new book, catch up on letters to Renee, and old friends. I'll keep busy."

"I'll stay with you Bella."

"No Kate, go to the house, pull your wedding together, do happy things. Do it for me, it's better this way."

" Suppose you need something?"

" The phone is in working order and you're only across the lake."

Before I could argue, Jake told Seth and Leah to stay and guard the grounds of the cottage. Of course Leah was not happy with this.

"Thank you Jacob", Edward said in an appreciative voice.

"That sounds like the first step to a good plan," Emmett approved.

"Good, Jake's pack can guard me. While he visits with Renesmee then he can take over until you come home."

Edward was happy, it seem as though I was going to behave myself.

"So Edward", Jasper agreed, "This is what we should do. As well, as Jake's pack guarding, we need to fortify the cottage, making it escape proof."

My brothers, the wolves and Jake all accompanied Edward and me back to the cottage. My home which is now my jail.

"I don't want to do this Bella," Edward said with anguish. "For now, tonight, it's the only way."

So, reluctantly the guys entered. I was told to stay outside with Jake and the pack while they made my home escape proof, for tonight at least.

In I went, Edward's arms tightly around me. He did not want to let go. He took me on a tour of the cottage as if for the first time.

Room by room we went, Edward showing me all they had done. "Come on Edward, we have to figure this out. Time is wasting, Bella will be okay!", Emmett urged, impatiently.

"I'll stay a few minutes more, to give Bella some peace", Jasper said with a smile. "All will be well, soon." He said with assurance.

Edward, Emmett and Jake raced back to the house. Leah and Seth paced the grounds. Jacob gave them their instructions to follow.

The stars were starting to peek out-in the sky. I told Jazz I could see a full moon. "Look", I called to him to see. Jasper was (near the fire place) sitting in a high back antique chair Esme brought. While I was looking out the window.

It was just a little after twilight. I told Jazz that it was Edward's favorite time of day. He was sitting so still. "What's yours?" I asked him. He thought for a moment, sunset, that's my favorite time of day. He said this as he started into the darkening night sky.

"Why sunset?"

"I love colors, when the sun begins to set, the sky seems as though it's on fire. Red, orange, purple, and yes, even black. For one, moment in time, nothing is more alive than the sky. No other time of day can compare, to me."

"You have described such wonder. The awe and beauty of it, fills my heart!"

To listen to Jasper, was like listening to a poet or a man describing the woman he loved. "You sound like a man in love."

"I do, don't I, I guess it's safe to say I am."

I have never really heard him talk a lot, but he surely had a lot to say about the sunset, I was glad. I could escape being me for awhile. He described the sky as if it were a living thing, how interesting.

"Sunset, to come, means the end." He said. "The end means finality, to finish or the ending of… To die!"

And then he returned to me and said, "If you look up at the sky when all this is going on, none of those terms would apply.

"Look, Bella, I want you to look at the sky right now; now how could something so alive be an end?"

Turning back to look out the window, I took a good look. He was right. The sky was alive! The beauty of the colors and the movement of the clouds danced across the sky. Until I really looked, I realized I never really seen the sky before. " I never thought of it like that, Jazz. Thank you for teaching me to see, really see. After so many years of seeing such horror and tragedy, I try to find the beauty that hides in the world."

"Bella, you're going to be okay, really! You need to trust us! We won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to leave now, the wolves are right outside the door, or do you want me to stay until Edward returns?"

"I'll be fine, go. Thank you for your company and the interesting talk."

I heard the door lock behind him. The latch was on the outside of the door, along with two bolts. The windows had bars, and there was other escape-proofing around the cottage. I looked out the window, but when Leah saw me, she jumped at the window which startled me.

Leah growled and scratched the glass with her nails. She's loving this!…. Keeping me caged. I stepped back, she gets down. I peered out, she could stand on her hind legs to block the window. "Stop that!" I grumbled.

She made a sound. If I didn't know better, I would say, she was laughing at me. I grew tired of the game we was playing. That was it, enough!

I was in the cottage, alone now, with too much time on my hands. Reading a good book. Now that was something I haven't done in a while. Edward was tired of my old tattered worn-out books, so he brought me a few new ones, but I loved my 'Romeo and Juliet', 'Wuthering Heights' contained my best friends, my favorites. The quote, Heathcliff made at Cathy's bedside, lit my soul.

"I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my soul." And it would stir my soul enough to give my life back. That's how provoking it is to me.

12. Dream Lover

The fire reflected shapes on the wall making happy company for me. I watched as Jasper disappeared into the thick of the forest. I took a book off the shelf, one that Edward brought for me. Ah…poetry, he was tired of the romance novels I've been reading and thought I needed more variety. I walked over to the chair that Jasper had occupied, I sat very still. I listened in the night that surrounded the cottage.

Outside in the night that surrounded the cottage, I listened. With my ears I could hear Seth's soft footfalls, miles out into the forest. Leah stayed close, I guess to torment me. It was easy to hear every sound inside the dark cottage as well.

I got up to pace the floor for the fifth time, but I decided to curl up on the love set and sink deep into a story instead. As I turned the pages, my eyes felt heavy, how strange I thought. But no stranger than these few past days. I was sleepy wow! I was unnerved by this sensation. Vampires didn't sleep. I knew this to be true. But here I was sleepy and as sleepy as could be. I could hardly keep my eyes open. The book dropped off my lap and I jumped. Looking at the clock, ten minutes had gone by, and I can't explain why I had been unaware.

"Oh, it must be Jasper calming me." I said aloud. It felt so good, almost euphoric!

I'm new to the vampire life and Edward is usually around so, I didn't take much notice to any sensation other than our personal needs. My head fell back and for a moment it felt as though I was dreaming.

Trying to shake it off, I got up to peer out the window. When I looked, neither Leah, nor Seth were there. I assumed they were out running the perimeter. It was quiet, too quite, and still. I was uneasy, I thought of Seth running in the woods, a young Jacob. That's how I will always see him, a happy go lucky kid.

On my way to the bedroom, I thought I heard an unfamiliar sound. I looked again, out through the cracks the bars made at the windows. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The big, glass, French doors in the bedroom were all boarded up, as well as all the other windows.

If I tried hard enough I thought, I'm sure I could get out, but not before Seth, or Leah caught me and let Jake know. Then Edward and the rest would come. I didn't need to upset them, just because I was crazed. So, I left well enough alone and laid across the bed to read the remainder of my book.

Deepening into a dream-like state, I felt sleepy…no, drugged, that was a better way to describe it. A smell entered the room and an odd taste was in my mouth. I got up to find where the smell came from, but I couldn't find it.

The house, every crack and corner was filled with the odd odor. I was calm. It had to be Jazz, I thought. He was being overly protective, and I loved him for it. It will keep me from being too lonely.

Jazz is that you? I called out mentally. No answer. It was just a feeling. So I laid back down and began my book, again. The house had a feel about it. If I didn't know better, I would say someone was in the cottage with me.

I called out again…Edward!, Alice!, anybody!, who's there? Don't be silly Isabella Cullen, there's no one in here but you, okay then. I was about to get up and search, when it came to me…if someone was here, Leah or Seth would have howled. That's right, they would have, wouldn't they? It's only my nerves, get a grip!

I must have fallen asleep, that would explain my feeling of being disoriented. But then, how do I explain doing the impossible…sleeping!

Falling asleep…that's the only explanation, to all of this!

Edward was with me…that sounds crazy. Specially, seeing that he wasn't home. That's the only way to explain it, but I felt him here, with me. I feel his arms around me. It feels as though he held me so tight, but tenderly.

No words had been spoken, but I understood him clearly. I couldn't see, it didn't matter! I felt safe and cared for. Edward always made me feel that way. Something was clouding my vision and now my thoughts, a white, smokey-like film covered my eyes and clouded my mind.

It was a little hard to hear as well…like everything was being muffled. Why was this happening? My vision, my mind, and my hearing were all distorted!

I could feel…feel everything. My sense of touch and taste, both were heighten. My body responded with a mind of its own. My arms wouldn't move, I couldn't raise them! Something was holding them down, but nothing was there. That was strange! Everything was so strange these days. Why couldn't anything make sense? I'll stop fighting…it was only a dream, I told myself. So why not enjoy it.

I was alone and bored, so many subconscious found a means of escape for my mind. Similar to the time when Edward left and I could hear his voice to keep me sane. This is the same, my mind protecting itself, while I'm caged in the cottage.

So, I'm going to enjoy it, bask and escape in it…bathe and get lost in lust, in it! Total surrender…It's the only way I can think, to keep my mind intact. I'll stop fighting it, whatever this is, I'm for it…I'm just going to let it happen, let the dream take me wherever it will. If I had stopped fighting days ago, I wouldn't be here locked up now, like an animal. Okay now, let me see…I'm here, safe in my own home, check. And locked up I may add; check. Two wolves on guard outside; check, check, and double check!

I'm alone…silly, enjoy your dream, the little trip your mind wants to take you on. Most important, the one thing to remember; this is all in your head, not physical…so who could it hurt, no one! Who could it help, you! So take my, my imaginary Edward, my dream lover…if that's the only way I can have you, for now!

I smelled a sweet, too sweet, odor in the air…that was fine with me, too. It's all in your mind, I told myself to remember. The smell bugged me! Flowers I hadn't smelled before…no, perfume, no…!, but before I could figure it out, I was propelled deeper into the dream.

Lips, warm and smooth, with the taste of milky honey touched mine. It didn't feel like or smell like Edward. This was only a dream I told myself, and dreams have a way of altering reality. I compared this to the days when I dreamed of Edward being with me, and the imaginary Edward was a little different then the real Edward. Just enough off to make you doubt it was really him, but not enough to let you, let go.

Like I said before, Bella! … you're locked up, no one is here! They wouldn't be able to get past the wolves…this is only a dream!, For God's sake. Pull it together girl…so I can lay back and enjoy the ride. Come to me Edward, I told my dream lover. His arms now housed me. He held me in a hold that if I tried, I couldn't get away… at this point, I didn't want to.

His lips met mine, again! Hello they said in a special silence. This time I welcomed them, whole heartily. My lips parted slightly to allow his tongue to acclimate itself.

With long enriched throbs, my mouth acted like it was hungry for food, the kind I hadn't eaten for days…he to me, was a thick juicy steak and the dinner bell was just a ringing!…I ate!, All the love his body could feed me.

My body, not only wanted him, but needed him. It ached for him, longed for his chaste touches. His touches were off, but I blamed my bad memory…I argued with myself, again.

His hands searched their way around my body. First my throat. His hands large and smooth, shocked…wait!, I thought. Why wait Bella, I asked myself…something is off. Maybe, something new he wanted to try and wasn't sure of the technique or his approach. Okay!, radar back down. I reasoned….!

So, I stopped thinking, just continued to enjoy…as his hands slid down my neck, across my breast and down slowly caressing my abs. There was no hesitation this time.

My body jerked, then flinched in reaction to the waiting. "Edward!", I managed to get out in an excited, breathless whisper. "Why are you stopping?" "Some dream!"… "An Intermission!" I can't even get my own dream right, nothing was said in return of course!

The air was thick with the sweet…sickening! For some reason, it didn't feel like a dream any longer. As I was rolling this thought over in my head…there was movement! Other than my own, I now heard other voices…I wasn't, alone! Who could this be?… don't be silly, Bella! Leah wouldn't have let anyone get pass her, even if it would make me happy.

The sweet, too sweet, smell was clearing now and so was my head.

I did hear voices, it was the same voices I've been hearing for weeks now! But who was it?, who was doing this to me, why me? "Who's here?" I asked excitedly, "Who are you" Silence was the response to my question?

Upset!… and now filled with the shame of knowing I let someone other than Edward touch me. "I insist, whoever you are….to answer me, now!" Crow!, oh my God… all the things that just happen between…! Oh!, Crow!…what, almost happen! " Edward Is Going To Kill Me!"

13. Taken

My hands were being tied together and the sweet smell was back. The thick and sickly sweet; it clouded my head, my thoughts…so this is how they were doing it…drugging me!, crow, crow, double crow!

I could hear muffled voices, but I couldn't see. They weren't covered, more like being blocked, my eyes…it was hard to explain. My eyes, my vision were both being clouded from sight, as was my mind, from thought. I was confused and disoriented. I wasn't sure of anything. Was I still home, in the cottage or taken away? I didn't know who had me or why?… Oh, stop it Bella! You're just dreaming…you're fighting it, and that's why it feels strange. Okay, calm down then. Think about it, who could get pass Leah?

Now my ankles were being bound…talk your way out of this event. "Are we playing a game Edward? I wouldn't have ever guessed…you naughty boy!" A smile resurfaced on my face and my resolve was back. I was, I was still having the fantastic! How real the cord felt, it even began to hurt! And then there was nothing.

I must have been knocked out. In what seemed like hours, I felt myself being carried. I could feel the wind as it hit my face. My eyes where clearing slightly. I didn't know at this time, who had me. I did know it wasn't Edward. In a rush of waves, without any effort, I pushed my shield away.

"Edward!" My thoughts left me, in order to travel the wind and reach Edward for help. "Edward! Come!, help!" I didn't know if he could hear me or how much so, I kept it quick and to the point.

A terrifying situation was about to reveal something that was going to guarantee that my life would possibly never be the same. "I was being taken!" Hopes for a normal life seem to be unexpectedly disrupted. "Edward!, help!, come to the cottage quickly, I'm being taken!"

Now I know, someone was using something on me all this time to control me…oh wait Bella!, you're not going crazy after all. Who and why?, unanswered questions still. Where are they taking me? Then, I was out, someone with powers similar to that of Jazz's.

Back at the house, Edward raised an eyebrow, his nose rose out of the book he was reading. "Yes Bella, I'll be right there."

"Excuse me Edward, I didn't hear you clearly. What did you say, I was deep in thought?"

"No Carlisle, I was answering Bella."

"But Bella isn't here Edward, she's at the cottage, don't you remember?"

In what seem like no time at all, Edward jumped up. "Carlisle!" he said, as he flew down the stairs, "Bella's in trouble!" Everyone heard Edward and rose automatically to their feet as they ran out the door, Jacob told them they were being silly.

If there was trouble Leah or Seth, would have howled to warn us," said Jacob

Stopping for a moment to think, Esme said, "That would be true, did any of you hear the wolves howl?" No, No, No,…No's filled the air. "What is it, that you thought you heard Edward?" Carlisle, now concerned, asked. "I'm not quite sure. I was deep in thought while going through the books. I didn't hear Bella's voice, it was more like, thoughts."

Alice was still, out of nowhere… a yell came from her, "Keep running!"

Esme was asked to stay behind to protect Renesmee. As the cottage came into view, Emmett immediately sensed new smells in the area. "Something is wrong!" he said.

Emmett was second after Edward to reach the cottage. "Where are the wolves?" Emmett grumbled excitedly as the others approached. Everyone was looking around and Edward entered the cottage. There were signs of a struggle, but no Bella. Edward took off searching the surrounding forest obsessively. Jacob, now in wolf form, lifted his head high and howled a long, lingering howl that pierced the night air. Jacob's howl demanded an answer from Leah or Seth in case they were out patrolling.

There were no replies. Sam, hearing Jacob's howl, approached the cottage, running from the north edge of the forest where the lake flowed. Sensing stress from the tone of Jacob's howl, Sam moved with caution. The large, black wolf eyes sparkled in the darkness. Coming to a halt, he turned and looked all about the area…bowed his head to Jacob, and in a minute, the two shimmered to human form. "Jacob!" Sam called out, "what's going on, it sounds like trouble!"

Looking once again all around, now noticing the faces that stood before him…Sam then asked, "Where's Seth and Leah?, Are they at the great house protecting Nessie?"

"No!, I can't sense them!"… Jacob full of fury, bellowed out. And with a blink of his eye beckoned to Sam for his help.

Silence from them all, filled the night like a fog that blankets a still, quiet ocean. Shock strained Sam'' face now the faces of the two other wolves who had been out patrolling with Sam, Jared and Collin. Edward wasn't back and Alice became worried. "We need to track them down!"

"Who" Sam asked

"We aren't sure, their scent and the other smell is inside. We need to go before they leave the area." Rosalie shouted as she ran to find Edward!

Rosalie and Jasper caught up with Edward, who was sitting with his face in his hands, looking down at the ground. "I've lost the scent!, I don't know what to do from here."

Emmett, now by Jasper's side said, "Rose, stay here with Edward. Jazz, you come with me." Off the two went, scouring the remaining forest. Back at the cottage, Jacob and Sam were searching that section of the forest thoroughly, for Leah and Seth. There were no signs of the two wolves anywhere!

There was no other sign of Bella, only the trail of skid marks the car tires left. So, everyone returned to the Cullen's even the wolves. Edward wrinkled his brow in anger, disapproving the decision to stop searching.

"Edward", Sam sending his thoughts to him…"Would you be so kind as to translate, that way we can remain in our wolf form to protect the grounds."

"A lot of good that does now!" Edward remarked in a low, draw voices.

"Where are the wolves?" Emmett questioned with a scoffed murkiness in his voice. Jacob scowled at the remarks made about the wolves leaving the yard. A howl echoed in the air from a distance. It was Seth!, all turned to the direction the sounds came from. Sam could see the outline of a faint, gray shape, growing closer. Edward could hear his thoughts…"Help, Bella!", those were his thoughts over, and over again.

"Where is Leah?", Edward called out so everyone could hear.

"Chasing the car!, come fast!" he thought and Edward translated for everyone.

By relaying the thoughts into words, as he ran the others could follow. Jacob shimmered to wolf form to join Sam and his pack. Esme and Rosalie stayed with Renesmee securing the lock-down procedure for the house.

The wolves ran neck to neck with the vampires. The wind from their speed, made its own storm. The trees bent as they blazed by. They ran so fast, their feet barely hit the surface of the water.

It was a sight to behold…you would have sworn they walked on water. The chase lead them to the ferry landing. They could see the boat launch…one boat was motoring miles down the river, and then out of sight.

"How could this happen!" Edward roared, "We can run the river bank."

"Stop!", Carlisle insisted.

"Why!" asked Edward

"The public, Edward!"…"Look around you, the sun is about to rise and here we are, six vampires about to be exposed along with seven horse size wolves…use your head! How could we explain our sparkling skin and a herd of oversized wolves?" explained Carlisle.

Hearing Carlisle's words, they all fell back…back into the forest, out of sight of the oncoming public. People are about to go to work. With the sudden sense of loss, Edward ran in a rage, back to the cottage. Sam caught up with Edward at the cottage and had a long talk. The two walked back to the Cullen's home.

"Now that I'm in human form, would you be kind enough to act as the translator to the other wolves, so all of us would then have a more fluid conversation." Requested Sam.

Edward hesitated, only because of his grief-stricken state of mind…he agreed to do it.

Some wolves entered from the direction of the cottage where they were picking up clues…there were none, just a sickening, sweet smell. It was mind numbing they said, and it affected their thinking.

Jasper was with them, he had to tell them to get out of there. One of the wolves said that Jasper shouted…"Get out of there!, now!" They all came running out! Some holding their heads, or shaking their heads, or others shaking, others rubbing their eyes trying to clear their thoughts!

"What was that all about, Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"So, that's how they incapacitated her."…Jasper realized and told them.

"How?, What? , explain please, what are you talking about." Emmett sputtered

"It's a toxin used to manipulate the mind…how shrewdly done!" "Masterfully done!"

"I didn't see that coming." Pondered Emmett.

"And that's why they did it that way, to keep you from seeing!" Jasper explained.

"Devilish!", Carlisle scowled

"No, skillfully done." Jasper added admiringly.

"Explain yourself, Jasper!", Emmett said with the tone of anger that would kill in his voice.

Jasper gave the kidnappers, esteem and respect at how skillfully they controlled the abduction, enough respect to even regard them with wonder and approval.

"Are you mad?" Jacob asked.

"Just think, if we understood them and what length they would go to that would give us a start to whom may have done it…and why they took Bella!" answered Jasper.

"Who could have her?" Kate asked, as she hit her fist, striking a near-by rock, trying to figure all this out.

The two young wolves were heavily into a conversation of their own. Edward explain that earlier, while Jared and Collin were on patrol, they came across a trail that lead to a back way to the cottage.

They could smell the scent of three maybe four vampires. "Jared, Collin…shimmer", Sam ordered. Without hesitation the two wolves were now, two young men standing before them. Alice for seeing this event, ran into the house to retrieve two towels, so they could cover themselves.

They explained that while patrolling, they came across the scents. At first they didn't react to it because the scents were familiar. They couldn't remember where they had smelled them before, so they ran here to report what they had found…that's when the two walked into this.

"So, tell us, where do you remember the scents from?" Emmett asked, ready for a fight.

Jared was quick to say…, "The battle!"

"What battle? Was it newborns that may have fled and came back to finish the job?"

"No Edward, think man, we destroyed all of them."

"Then it had to be the Volturi…Aro!"

"Why Edward, what would come from Aro taking Bella?", Kate asked and then remembered Aro loved to collect.

"Her talent, mine, Alice's, anyone's he could get his hands on!"

"I don't believe so, it doesn't make sense, when all of us are on our way to Volterra soon, plus Bella."

"Then who, Carlisle, just tell me who else would benefit?"

-Jared spoke up quickly-

"It could have been one of the other vampires that came as your guest."

"They were all family and friends, ready to stand, ready to fight! All of them, standing tall beside us, along-side of you!"

"Not all! …Weren't there two, two who weren't friends? Two that weren't family?" Jacob reminded Edward.

"Who Jacob?" Rosalie wondered.

"The two Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir.", Kate remembered and blurted out.

"Yeah, that's right, Kate," Emmett pondered.

"But why would they take her? We need a rational reason why, and if you remember they didn't have any talents. They also seemed to like Bella." Jasper made it clear to everyone.

"Yeah, maybe they liked her a little too much." Jacob threw back at Jasper.

Jasper, waiting to make all the points clearer, went over a lot of things and events, taking everything into account. "Seth, Leah where were you two, why didn't you howl the warning?" Jacob questioned, trying to get to the bottom of the two wolves' disappearances.

"We patrolled around the cottage first. I peeked in the window from time to time, Bella saw me. While I was at the cottage, I sent Seth to the east end of the forest.", Leah said trying to recall all the events that led to this moment. "I sensed others in the woods, thinking it was one of you, so I went to check and make sure. I called Seth to return to guard Bella. Next thing I know, Seth found me."

"And Seth what's your story?", Jacob asked him as well.

"Leah was worried about Bella when she heard an intruder, she called for me to return so she could check it out before she called you guys in case she was wrong. I arrived to see someone entering the cottage. At first I thought it was you, Edward, because he was tall, but then I realized you would have let us know it was you, so I began to howl and I don't know…Oh, I did smell something odd." Related, Seth.

"What, the scent of the strangers?" asked Edward.

"No, a smell, a sickening sweet smell. It made me feel like someone gave me Novocain." Said Seth

"But you also said something about a POW!", Sam asked this time.

" A blinding light and a slight pain in my head. Next thing I know, Leah was nudging me. She said follow her, we took off running!" remembered Seth.

"I didn't want to lose the trail," Leah said. "I sent Seth back, and the rest is what you already know."

Sam, seeing the oncoming four wolves; Paul, Quil, Embry and Brady, asked Edward to tell them to shimmer before they reached the yard.

"We need to act quickly!" Carlisle stated. "It will be bright and sunny soon."

"I see…the strangers will have to stay indoors, as we will." Kate said with more understanding.

"Yes, and that will mean, Sam; you, Jacob, and your packs can search during the day, if that's okay with the two of you?" Carlisle suggested trying to form a plan.

"I agree," Sam answered, concerned for his comrades. We need to put our heads together and come up with a plan for the search, as Carlisle said," Alice suggested, in the spirit of good will.

"There should be two teams…The Quileutes searching during the day, and The Cullen's in the evening." "Is this agreeable to all?"

The plan was comprised, due to the conduction of the weather in the area, this day…bright and sunny, unusual for Forks! The vampires wouldn't be able to move around today, of all days. So, Sam said they should meet with the Cullens at dusk, after their search. All agreed to this plan…Alice was asked if she could see anything, to search around the edges of her mind, a new trick she learned when she had to keep a watch on Bella hanging out at La Push. She couldn't.

At dusk, there would be two teams, again. While Cullens waited, they decided to go hunting, it was needed.

Dusk came…this time each team would be made up of half wolf, half vampire, to maximize the amount of ground they could cover before they lost them.

The division of the teams was designed for safety reasons, to give both teams equal strengths in case they had to fight. The division also made them as great as possible.

"We need to pick up the trail right away, before it grows cold." Alice said.

"This is how it will be… half will follow the first path we took running to the landing for Bella… which will be Edward because of his mind reading ability. Emmett, you and Rose, go to safeguard Edward's emotions. Sam, your pack members are Jared, Collin and Paul for speed and over-all brute force. While I, another mind reader, will team with Carlisle, Kate, and Jazz because of our talents. Plus Jacob's pack members are Quil, Embry and Brady. You're to travel the route to the airport and just keep watch." "Leah, you and Seth stay with Esme. I know you want to be a part of the action, but Esme, she trusts you…I feel Nessie could be a target, too, and Nessie is a part of your pack." Alice looked into Leah's eyes; "Understand?…Leah made no sound, only bowed her head and nodded with understanding.

Off they all went, to recover their friend, their family member. They were all family now; one, fighting battles for safety, two, fighting for principle, three, together again for love of family!

Edward and some of his team, as well as Sam's, entered from the rocky edge of the lake.

Edward, tossing the water from his hair, as the great black wolf shook his mane free of moisture, Carlisle, Jacob and the remaining parties of the teams entered the meeting place. No one had Bella or had any leads on who may have taken her.

"This is too much!, no leads! no idea of who, and no place to start!… "What are we going to do?"

"Well Edward, the pack and I will continue to search the nearby woods for any traces." Sam offered.

"Yeah, my pack and I will go to the Olympic Range. We'll go there to see if they doubled back, just to throw us off." Jacob added.

"Fine, fine ideas, all." Carlisle said thanking The Quileutes for their devotion.

"Let's return home to get a clearer assessment of the situation."

Edward, with the agony of pain on his face, looked so lost. The pain and distress forming in his throat forced him to yell out. "I can't lose her!, I can't!"… sounding as though he was crazy. Edward said over and over, "Take me to Volterra and leave me!", acting as though all was lost.

"Snap out of it!, you have to be stronger than this! You act as though Bella is dead. She's counting on you to find her,, and what about Nessie?, do you want her to lose both parents?"

"Alice, you shame me."

"No brother, I love you and I know you're better than this. All of us know it's hard to maintain your sense of lost. To be deprived of the one you love. You have forgotten, we have lived through it with you once before, and will do, all in our power, to help you."

"We won't let you go through it again, I promise! And, you know I keep my promises." Receiving a smile from Edward, Carlisle reached for his son, giving him something to hold on to… if only for the moment.

Edward spoke with such sorrow in his voice…"I can't lose her."

"Carlisle!, Eleazar is on the phone", Esme said as she handed the receiver to him.

"No, not now, would you please asked him to call back later?"

"He sounds upset and insisting to talk to you, urgent!" he said.

"Insisted?"

"Yes", she said…"To tell you, now. He sounds, to be in a panic."

Carlisle, hearing all that Esme had to say, was very curious as to what was so urgent and what could Eleazar had said to make Esme think he was in a panic? So, the events of the evening would have to wait for a moment.

"Hello…Eleazar…are you there?" There was silence on the other end, Carlisle didn't know what to think.

There…on the other end…a hello.

"I'm sorry Eleazar, but I can't talk now, you'll have to call at another time, I'm truly sorry."

"No!, we have to talk!, and now!, it's about your Bella!".

"Slow down!, what have Kate told you?"

At this point Eleazar, being so excited about the information he was tryin to tell Carlisle, started talking so fast and feeling so much at one time, that he didn't sound coherent. He was usually a person of such great intellectual ability.

"What are you trying to say?"

"My friend, I'm so sorry for the trouble I've brought down on your family!… I can't talk now we're in the car and will be there soon!"

Carlisle, stunned by Eleazar call, was left speechless, dazed, and wondering. Edward, sitting and holding his head, was paralyzed with his pain of lost and was of no help, himself rendered senseless.

Alice always by his side attempted to help him snap out of it. "You, Alice, help Jazz, no one can help me, unless Bella is returned to me."

"What did Eleazar say, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked. Everyone was interested, the call held the attention of them all.

"He and the others are on their way."

"In the morning?" Emmett asked.

"No, now!, He's on his way calling from his cell phone in the car."

The great house was still, no talking, no movement. Renesmee walked over to Edward. "Daddy, why are you sitting here like this? Where is mama? Is she at Grandpa Charlie's ?"

Edward still didn't look up. She placed her tiny hand on his face. He could see all the sorrow now, that Renesmee saw and was confused by. Moved by the sadness that was trying to take hold of Renesmee. Edward got to his feet. "Let's go for a walk Nessie." He told her, moving very slowly.

"Do you want one of us to go along?" Jasper asked concerned to how Renesmee would handle her mother being gone.

It'll be okay, we need the time alone. I need to find a way to tell her."

"I think she knows Edward."

"You may be right Alice, but the walk will do us both good, and she needs to hear it from me. The other concern I have…!"

"What is it now Edward?, what, more?" Esme asked, looking puzzled.

"Charlie!, what do we tell him?"

"Oh!", she said with a look of sorrow.

The forest was full of life now! Earlier it seems to be dull, lonely and dead. But now, all the little creatures acted as though they sensed Edward's pain and loneliness, and seem to want to help cheer him up. "Nessie, Mommy is going to be gone for a little while."

"When did she leave? Where did she go? Doesn't she still love me?"

Edward overwhelmed by the questions that were hurled at him, didn't realize he wasn't prepared for them, and couldn't handle his own pain let alone Renesmee's lost. Alice saw this and was right where she was needed once again, at Edward's side and Jasper followed.

"Nessie, come to Auntie Alice." Alice held out her arms as Renesmee ran to her. Jasper took care of Edward. Alice began to explain only what Renesmee needed to know for the moment, to calm her fears.

"We're sorry to intrude on you and Nessie, but I knew you needed me; please don't be mad." Pleaded Alice.

Edward looked up at his little sister with marked appreciation in his eyes. She bent down to hug him. They embraced long and lovingly. Alice punched him on the shoulder. With a giggle in her voice, she said…"Come on!, No one's dead yet!, silly."

He punched her back, tossed her hair, patted Jasper on the back, picked Renesmee up and all of them started back to this house.

"Daddy, let's call Mama when we get home. We could say goodbye, then…couldn't we?"

"Maybe later, Sweetie, company is coming soon."

"We need to hurry back Edward!"

"What? Do you see something?"

Alice's eyes flashed at Renesmee, "Not now, let's just get back." Renesmee on Edward's back, wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed his face, touched his cheek, and said softly in his ear…"I love you Daddy." With pain-filled eyes, he held her tightly and said, "I love you too baby."

He kissed her in return and off they all went, running through the forest back to the great house. In the driveway as they approached, a car appeared. Driving at what must have been top speed, the car came to a sudden halt. Two men jumped out of the car, followed by two women.

They didn't see Edward and the others, they were too busy rushing to the front door.

"Oh my!" Alice said without thinking of Edward's reaction. He dismissed his curiosity for the moment when he noticed the pool of water that was watering up in Renesmee's eyes. Eager to know, he glanced at Alice and said, "We'll talk later."

The door to the house opened anticipating their entrance. Rosalie was there, on the front porch to search, but they were already there. The group walked along the hallway down the stairs to the beautiful, large living room. This inner room, was designed for large gatherings and safety. Garrett greeted everyone as they entered.

"Where is your beautiful wife, Bella?" It was obvious he didn't know and that nothing had been said until their arrival back at the house.

Before an explanation was given Renesmee said…"Mama is on a trip."

"Everyone turned their attention to Edward, but understood…Eleazar spoke, "Why couldn't you speak to me earlier, Carlisle? And yes, where is your lovely Isabella?"

"She prefers that you call her Bella."

"Yes, I am sorry…Bella, if that's her wish."

"Esme", Carlisle called and gave her a look, with a nod of his head, Esme took Renesmee from Edward and left the room.

"Now tell us everything." Eleazar, now speaking

"And I'm sure you must have something to tell of your own?" replied Carlisle.

Alice stepped up, "Bella is gone, we don't know how. We don't know why, and we don't know who!"

"What can you say my love, that can help them?" Carmen asked Eleazar.

"No!" The room was filled with tension, pain, and confusion. Jasper as always, had the solution for the situation, and the room was calm, here to tell him, in heaven's name, what had been going on here. Carlisle walked over to the long staircase, near the edge of it and closed his eyes in what seem to be defeat.

Eleazar, feeling his friend's despair, placed one hand on his shoulder and said…"There's nothing we can do tonight."

"You're right;" Kate said; "But what were you trying to tell Carlisle earlier on the phone, that would make you drive all this way in such a rush?"

"I was hoping I was wrong, when I saw Bella wasn't here, I thought it would be better to wait until morning."

"Why wait?"

"Because none of us, yes that right, I, included; weren't thinking clearly, and all of us will need our wits about us." Eleazar concluded

14. Untold Stories

"Come now!, Eleazar, what's up?"…Edward asked, after scanning is mind, while he talked to Kate, and realized he was hiding something.

"What is it?" Edward asked, again.

"What do you mean?" returned Eleazar.

"Do I have to spell it out? Why all the cloak and dagger? What are you keeping from us?" Edward grumbled.

"Please don't be upset with me, my young friend."

Edward hearing what was being thought, couldn't believe it. Edward's eyes dark with anger, demanded to know why Eleazar was evading the truth.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Emmett asked a little off balance from Edward's tone.

"Why would you invite them?" barked Edward.

"Who, Edward?" Carlisle asked reentering the room from checking on Renesmee.

"The Volturi!, It was Eleazar who invited our old friends."

"Who, did what?" cried out, Kate!

"Yes, it was I" Eleazar confessed.

"How dare you!, What made you think you had the right?" Kate sheaked

"I thought…." Eleazar started to say

Stopping him before he could speak, Edward said, "You thought what?"

"Let him speak!", Carmen demanded

"Someone had to make the first move," began Eleazar.

"Move to do what?" Edward roared!

"To resolve the difference among us." Explained Eleazar

"And you took it upon yourself that it would be us!"

"I knew they wouldn't."

"Why not? They caused the problem." "And that's exactly why, remember they left with their tails between their legs, in other words they left ashamed and dishonored."

Emmett interrupted…"Yeah, but why did it have to be us? It was we who was wronged."

"And for just that reason is why."

"They would never asked for us, forgiveness and it would have always been that rift floating there."

"Why does anyone have to be forgiven? We could just leave things the way they are." Requested Edward.

"No, my son, Carlisle quickly stepped in and said. "I now see the wisdom of what Eleazar tried, to do no matter how clumsily done."

"Exactly what was that, Carlisle. Please enlighten us?" Edward asked sarcastically.

Carlisle explained that Eleazar felt that their world order was needed to be kept, the semblance of law and order. If that failed, there wouldn't be gate-keepers any longer. Eleazar asked, looking at them all." What did they think would happen then … CHAOS?"

"Eleazar thought if we were the first to forgive, and offered the preferable olive branch, that would be look upon in a better light, then the Volturi to people, the other covenant, the other clan."

"But, it back-fired!" Eleazar said.

"You had good intention, why do you say it back fired?" Garrett asked not knowing the Volturi had been invited to the wedding.

"Well, the Cullens know something that you, Kate, and the other don't. Oh dear, I have put my shoe in my mouth!"

"Eleazar, what have you done? There's no harm trying to do a good thing even if the Volturi don't come…"

Out of nowhere, a horrifying laugh filled the room. "Not coming, did you say, not coming? Oh, you're so right!, we're GOING!"

"What did you say Alice?" Kate asked with anger.

"Carlisle, would you give Kate the card to read." Alice requested.

Carlisle went up the stairs from the great room, crossed the hall to reach the

stairs to his study. Returning in record time, he held an 8x8 ivory colored card. Carlisle began to speak, "It reads…**I send greetings, my dear ones…**,"

"Enough!, I don't want to hear anymore!" Kate shouted.

"Read on", Garrett asked Carlisle.

"But these people killed my sister!"

"I know my love, I just want to hear what they have the nerve to say, read on Carlisle please."

Carlisle continued to read. "**We thank you for the invitation, it came as a welcome surprise, we accept. More than that, we have prepared to host the wedding here, in Volterra. You cannot refuse; we have everything in readiness. See all of you soon, Aro**."

"How could you do this to me?, my big day!" Surprisingly, it was Alice yelling the questions out. Using words, as if they were attacking arrows flying through the air.

"All this bickering doesn't solve anything. Aro is cunning."

"Tell us why were you upset on the phone, so upset, that you couldn't wait to get here and what does it all have to do with Bella?"

Eleazar took a moment, standing very still in the middle of the room. At first, you would have thought he hadn't heard Edward's questions, but he turned slowly and with a long leering look, he spoke. "Carlisle, what year is this?"

"Come on, what does the year have to do with anything?" Edward grumbled.

"First, in order to know a thing, you have to understand it" This was his answer.

"It's 2009 of course" Carlisle stated looking a bit unsettled.

"No, my friend, think."

Carlisle now began searching his mind for past memories, or history. "Oh no!", he said as Rosalie walked over to take his hand in confusion.

"What's wrong Carlisle, what have you remembered?"

With disbelief on his face, he asked the question to himself, "How did I miss that?"

Emmett, Jasper, and the others drew closer to Carlisle, a low whisper, ever so slight, just barely audible, out of his mouth…"The Year of the Serpent"

"Yes, Eleazar said, now do you see my fear?"

"Yesssss…" was all that could be heard.

"What are you two talking about?"

"My God, is it time again?"

"Yes, my friend."

"Time for what? Tell us!", everyone asked at once.

"The Year of the Serpent! What does that mean? What is it?"

"The Festival of Apollyon or The Festival of the Beast, it has been called this for many thousands of years."

"How does Bella fit into all this?"

"I'm not truly sure. Maybe, if it is, indeed them, they want her because of the prophecy. Carlisle said the last words long, and slow, as if not to say them at all.

"And now, there's a prophecy…What's next?"

"My brother, do you really want to know?"

"Don't be so smart, Rose", Edward warned.

"You could be right, the prophecy."

"That's why I called, plus what I thought I saw, your Bella, but, then again. I'm not sure of anything. When we arrived, I hoped…"

Eleazar was trying to make sense of a sight, given to him.

"You said, you saw something."

"Yes, didn't you?"

"No or to be truthful, important things are being blocked, but I can see around a thought if I use something else as a focal point. I've just learned how to do this recently." Alice assured them.

So they had a 'why' of some sort, at least, they thought. They still needed 'who'

"Aro did this." Emmett accused.

"No!, think my friend." Eleazar requested with an unsealed tone.

"Why not him, then?" Emmett questioned Eleazar's assessment.

"Aro is not a stupid man, he wouldn't be so foolish", Carlisle answered, only to try to make himself believe it.

"Why do you say it like you're not sure Carlisle? You're right, why would he go through all that trouble of a kidnapping, when all of us were about to go there?"

"I see, then who?"

"Back to square one!"

"Can either of you, shed some light on the festival? What is it all about? Tell us what you know about the prophecy." Garrett asked concerned, but very interested.

"You know more about it than I, Eleazar."

"That could be true in part, but we will need your knowledge as well. You lived with them, too and for a longer period of time than I, Carlisle."

"Yes, but you're older and have been a part of more things, if I recall."

"Nonsense!…All of this!…I know who has my Bella! I'm going…Right now!"

"Stop!, that's suicide. I won't let you do it!" It was a surprise, Tanya was the one who had spoken out.

The love Tanya had for Edward at one time had never died. She had always hope that someday he would come around to thinking of her in the same way… and now, it seem to have taken new roots in Bella's absence.

Even though he loved another, she was determined to keep him safe inspite of himself. "Don't you realize, they think that they have us anyway, don't make it easier." She told him, keeping her secret feelings to herself.

Carmen wanted to make it clear, that by attending the wedding as Aro planned, they had the upper hand. By using Aro's plan, they now had a legitimate reason for being there, no cover story would be needed. When they got there, they could search for her reasonably.

Carlisle agreed that would be better than going there for a fight, and it made sense since they didn't know where Bella was. The wedding, yes!, He's out-smarted himself. The Cullens now realized that, they have the perfect cover-up story of all and not of their own making! By using it, they won't be under suspicion.

Before they did anything, both families would have to fully understand and have all the knowledge they could gather about the festival. Eleazar was sure that the wedding was a cover for the festival, but wasn't sure if they were the ones who had taken Bella or the reason for her to be taken, in the first place. All of them agreed to put the details in the hands of Eleazar and Carlisle, seeing that they were the oldest and the wisest.

"Then you, Eleazar", Carlisle reluctantly stated.

"No, our hands", Eleazar said, and they shook on it. Eleazar started with what he knew…

First, everyone needed to know that the Volturi pride themselves on the festivals and they needed to know, that all of the festivals are given for specific reason or for purpose. This is lesson one.

Two, there are multitudes of festivals that take place throughout the years. Some had to be a cover for feedings, some for rivals, etc. There are always crowds at these celebrations. They would have large processions winding through the streets, similar to the one you, my young friends, involve yourselves in, Alice.

But the ones I now speak of are more terrifying; scary masks parading among gaily decorated humans. Now, this is what's needed to be known, the origins of these particular processions, pre-date Marcus and Caius, but not Aro, I believe. In Volterra, Aro is said to be, two, maybe three thousand years old. His age is truly unknown.

Carlisle felt he had something to add. "If my information is correct, another one of their festivals is coming up soon. If memories serve me, it's called, 'The Bridle Parade'."

"Yes, you're right, good to know you remember my friend. We're going to need all you know, as well as, my own knowledge and any others!"

"The procession you speak of, includes heinous serpents and is all together dark, hence the title…'The Year of the Serpent', formally 'The Beast'. It goes back to a pre-Roman fertility cult in which winter was driven out every year with various rites and a great deal of blood and…."

"So, you're saying Bella was taken to fulfill these rural rites?"

"My feeling on it, yes! If not this one, the next one that comes in a few weeks from now, yes."

"Why did you stop?, Tell us more of this untold story." Emmett said, fascinated by the tale.

"Because the next words you hear could cost us our lives, that's a very real, possibility. All of you need to think about that."

"I have, there's nothing left to lose, Edward said. My life went with Bella."

"And so, what about that beautiful child in the other room? What about her? You haven't thought much about her have you?" Surprisingly once again, the question had come from Tanya, trying, hoping, to shock him out of it.

Before the events at the Cullen's house occurred, there were strangers in the area. Across the range, a movement! It was four bodies hurriedly moving on their way.

What's this? I couldn't see! My eyes were covered with, what seem to be gauze-like. My thoughts were clouded, made fuzzy., I assumed, so I couldn't think clearly or reason, as if to keep me from letting Edward in. I remember falling and being tied-up. I believe, I must have collapsed. When I recovered my waists and ankles were tied. What's this? Strange, triple woven, Ah-h-h…silk cord! I'm really beginning to hate silk!

My sense of unease grew stronger, the farther away we got. I felt a brief twinge of redemption, I realized Edward would tear them apart when he got his hands on them! But, he didn't know where I was, did he? How would he feel about this? I tried to ignore it, knowing the pain he must be in. I had an idea of what direction they were traveling. To the east, I could hear the steam, The water even smelled of home. We was still in the area, if only I could get away!

Now seeing a little for the first time, I found myself staring into the night sky. Recalling the events of the past few weeks, with some sense of understanding. I tried asking questions of my captors, but no one would speak to me. After traveling on foot for awhile, they put me into a dark colored car and took off. I heard what sounded like water and a tug boat or ferry. All of them were dressed in street clothes, but their faces were masked from me. The one face I did see wasn't familiar. There was a smell I had smelled before, I seem to know, but I couldn't remember from where.

"Who are you?" I demand to know." But no one, once again, would speak, how frustrating!

A note was given to me, on a card similar to the invitation sent by the Volturi. It was given to me to read the message printed on it. As I went over the printed contents, shock filled me!

"You have got to be kidding!" I screamed.

A loud lungful sound hit the air, and I fainted. I thought it was impossible for a vampire to have such physical reactions, but there you go, I had fainted. Fainted out of sheer horror from the words on the note card.

I was told, I was to be married! After I gathered my senses together and had a very hysterical laugh at the amusement of it, I said…, "I'm already married!, and to a man who won't be very happy with this joke! My husband is Edward Cullen, of the Olympic coven." I told him. Another note card was placed in my hand. "So, that's how you going to play it? Well, I'm not playing along!" Still, no one talked to me. "I'm not going to read another note!"…then, a second note was also placed in my hand. "Now, I have two, so what, I'm not going to read it. I can't make it any clearer!" I'm not going to read it can't make it any clearer?"

The man took my hands and, now with force lifted it up to my face so I would read, this time I did…he frighten me! I read; I was demanded to make a call. I was suppose to call my Edward and tell him, no make him believe, I didn't want or love him anymore! Were they for real?

I asked the man if he realized that the moment my family knew who had me, they would come running! "My knights in shining armor!" But, I didn't know who had me. Looking over the remainder of the note; I didn't finish at first because it was so hilarious…COMICAL!

The words caught my eyes, it read…You need to convince them to let you go, not to look for you, or your father and mother will be killed without any warning. Even if it takes years, some happy little accident and then…he smiled.

I didn't know what to do. I had no choice that I could see, and I had no time. He pulled out a cell phone. It was shoved in my hand. I threw it down. He picked it up and showed me a picture of my mother at a ball game. I dialed the number, I could hear it ring, such sweet music I thought…home!, family…Edward!, "Hello", the voice on the other end greeted…."Hello, is anyone there?" the voice said.

Who was this? I did recognized their voice, but couldn't place it. I thought I dialed the wrong number out of panic. Just as I heard the sound of the receiver being replaced, I said, "Hello." "Hello, is this the Cullen's resident?"

"Yes, who would you like to speak to?"

I couldn't figure out who this was, so I asked. "May I asked, who I'm speaking to?"

"Oh, forgive me, I'm Tanya a guest at the Cullen's."

It sounded as though, she spoke with a smile and here I was about to take it away.

"Could I asked, who's calling?"

I guess, her asking is only fair. "It's Bella, I said quickly, but, please don't say it out loud, I need to talk to Carlisle only!"

She couldn't respond, Edward had read her thoughts and hurried to the phone. No one, not even Tanya knew what had happen, he moved so quickly it wasn't until Edward called out my name, and then the dial-tone and then, silence! The man had hung up the phone, cutting off any chance of Edward reading any of their minds.

"What's going on Edward?, Who was that on the phone? Was it really Bella?" Alice asked him with joy in her voice! Edward couldn't say a word, and ran out the house.

"It was Isabella!, I'm sorry, Bella." Tanya told them.

"Where is she? Is she free? Is that where Edward is headed?" Emmett asked, not wanting to be left out of a fight.

"I'm not sure what happen, I think the phone went dead." Was Tanya's reply.

"She was there, so close….!" Edward said to himself over and over, beating himself up. "She was there, on the phone, so close. I wanted to tell her so much. Starting with what she means to me, that I need her, come home to me. I wanted to tell her all the things in the world, all at once. I love you, miss you, need you, so close…I will, get you back! I wanted to asked her…Where are you love, just tell me how to find you?" As I sit out here by our little pond, all these thoughts ran through my head.

"Oh, Alice, Is it you?"

"Who else?, What was that all about, back at the house?"

"She was on the other end of the phone, Alice!"

"If she did it once, she'll do it again, Edward."

"You're right, you're right," and then he took Alice's hand.

"Come on, Jacob is due back to take Nessie to La Push, come, let's go see her off. Now tell me, what are you going to tell Charlie?"

"Uh-h-h, let's see. Oh, I know, that you, Bella, and the other girl are going to be pampered and shopping for the wedding for a few days."

"Yeah, that will work, I knew you could pull it together. You have to. Just keep thinking, she called once, she'll do it again."

"Okay, I hear you." Edward said as he took Alice in his arms for a soul filled hug.

15. Gilded Cage

We must be at their destination. We've been traveling for a long time, now. It has been hours, maybe even days that have gone by. My sense of time has been destroyed. I'm not sure, not quite sure of anything at the moment. My wrists are tied-and yes-with that silly silk cord. "Get real, use rope! Why does everyone use silk? It's not practical! I can get me out of this I believe, just so you know."

"We're not allowed to mark you in any way and rope would scare you. So, co-operate or it won't matter!"

It was dark, the smell of damp musty old earth was sharp. I remember this smell! It wasn't this apparent before. So, it's the Volturi after all that have me!, But why? Who is it I am suppose to married…Oh no!, not Aro!

Edward had to come and get out of here. They wanted me to call before, when they come again. I won't fight them. And then I could give clues….That's the ticket! They're going to host the wedding, how can I use that? Edward and the others will be here soon… Is this a trap? And I'm the bait. No, that feels wrong, there's more, and not some ridiculous story about me marrying one of them.

After being taken down a very long and winding hallway, we took a left around a corner and down another corridor. I was put into a wing all my own, far away from any life. I was told, all would be made clear soon. I stood there, at the entrance of the suite. There, at the entrance were double doors flanked by two guards. They opened the doors. I could see in…It was, MAGNIFICENT!". The first thing I saw was…"Creation". Someone had painted the famous details of the fresco, painted by Michelangelo. The splendor of the room, overshadowed my anger, at the moment, it took my breath away! Opulence at its finest. Columns, eight of them, Corinthian inspired, stood tall giving their admiration to the enormous double king-size bed. The posh bedding was lavishing lush, showering in a shimmering blush, rose pink satin. I believe inspired by the ornate-thinking, Italian style of Aro. A buttercream Tibetan moon, two-door wardrobe, bold and exotic stood against a wall. It had moon-shaped medallions and an elegant sliding key closure, that contrasted its ivory and gold foil…Dramatic

A breeze from the balcony blew in making the fragrances from all the flowers in the room come alive and fill the air. Essences of white amber, fresh mandarin, orchids and rosewood. The smells were…"Hypnotic!", I was among such extravagances. Continuing to look around the room, I could see mixed with casual. The pair of graceful wingbacks sat near the foot of the bed. The chairs woven golden stripes shimmered. Carved swan-like curved console tables, richly polished walnut, with classical lines and a regal splendor…made a grand statement. There, sitting on one of the tables was a beautiful jeweled box. Amethyst stones, diamonds and Austrian crystals set in sterling silver, lay as a gift for me.

The closet was a room all of its own: designed in such a manner that I compare it to a 'Victoria Secret' Shop..."Impressive! They get points for that". Everything "A Gilded Cage", would hold! My back was towards the door when he stepped in. I didn't know he was here, I just admired the room. It was only his voice, but it was enough. I knew it was, my dream lover! But how, I was there and he was here. It wasn't Aro! With shock and surprise, I turned to face my captor. "How can this be?, I know you".

"I astro-projected myself…telepathic persuasions, a little trick I know, it's my gift. "Didn't you enjoy yourself?, I did…extremely! I hope you found it as pleasurable as I ."

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't!". I said this trying to remain calm, as I learned what was to be done to me.

"You lie!"

"And you'll never know. It wasn't real, anyway."

"That's where you're wrong. All of it, every touch, every taste, and you liked it. More than that, you wanted it."

"Yes, yes I did, only because I thought it was Edward."

"Tell yourself that, if it makes you feel better. If, that's how you're going to get through the day that's fine. But, remember this, you're mine, on that level at least, anyway."

"In your dreams!"  
"I hate to correct you, but I think it was yours….ha! ha!."

"Stop this!, who are you anyway, why can't I see? Your voice, I know it."

"You can't see, because I don't want you to, not yet! It's another one of my little tricks. "Oh, you will know who I am soon enough. I'm using a psyche blinder on you, as I did on your sister, just to keep everyone out of my business."

"And the emotional roller coaster I've been on for the last few weeks, that was you too?"

"Just trying to get you to be more in touch with your inner vampire. You looked so deprived the last time I saw you."

"You saw me? When? Who are you?"

"All in good time."

"For what reason can you justify doing all this to me?"

"Love."

"Love!, what about love, more puzzles for me to figure out?"

"My love for you!"

"Your, what!" ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!…You Love Me! Sure!…You say, we have met, if that's true, then you have only seen me three or four times. How can you say you love me?, You don't know me."

"The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew it then, that it would end this way."

"What way?"

"You being mine."

"I'm married to Edward Cullen!"

"Just a minor detail."

"A minor detail, you need to visit a psychiatrist if you think I will ever stop loving my Edward. There's an unbreakable connection between the two of us."

"Then I'll keep you hidden until you come to your senses or to my way of thinking."

"You're doing what!, you're crazy!…What about the others, won't they have something to say about me being held here?"

"No, believe it or not, things aren't what they seem; No one, other than my people know you're here, for safety reasons. If they did, they wouldn't or couldn't do anything about it, as you will learn later."

"I love you, he insisted. Like I asked before, how could this be? He couldn't explain it he said, I excited him, I was told. I asked him to prove it to me…"If you truly love me, let me see the face of the man that loves me." And as if a light was turned on, I had my sight.

"You!…You, say you love me!"

"Yes, more then I can express, and there's nothing I wouldn't give you."

"My freedom!"

"Except that."

"Conduction's!, What happen to anything?; "Be real, the first time we met you were enamored with me and thought of me as a meal. The second time, you only winked, the third, was to destroy me. So, you need to make it clear, where does the love come, where is there any, love?"

"It's true what you say, but also, each time I saw you, there was this…feeling."

"Yeah, hunger!"

"Stop this. I'm trying to answer you. You're so beautiful."

"Now!"

"Yes, and then. The whole time, even the first time I saw you. You have beauty, both apparent and inner. I want what you give Cullen, I want to feel such intense emotion and loyalty."

"Never!, you can't force feelings, and I will never love anyone but Edward", I said while standing my ground.

Laughter came from him in a mocking manner that sent chills down my spine.

"You will be mine, Isabella!"  
"Bella!"

"Isabella."

"Bella!"

"You're my treasure, not Cullen's. You're deemed very special, precious to me; and valuable, not just to me, but the one that would claim you, and I do."

"But I'm Edward's."

"He will get his chance."

"He has no need to, I'm his!"

"Not now, and if all goes my way, never."

"Never is right, you will never have me!"

"Oh, but I already do. Stop all of this! I need you to listen to me."

"Why should I? It seem as though you have taken everything out of my hands."

"Just listen, everything has meaning and purpose, so does this. Once in every five hundred years, there's a jewel found. There's a prophecy that describes the jewel. It always appears in the year of the serpent. That's this year. The anniversary of the festival is in a few weeks."

"And what does all of this have to do with me?"

"During this time and only at this time, if you are deemed worthy, the select is granted the gift of a mate. You may asked, what's so special about this, well, not just any mate, but any mate of their choosing. They can be chosen from anywhere in the world and from anyone who owns them. An unbreakable law, known to all."

"But you can't! I'm taken. Already chosen, hooked, married, etc, however you say it….I'm his!"

"I would have to win you of course, but the hard part is done."

"There's no room in my heart for you, or your ego."

With that he slammed his fist on the table that stood in between the two of us. He looked across the table at his prize, me; whose air of contempt was unmistakable. Out of the door he stormed. In a single day, I've lost everything! I struggle against the dangerous ideas of what may happen; not sure of what to expect. His fight for my approval and finally my love, never, I thought! He knew there must be a way to make me, but how?

A day or two went by. I had only one servant to wait on me, something I'm not use to. She looked to be about fifteen. Her name was Lyssa. She seemed shy. I wondered why she never talked to me. I came to realize it wasn't that she wouldn't talk, it was because she couldn't, she was mute. I was allowed to walk around in only a few areas in this oversized wing of the castle. There was a balcony overlooking a garden, it was beautiful. On the third day, later that afternoon, he came back.

"The city is full of creatures that walk invisibly among us, for the upcoming festival and feed on many things…flesh, blood, energy, emotions and even other vampires. An ancient, eldritch race that sees all, but you'll be safe here, Isabella."

He told me these things to put fear in my heart, and so he did, but I won't let him get the better of me. I responded back with a smirky tone and a smile, Bella please. That seem to take the air out of his sails. "It seems, old rules have been thrown to the wind wild abandon. I know science fiction hides the facts about us, vampires on Wall Street or any other walk of life. The way humans feel about us, it wouldn't be accepted, nor the paranormal romances I had with you, none of it is fair, life isn't fair a lot of the time. I did it to you, because I do love you and so, I took my chance while I had it, forgive me." Love among the ruins, Bella, let's do it!…It's fresh and fertile ground we're about to stand on, anything could happen this year, and you can be a part of it!" He said all this thinking it would encourage me.

"If you are going to bring in another worldly, fantastic, or some science fictional element to force me; well, I can't stop you! What can I do about it? But, it's not a good idea to wait. When Edward and the others get here, Edward will read your mind and then kill you." Knowing, I tipped my hand, I tried to do damage control. "On second thought, I guess, you'll use your blinding trick." I said this hoping he wouldn't read into it…My last realization.

He was waiting for just the right moment. Placing a hand on each side of my face, all I could say was…my head. The words came out low and flat. During what seem like another dream, I felt his lips. The smooth texture of them; the sweet delicious scent.

"No!", the scent is wrong, this wasn't Edward. He won't trick me again. I must fight, I told myself. I can't betray Edward…Keep telling yourself. So, I struggled to regain what I knew to be true. But, I couldn't, what was this? What kind of hold did he have over me? How could he get me to do these things. It was me, truly me, wanting him, lusting for him. All this, was so familiar it felt right, I wanted him badly. I felt trapped within myself, a slave to desires. We embraced, his hands discovered every inch of me; It had come down to this, me fighting myself for Edward. I had been tested by many life-threating situations but, this seem to be the most dangerous. It's a betrayal, not just Edward, but to the life I had held so very dear.

What if, despite my best efforts, I fail and become his? But now, here I was cornered in the arms of a man I didn't want, but wanted so badly. There was no possible route of escape from the deadly oncoming desire I now felt. It took, all of me, that was still Edward's. It took, all of the strength I had. I moved to position my face to look into his eyes. I stared him down unforgiving…"NO!", came from my mouth loud and very clear.

He snatched me by my wrists and dragged me to the bed. I was now yelling, he bellowed out…"You're mine, and I won't be denied!"

16. A Vampire's Tale

Searching through many books for days, Carlisle sat at his desk wondering and staring into space, feeling defeated. Flushed with the facts that the situation was out of his control, there was a knock at the door to his study. "Come in", he said.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I need to talk or have something to do, so I won't go crazy." Edward confided to him.

"Why are you in here going through all these books?" Eleazar asked as he walk through the door to Carlisle's study, watching the agony that had a hold over him.

"I hope, I'm not disturbing you old friend, let me help the two of you if I can."

"Any help you can give will be welcomed." Carlisle stated.

"I'm so sorry for not seeing it sooner. I had no idea Aro would do such a thing."

"We still don't know who it was that took Bella. We shouldn't assume it was Aro." Carlisle reminded Eleazar.

As they came down the stairs to join the others, Carlisle asked Eleazar to explain the prophecy to them. "I'm not old enough to know all the details, I've never attended one" Carlisle cleared up his reasoning for Eleazar to tell the tale.

"I, myself, was born at the end of one and only know of the stories that were told. There are books, one is said to be, the one that tells the whole story…you should have it." Eleazar explained.

"Me! Why should I have it? I sure hope so!"

"Other than Aro, you Carlisle, have the largest library, and I know that Aro doesn't have it. So, you must or it's lost for all time." These were Eleazar's words. "Looking at the collection you have here, books from all ages, there's no doubt that you have it, we will just have to search, hard." Eleazar insisted with such assurance.

"What book are you two speaking of?" Carmen asked as she entered the room.

"We're searching for any information to help retrieve their Bella and there's a book that gives the details about the upcoming festival. It holds details about, The Year of the Serpent."

They decided to go back upstairs to Carlisle's study, with Carmen helping this time. Carmen looked around the room admiring the artwork that hung on the walls and the massive library he had collected.

"Come, you're my guest, let's not spend any more time up here. Let's leave this place for now and rejoin the family." Carlisle asked of Edward and his friends.

"Of course, we'll leave these dusty, old books for now, but we'll start again with fresher eyes, later," Eleazar said as he patted his old friend on the shoulder.

Down the stairs, once again, the three came. The family was there in the great room awaiting to hear any news, if they had found any. All were there, all but Edward, this time. Edward, so filled with grief and sorrow, left after descending the stairs without anyone noticing he was out walking. Was out warning in the woods, not knowing what to do with himself; feelings so lost and alone. It was midmorning as Edward realized he was near La Push.

"Oh!, I've crossed the borderline! Get a hold of yourself man! Do you want to start a war?" He asked himself. As Edward turned to flee the area he was spotted.

"Stop!, right where you are Cullen!" It was a great, gray wolf!

"Is that you Paul? I'm sorry, I wasn't hunting! I was just…"

"Just what?" The words cut him off and gave him no compassion.

"I was running, thinking, not paying attention to the direction I was going." Edward told the large, gray wolf, so they wouldn't have to fight.

"Likely story, Cullen. Stay right where you are, I'll call Sam."

"I told you, it was an honest mistake!"

"So you say, you vampires have been doing that a lot lately. How do I know, you're not planning an attack?"

"Because, if I was, you would be dead now, and what do you mean, 'you vampires',?"

"Not long ago, Bella had to be removed. What's up? Are you guys running out of room on your side?, oh yeah, I like to see you try to take me on! Come on, show me what you got!" The big, gray wolf readied himself.

"I won't, I didn't come here for a fight." Edward said hoping the young wolf would back off.

"Come on, I know that's why you came, why won't you fight?"

"Because we're family, that's why! We have fought side-by-side. We have Renesmee, give me a break Paul, after all that's happen, please let me go!"

In no longer then it took for the two of them to have the conversation, out from the trees ran the great, black wolf, the alpha and three others. The black wolf shimmered into human form. "Edward!", Sam called out with a question in his voice. "You seem to have wandered a little too far from the boundary line, haven't you?"

"Yes, but, it was an honest mistake." Edward said humbly.

"Well, tell me about it." Sam requested with the air of distrust, doubt, and a trace of suspicion in his tone.

Edward and Sam approached each other slowly, and talked for awhile. It was getting late into the morning hours, the sun was peeking out, ready to rise. So, Sam decided to call it a mistake this time, and asked that they be more careful in the future. Edward agreed sincerely and returned home. Kate and Garrett were on the porch with Renesmee, when they saw Edward clearing the trees. Alice ran out of the house flinging her arms around Edward's neck and then punched him on the arm, and lovingly asked that he never do that again. At this point, everyone was looking at the two of them and wondering what was going on. Alice agreed to keep it between the two of them. She had seen Edward walking too far and ending up at La Push.

Renesmee, happily entering the house, was going up the stairs when Esme stopped her. "Nessie, would you return this book to Carlisle's study for me dear?" Renesmee cheerfully took the book; always loving to be in the study, admiring the art and reading a book or learning to use the computer. Whatever it was, she was happy here, in this space she called her safe zone. Renesmee was trying to put the book back on the shelf when she stumbled over a few that were on the floor. One fell, she moved quickly out of the way but, more fell. The sounds of the books falling brought everyone running up the stairs.

"What happen here Nessie?" Carlisle asked, but was more concern for Renesmee.

"I'm sorry! I was returning this book that Esme asked of me and well, everything just happen…I'm not sure, sorry!"

"No harm done, and it was an accident! Don't worry about it baby." Carlisle was so kind and loving about the whole thing.

"Seeing that there was no harm or danger, almost everyone went back downstairs. Carlisle, Edward, Eleazar, and Tanya stayed to clean up the mess. Tanya, poking through the books, as she picked up, asked; "What is it exactly, that you two are hoping to find?"

"Eleazar, was the one to answer. "There's a book. It tells of a royal family that rules in a small providence in the land of Thessalonica. The story tells of a battle and the death of a man's wife, a pack to a god, prophecies, and a potion that gives life back to vampires."

"Oh, why didn't you guys just say you was talking about a fairytale." Tanya said with a laugh.

"No Tanya, truth!"

"He is telling you the truth. I've heard some, about it, also."

"Then Carlisle, tell me this, what does this have to do with your Bella, and how will it help to get her back?" Tanya, very puzzle by the whole thing, was speechless now.

"Well, once we find the book, read the story, and not the tales we've heard; then we can make plans based on real information."

After searching for days, they began to give up hope but, just as if a light was shinning just for them, there it was-the book-out of the hundreds of thousands-singling itself out from the others.

It was of medium size, about 8x10 and 9 inches thick. A dusty, brown tone weather-worn leather, with beaten, bronze metal triangles on each corner. The same kind of metal fashioned a tonque to bind and lock it closed with an embossed, full-bloomed flower blossom of some kind. It's stem intertwining with a pomegranate fruit plant on the front cover.

"Is this it, Carlisle?" Edward asked hopefully.

Eleazar looked up from his pile. "I believe you've found it!" The four went down the long stair case, eagerly. Carlisle called out to everyone…"Esme!, Garrett!, Emmett!, Jasper!, Jacob!" He called. The others came without being called. The room was full of anticipation. Edward broke the lock of the book in front of everyone. As the seal was broken, a smell filled the room with the odor of honeysuckles.

"How odd!" Alice said.

"What's odd?" Kate asked, now smelling the sweet smell.

"The thing that is odd is, the honeysuckle fragrances, locked in a book that hasn't been opened in unknown, countless years."

"It's just us Alice, if you had a human nose, you wouldn't be able to smell it. The smell is the trademark of this book. It is the one we've been searching for!" Carmen added.

More of the smell flowed out of the book as though blooming on the vine. How strange they all thought now, as the pages were being turned.

"Stop!" Eleazar shouted. His finger pointed to the date. "Carlisle, look my friend, just look, this is the book. After all these years could it be? "Would you, Carlisle, please read the book out loud so we can hear?"

"It would be my pleasure." Carlisle happily replied. Carlisle turned the first page, the words were beautifully written. As he started, the words flowed like water, giving everyone a cool refreshing drink of it.

"Hundreds of years have gone by and I have done…Oh, it's only someone's journal!" Edward said a little disappointed. "I'm sorry I got your hopes up everyone." Carlisle said, now filled with a bit of despair of his own.

"But I see, this book is a part of whatever we're looking for!" Alice said with rekindled hope. "Continue reading, Carlisle," She encouraged.

"Yeah, come on, read the darn thing!" Emmett said with enthusiasm. Rushing to Edward's side, he bumped his arm and the book fell to the floor. When Edward picked the book up, the leaves of the pages turned and near the back spine, there was a tear. Under the lining a piece of paper was hidden. Rosalie picked up the other pages that had fallen and Edward handed it all to her. He had handed her a sketch. It was of a beautiful dark haired woman. All eyes were focus on the details of the drawing…"The resemblance!" Rosalie pointed out to everyone but, she didn't have to. They couldn't take their eyes off of it.

"How can that be?" Garrett asked, but not really questioning, "It all makes some sense, now! It's got to be Aro!"

"I'm not sure, now, that it is Aro." Eleazar said.

Edward more interested, now, because of the sketch. "If not Aro, then who?"

"When we find out who the author of this journal is, then we'll have an idea of who the kidnapper may be". All eyes turned to Carlisle after that remark.

"Hum. So, it's not just the Jewel he's looking for." Eleazar said trying to make the puzzle pieces fit together…"Read on my friend, let's see what else these pages have to tell."

17. Many Life Times of Thoughts

Carlisle began to read where he had left off. All there, were full of interest for the contests.

Many hundreds of years have gone by and I have done a great many monstrous things. Thinking about the life I've embarked on, I now want to bear witness to it:

"-The year is 1250BC-"

"The sun has decided to go to sleep for the day, to be fresh and renewed for tomorrow. The gods must be happy with me. My return home to see my family and homeland, has been of little difficulty and very bountiful.

My companions were filled with joy about our return home, as well. Many months have gone by while we have been away. The trade market kept us busy and the occasional beast to fight, kept us feeling like men. We also enjoyed the wine and women, but no one could compare to my love, no, not even the goddess Aphrodite.

My master will be pleased with the bounty we have brought back; herbs, spices, cloth such as, silk, linen, and wool, and then there's the metals. The wind softly blew, carrying the fragrance of grapes from the vineyards. The sweet smell of wine inflamed our memories, but now, marching through the vast wheat fields, there, standing on a mount, a vision that would make a blind man see.

Her hair was as black as a raven. The length and volume of it was so vast that it blanketed her form like a cloak as the wind blew. Her skin was as smooth as silk and the color of cream, eyes deep rich milk chocolate brown. There she stood, as she did every evening since I left. She said, she would, until my return. I sent the men and contents on ahead, and I stayed behind. 'Hello my love', was her greeting, in a soft, velvet voice that put the nightingale to shame. We embraced.

My hands traveled and searched every contour of her body, sending a greeting, all of my own. My love for her, my dear one, was immeasurable.

The sun had set and the stars now owned the sky. By the time we reached the outer village to home, there was a unusual light flicking from the walls of the city…fire! Fire was visible, even from this distance, so I hurried, leaving her behind. As I reached the outer walls, fire and smoke rolled from the walls.

I entered through the hidden passage into the castle's rear servant's area. Broken and dead bodies laid everywhere; friends, family, comrades, and livestock. All, I thought, were gone. She was only a few paces away from me. Arms stretched, reaching out to touch me. All I could hear was, 'My love, I….'

And just like that she was gone. She now laid dying in my arms. She was stabbed from behind while entering the city and was trying to get to me for help. I placed her ever so gently on the ground, kissed her for what I knew was the last time, and then, rage took over! I killed every one of the intruders that crossed my path. My body was drenched with sheets of layers of their blood. I looked up at the sky, rage-filled; and heartbroken.

I searched the castle, hoping some of my countrymen were spared. As we gathered together to leave, I and some of the men, entered the main courtyard to make sure the coast was clear. Bodies were every-where, but there, standing, it was unbelievable. The size of it! It shut out the night's sky. We asked ourselves, what was it? Where on Mount Olympus did it come from?…A horse made of wood! So massive!, it was fit for a Titan to ride. 'Maybe, we did something to offend the gods and this is our pay back,' someone shouted. If so, I'm fighting back! This great wooden horse won't send fear to my heart, but I'm going to find a way to send my own kind of fear!

At that moment, the rules of revenge controlled my very soul. I asked who was with me, a few went their own way, but seven were with me. As we left the city walls of Troy burning behind us, we swore an oath of allegiance to each other and no other, until we didn't exist any longer.

After traveling for some time, the sun was about to rise. In an open field, several miles away from any sign of life, we did the unthinkable…We cursed them, all of them, every single one of them! The gods!, the gods we had worshiped all of our lives, we cursed for what they had allowed or done to our people and loved ones. The breaking away from them was so profound. At the moment we swore, the ground shook.

The ground shook and smoke arose out of a pit made after the ground cracked. It looked like the smoke from some great furnace. The sun and air were darkened because of the smoke, the smoke that rose from this pit. Then, out of the smoke, we saw a shape. Focusing my eyes, I could see it was the one god that would defy any words and challenge all, it was the god Apollyon, who appeared before us.

Regaining a small sense of sanity, I and the seven others were offered a gift. If we pledge our loyalty and honor no other god than him, the gift of immortality would be ours. We thought for a moment. Immortality- what a gift, but at what cost? I and the others had nothing left, all was gone, burning in that hellish fire we left behind. All we wanted, was an opportunity to right, all that wronged us.

Seeing a serpent slither on the ground, Apollyon picked it up and tore it into pieces.

'Take it,' he commanded, as he handed each of us a part of the creature. 'As you feast upon the serpent, devouring its flesh and drinking its blood, you inherit its soul. Just as the serpent, you, too, own its characteristics. It bites, you now bite. You, now carry its venom! Honor this days, each of your 500 years. Honor the beast you have now become.

By these words spoken, I give power. Out of my mouth it comes. So, from your mouth is your power. Blood you are given and blood is how you will now live. Like a serpent you will bite and this is how you, too, will live. These days are now my days, recognized as…"The Great Serpent's Day" and so, that's what the 500th year will be called, or "The Year of the Serpent". I want in each of the 500 year segments, for eight days of festivals, each day stands for each of you…The first four days filled with merriment and parties, the next three, a great feast, only on serpent blood and flesh, to honor the beast. This is to purify yourselves, back to me, The last Day of Ceremony.

If all I asked is done each time, not only will you have what was given, but a bonus will be given…three special gifts of great value. They will be given only prior to the appointed year, this time and only at this time. The three things will appear with clues to how you can find them. They won't be given. You will have to work for them, anything worth having is worth working for, and so you shall. In the end, a great treasure you will all possess…get all three…unstoppable you will be!

You can have what you find, even if another owns it. If one of us someday wanted a wife, again, but she belonged to another, Apollyon assured us, that at this time, the time of the festival, we could have what we wanted, even if it did belonged to another. This law would apply to all and go unquestioned, but, a test of one's abilities if the owner challenges. No other, other than the true owner, can reclaim what was found. 'The Jewel, is the greatest prizes of the three. It's a prize to be coveted. It can be received or won. To find it, the clues tell that the Jewel was plain, then polished. It can block all things, small at first then greater still at the end. Hybrids gain life from it.' Apollyon told us that only one jewel in the 500th year us created-and to only one is given that power. 'The Jewel alone can be found if the clues are figured out, but the second gift can help.

The Keeper, was created to find and contain the Jewel. Once again there will be only one of its kind. The keeper will also hold the answer to the potion, which is the third gift. The keeper won't be found, it will come.

The Potion, if mixed correctly, gives new life to old. It, other then I, has the power to revert you back to mortality, if you so desire,' Apollyon told us. 'The Potion is greater in its own right, only if you have the jewel.

I, today, will give you all you need to make the Potion and use it wisely when the time comes. If you have a need for more, summon me. You may know the recipe to the potion, but I will withhold the main ingredients and will give it, when called. Here today, I tell you all, but like all men, as the passage of time goes by, you will forget and that is why you will need me, for now and for all eternity!'

As the shape of the god, slowly faded away, we heard this reminder, 'Remember, do as I've commanded and all is yours; even mortality once again, if you wish, for a short span of time.' And then, he was gone, not to appear again until 500 years from that day.

Our homeland was lost to us—we were among a few, the last of our people, so we talked it over and accepted what Apollyon offered. All at once, the very moment we agreed, our blood began to boil. It felt as though it was on fire, it burned! Liquid fire flowed through our veins.

After the pain subsided and we were ourselves again, or should I say, our new selves, we plotted the route to take and left the area for all times. We were the last of the Trojans. Troy was no more. There were new lives to be had, now. While traveling, we stumbled upon the beings of old, rumored to have been the gods we once worshipped in our mortal life. From time to time, we came across other creatures, other kind of immortals. We, too, became what people saw as gods and now reside on Mount Olympus.

Each of the 500 years, as he promised, the three gifts appeared and were ours for the having. No challenges were ever made, so we kept what we wanted to keep and fed on what we didn't want. The Jewel was always found with the aid of the Keeper and it, as was told, contained it. Through the Keeper, the mix for the Potion was revealed. And, on the eve of the festival, just as he said, he had the last of the ingredients, the two plants needed to complete it.

The Potion would be made and mortality was given—restored to those who wanted it, at that time. Those who were again could live a mortal life, choose a mate, marry and even have children, before converting back to immortality. For eight days we would celebrate, bringing hell on earth, it seemed-killing until we were bloodied, simply drunk with it…such connoish! All the humans or wild game you could gorge yourself on! The last three days are holy, his days—only serpent's blood and flesh, on the last of the days, if you were to take a mate, this was the day of ceremonies. All of the weddings would be held on this day, and all are binding, unbreakable by anyone no matter if they were taken and already married.

In the first days, years, decades, it was dangerous times for our kind. Vampires, as we were called now, vampires clashed with mortals and each other, as we grew in numbers. We decided to divide into clans. There became five great clans through the centuries, because some of our appearances were altered. There were those of us, who were beautiful beyond imagining and the others were monstrous. We had no idea, what caused the change. We, the original eight, stayed the same, beautiful, but when we tried to breed, sometimes successfully, but most of the time…failure. Thus began the five breeds or classes as it became known. We had to make ourselves secretive and "The Year of the Serpent', festival became a Grand Masquerade Ball, to hide and keep our secrets."

18. Vampire by Any Other Name…

"My clan traveled like nomads. One night while hunting, I came across two beautiful men. One was very still, sitting by their camp-fire, his long, jet-black hair sparkled. The other's hair was as white as snow. They seem to be interment, but I was mistaken, by touching in that manner they were only communicating. The two had the power of the second sight; one used his hands to mind read. I had seen this once from a fortune teller, soothsayer orbiter known as the Oracle at Delphi. There was some talk of a young Christian. People say, that he supposedly had walked on water!

It was instinct, in these two. So I didn't feed, but spent the evening talking, getting to know them. Their gift was different than mine and the others in my clan, but that's what made them of value to me and so, began my collection. I asked them to join me. To go back to my camp to meet my clansman. While there, the others was a little upset when they learned that they weren't dinner, but held to my command.

I told a tale of desolation. Desolation to a land, to a people, and to a way of life. Then I told a tale of a night. A night that gave great gifts, and a new way of living. They listen with great interest and asked if the tale was possibly true or just a tale.

I told them, it was possible. And then, something that took me by surprise, the dark haired one asked if they could possibly find the way to partake of this gift. It was granted to them and new family members they became. And so, we started our collection. Collecting any who would join us that had a gift or one, that we could sense would be gifted.

In the times before the Druids, the old ones of us were at our most pensive, and took on new names. In the center of the world, I was known as Ra. At the edge, the red skinned residents feared us with reason, and called us the serpent people that came from the north. From there, I was known to my people as Odin.

I was one revered as a great, ageless wizard that gave counsel to a king. I would disappear and reappear from time-to-time, over the years, always looking the same, giving the illusion of being ageless.

Many know of our myths, few know the truth… in 1470 AD; I took some of the Portion and lived a human life for a while and later I was known as the impaler!

And so, feeling more like gods, then servants, instead of worshipping, we began to turn away from Apollyon. Some, who became mortal again, became slaves to the old gods and rituals, once again. That broke them away from the others of us. They started the old celebrations. Four festivals, that fell on the four cycles of the black zodiac, causing Apollyon to turn away as well.

On his last appearance, he made a declaration… (These will be my last words to you. Remember, it, was not I, who was the deceiver. I held up my part of the pact and will continue, to a degree, because not all of you turned completely away, but enough to make a broken pack. So all won't lose, only challenged. You may maintain the gifts given, but at a cost. No longer will you be able to blend in with humans as well as you have. The heart beat you now hear, feel, and that warms your skin after feeding) is now silent. I take away the softness of skin and in trade you will feel cold to the touch and like stone. You will shine, shimmer and sparkle in the sunlight, to make you hidden. No more tears will you shed, unless all that life means to you, is lost.

Last and most important, I won't take the special gift away, only plague you with them. All is yours to keep, even the Portion, this I share. I won't provide the last two ingredients any longer, but, if you have the skill to figure out the clues, all will be the same, and yours.

First clue… I grow from the ground tall and strong, singing to the sun in my violet colored dress. My name will reveal the new Jewel each time.

Second clue… I'm always red, pump, and juicy, with many seeds. I'm favored by one god the most! ... After all was said, he left.

The savagery of the others made them into what is now known as the Nosferatu. I, now going by what was my true name, Aenea Felixi Vilms, was known to be a strong peaceful chieftain, with a legacy to protect, and my fellow clansmen. My old friends, Arozzio and Cai, agreed to help me. When the Romanian clan, headed by two Nosferatu named, Stanfan and Vladimir, armies declared war.

I had no choice but to fight. Armed with the talents of my clansmen, and raw courage, I united my coven with Arozzio's and prepared them for the battle of their existence. We won and were going to reunite again, to regain the presents of Apollyon … he didn't appear.

Prince of the Vampires, I was called, but refused. That title, I passed to my dearest friend Arozzio, who began the rule of The Volturi. As time went on, we did begin to change, as was foretold. In the beginning, the human characteristics we retained, that helped us fit in with the humans that always were nearby. Faded … The softness of skin was the first that started to fade. We slept, but only in the day. This too became a problem. We stopped sleeping. Tears of blood, but tears all the same, shredded during time of heart break and sorrow, Now, one day was no more.

Dangerous times, too dangerous to rule, out in the open. So, that is why, I do so, behind the scenes. I portray myself in other offices. A vampire by any other name … Hm, I've heard a phrase similar to that, written by a young Englishman. I did it so I could have the freedom of movement. Sometimes as a guard and other times, well, you get the picture.

Then for a moment, silence filled the room. "Why did you stop Carlisle?" the question came from one of the voices in the room.

"The page ended, there is no more." Carlisle relayed. "The story, I've never heard of it before." Carlisle now puzzled by the content of the pages.

"Three treasure, hm." Emmett muttered. "And the sketch! Just look at it!"

"The sketch, a jewel, the keeper, a Potion; Carlisle said full of wonder.

Tanya began to look mortified as she sat so quietly listening to all the Journal had to say. Very carefully Tanya stood, moving very slowing, taking care of the next words she was about to say. "I've heard of such a potion! I've attended one of the festivals. Kate, remember, mother once told us of a drink that renewed."

"Yes, I think I do, but that was just a tale, or was it?"

"Now, listening to the Journal, a lot of my questions, that I've had from the past, are being answered, to a point." Tanya conveyed

"What do you mean sister, what questions?"

"Your wedding for one! I wondered and now I know, it's a cover for apart of, the festival!"

""I won't have this! I'll call it off!"

"No, my love; you're mine, and we will marry!" Garrett took her in his arms to reassure her.

"I know, but not like this."

"Yes, exactly like this, if we are going to get Bella, back!"

"What do you mean Garrett?" Edward asked.

"Let's use them for a change! Our cover story, they're trying to appease their god again, so let's use it."

"Sound good to me." Jasper added. "What was the name of that god, oh yes, Apollyon. I'm not familiar with that god in mythology." Esme stated, as she stepped up to Carlisle's side.

"That's because he's not mythical." Tanya added.

"Not mythical! That would mean, that they really do have a potion, even if it's only in part, if we go by this book." She was quick to respond. "But the god, if not myth, then … "Esme was stunned when she realized the answer.

"With that look on your face, I assume you've figured it out."

"Who are you talking about?" Jacob asked anxious by the lack of information. At the same time Carmen came into the room holding a book in her hand. "A bible!" Jacob stated. "What, we're going to pray now?" He said with sarcasm I his voice.

Carmen had gone to Carlisle's study, when she herself, was puzzled by the god, Apollyon and found a passage in the one book no one, but her, thought to look in. She made the motion of the holy cross with her hand and said, "DIABLO!"

"What madness do you speak of my love?" Eleazer asked concerned about Carmen's sudden behavior.

"Look for yourselves, here is the name Apollyon clear as day."

"You're right! Our forefather made a pact with the devil, how poetic, just priceless!" Rosalie said with a laugh.

"How insane of them! And Tanya, this potion you were about to tell us about; do you really know anything?" Rosalie asked her as she shook her hand in discus.

"Only what I saw and was told at the celebration, but I didn't believe it, so I didn't really listen."

"Then tell us, what you can." Eleazar asked.

"Before I start, Carlisle, will you tell me how you happen to have this Journal?"

"I'm not sure. It could be from a number of places. I was researching ruins discovered about a 100 years ago. Friends, all over send old books, manuscripts, and documents of interest from time to time, thing they get their hands on. I find what I need, before really going through everything. What's left is put on the shelf."

"Why, I was just wondering, because we were so fortunate to have found this Journal here, in your home. How fortuitous!"

"Eleazar, you lived with the Volturi longer than anyone, do you have any idea who this Vilmos is, maybe?" Jasper questioned.

"No, I never heard that name until today, I can't be sure."

"Oh yes you can." Edward making a proclamation as he walked back into the room.

"What does that mean my young friend?" Eleazar shouted, thinking Edward doubted him.

"I'm quite sure you do." Edward stated again, now with a bit of anger in his voice.

"What's going on here guys?" Emmett asked annoyed by the guessing games.

"Edward feels Eleazar is keeping something from us," Alice said, to stop what she saw was about to happen.

"Why, for what reasons would he keep anything from us?" Carlisle tried to understand.

"Things are about to get very dangerous and he doesn't want to be the one to set it in motion, anymore then he has, that's what I see."

"Darling, if you know anything that can help our family, please help then." Carmen pleaded.

"That's just it! Anything I say now, won't help. In fact, it could cause a war."

Esme pleaded with Eleazar to please tell what information he did have to help.

"First, I want all of you to know, I didn't put two and two together until Tanya spoke. I too, have attended a festival not knowing the reality of it. Some can partake in more of the celebration then others, I wasn't one of those at that time. I heard rumors about a potion. There have been whispers about the Potion for hundreds of years and at the festival I attended; well, after hearing the Journal read, some things makes sense to me too, now."

"What things, are made clear?" Carlisle asked intensely

"Things I couldn't understand before or was told, by orders, to leave alone." Eleazar said as he shared his past with the family.

"Not that old tale again; Let it go my love, it wasn't your forte. It couldn't have been that." Carmen said, trying to console Eleazar.

"What's your forte or should I say, what do you think is your forte?" Garrett asked intensely, wanting more information

"The Potion! Or what I think they were using as the Potion!" Eleazar told them

"Explain my friend, take your time and tell us." Carlisle expressed, with all the compassion he always shows.

"When I was in the service of the Volturi, one night at the end of this festival Aro was hosting, I was ordered to give a substance, in a goblet, to a girl that was residing in one of the off-wings of the castle, that year."

"Go on, finish!" Edward urged.

"Days later, I was told she was dead. When I asked how, an unbelievable story was told to me and, unbeknownst to me, I had played a major part in her demise."

"Tell us everything, Eleazar!" Carlisle now demanded.

All the questions came at Eleazar so fast and eagerly. He was barely allowed to talk. He began with the story, he had heard about the elixir that restores mortality.

"If any of that is true, what would it have to do with Bella?" Kate asked.

"I can only tell you what I know, and can only speculate about Bella."

"That's only part of it, remember the Prophecy." Emmett reminded them.

"So, you were listening after all" Eleazar added. "The Potion, like the immortal children, carried with it the penalty of death if used on anyone other than the ones chosen."

"And how do you know that?" Jasper questioned, sensing tension.

"Some, I've heard through the course of time. The remaining part, one night at a festival, came from someone I now know must have been chosen. The Potion is dangerous, they told me, only a few have survived it in the course of the last thousand years, because it killed more than it changed. Now I know why, because something was missing from it! Only an ounce or so of it is left and they have been trying to reproduce it. I didn't believe, any of it!"

"Stop beating around the bushes, tell us, I can feel there's more!" Jasper said, excited by the prospect of all this being true and that they were a step closer to finding Bella.

"I was dancing swept up in the moment. The beautiful young woman, who was trying her best to impress me, told of an extract from two planets combined with a few other ingredients that would give vampires a short-lived life of humanity. Sure, I told her, not believing a word she said, but I listened because she was beautiful and interested me."

"And I too have heard stories, but I never put much stock in them." Tanya said.

"What stories, sister?" Kate asked, upset with her.

"Mother would tell us, like a bedtime story.

"Interesting!"Carlisle said with a hum, hands rubbing his face.

"The puzzle is falling together."

"Okay, Okay," Jasper who was sitting in an armchair near the staircase; stood and shouted out! Using his military mannerism, he made a statement.

"Everyone, come, some things are clear to me," Jasper explained.

"Now look at the facts; first Bella is taken." Added Alice

"No, first she was acting strange." Interrupted Rose

"You're right Rose." Alice cleared up.

"And there's a Prophecy! Said Kate

"Yes, yes, I can see where you're going Kate." Japer said happily.

"I think I know!" Alice spoke up, full of excitement, patting herself on the back.

"Know what?" Edward asked confused by her excitement.

"About the Jewel silly! It's, Bella!" answered Alice

"Why would you say that?" Tanya questioned.

"It makes sense, oh! I'm not going blind! It was them all along, if I'm right. My blindness was brought on by the Keeper; they can keep doing it to me, we're going to have to find a way around it!" explained Alice

"But how, who would have a power that could help you Alice?"

Rosalie asked, looking up at Carlisle. "Who could help?"

Edward realized that, if they could blind Alice, then that's why Bella was acting so strange. "That would mean my Bella wasn't going crazy, if she is indeed this Jewel. The Keeper was controlling her all the time!"

"Yes, so it would seem my beloved big brother."

"Wait! What are you basing this on?" Eleazer asked, not so convinced with Alice, which was so apparent.

"Just think, Eleazer, the riddle I think I've figured it out. How did it go now? … plain, then polished. Edward would say Bella always thought of herself as plain or simple in appearance."

"True enough." Edward said, slowly, now smiling with anticipation.

"And the other part, polished; in her vampire state, she's made beautiful … polished!"

"The next line, blocks all things … think everybody! Help me out here, … it's her shield! Put your thinking caps on." Alice rallied.

"Yeah, yeah!" Emmett shouted, overwhelming everyone.

"Next, hybrids gain life through it."

As the words left Alice's mouth, Carlisle said, "It is Bella, because Renesmee is the hybrid. How did I not see that?"

"The same way, none of us saw any of this." Eleazar said as he tried to reassure his old, dear friend.

"You didn't know where to look, or what you were looking for, so how could you have seen anymore then they let us? Now we need to outsmart them." Eleazar explained.

"If Bella, truly is the Jewel, then who is the Keeper?" Kate asked: "Jane; Alex … we will have to find that out as well. Whoever it is, controls her and we can't afford that to get in our way when we go and get her."

"It couldn't be one of them; they've been around too long, it's got to be someone new, look at the puzzle." Japer told them searching for clues himself.

"What do you know, Jasper? I can't see any, as you know." Alice said, as she walked over to her Jasper.

"I think you're wrong, Jasper. Alex is the Keeper. He has all the right powers." Esme said, reassessing everything.

"Why would you disagree with me so strongly, Esme?"

"Because this is our Bella's life, and we can't afford to be wrong about anything."

"I'm well aware of those facts, and that's why I'm so sure Alex is one of Aro's front, in-line protectors and has been for hundreds of years. The Keeper is a new player, like Bella. Someone we have never seen-hidden."

Japer asked everyone to take a look at the Journal; it stated, that the Keeper would be a controller, nothing more. Bella's mind was being manipulated, making her do things she wouldn't normally do. Alex controlled emotions and senses which is true, but not solely created for one special individual and the Keeper was; that is the Keeper's sole purpose.

"Bella was taken weeks ago, but she's been acting strange for months. How could that be?" Rosalie was confused by her own question.

"I think, I can answer that." Alice insisted, "When I arrived at the battlefield that day, with Nahuel and the others, I sensed something in Alex's creeping fog and couldn't explain it at the time, thinking it was nothing. I put it in the back of my mind for the time being."

"What are you telling us Alice? You had information all this time, that very day! And didn't tell us; how could you, sis."

"I didn't know what I had Edward; keep in mind, they have been playing with my head too. I assure you I didn't know anything that would make sense, only an odd taste. Saving Renesmee was the point at the time, if you remember!"

"Stop this! It getting us nowhere, tearing each other up like this, so just stop it, now!" Garrett said, trying to stop the verbal attack Edward was handing his beloved sister, Alice.

"Are you finished having my wife for lunch, Edward? Then let's continue with the puzzle pieces." Jasper urged, a little muffed with Edward now, but truly understanding his feeling.

"Before we continue, I would like for Alice to tell us what she sensed that day, it could help us, now." Asked Carlisle, trying to control Edward's present mood and state of mind.

"Like I said earlier; it wasn't so much what I sensed, or saw, but what I tasted. It was something in the fog, I'm sure of it." She said this with an upset scowl, a worried wilted look on her beautiful, twisted and now confused, unfocused face.

"The fog?" Jasper asked.

"The fog, the mist, you know, the thing Alex does! The mist, that day, had a taste; a sick, to sweet odd taste … a little bitter as well."

"That's how!" Eleazar was excited.

"How, what?" The question came from more than one member of the room.

"That's how Bella first came into contact with the mind manipulation; I don't think they were sure if it had worked at the time, but I'm sure Aro had some idea when he met her in Volterra. Whatever it was, it was done in small concentrated doses, mixed into Alex's fog and absorbed through her shield without being noticed. But you began seeing the affect slowly, over the past few months… I believe that whatever they used, it was to make her more accessible to what they were really going to do later.

"If Alex is the Keeper, that would make some sense, but I'm with Japer, I think they just used him," Eleazar stated, "So when Aro came, we thought at the time, the attack was about Renesmee, and to some degree it was; but it was used to test and see if Bella was the Jewel .. She passed the test!"

"This can't be! My whole family; my wife and child, the monsters! He wanted to take everything I had; believe me, he won't get away with it!" Edward roared in such fury and pain…despair.

"Calm down Edward, you didn't lose Renesmee then and we won't let you lose Bella's now." Carlisle said, taking his son in his arms.

"Clear something up for me please, Jasper asked, how did Aro know about Bella' would-be power?"

"That's easy, Jasper my friend, isn't Aro a telepath?" Carmen now talking pointed out. "And wasn't he the one that insisted that she be turned, soon after reading young Edward's mind, and seeing the girl she was and the vampire she would become. Most important, all of you need to keep in mind; Aro has lived for thousands of years, and this guessing game we're playing, he already had the answers."

"You're right!" Kate stood and said, "He would know about all of this; lived it, and now hosting it … that very festival coming up soon, my wedding!"

Now it was Rosalie who began to speak … "Did everyone forget?

"Forget what?" Esme asked, before Rosalie could finish.

"The author of the Journal! You're forgetting the Journal said the author was the true ruler of the Volturi; not Aro, Aro is a pawn, a chess piece, or a puppet for a lack of a better word. So he would know the author, and would have been told what to do by him; taken Bella for him!"

"My God, you're right Rose!" Emmett agreed, looking at the whole picture of events of the evening.

"Open the Journal, Carmen, we're going fishing." Carlisle asked, now looking for a big piece of the puzzle; The real names!

"Here Carmen, let me help, I need to feel useful." Esme expressed.

Carmen and Esme searched the whole Journal thoroughly, making a list of every name they came across. "Look at these names, Eleazar, think!" Carlisle asked him. "Do you recognize any of them?" "He doesn't have to think, I can see that!" Edward answering for him. "He knows."

Carmen placed the list on the table, "Look everyone," She said, "Look carefully at the names, you know them too!" She asked, in the hope of assisting Eleazar.

Everyone stood there, looking confused, talking among themselves.

"What is it Edward?" Tanya asked.

"Don't you see? I do now!" He answered her, looking haggard and drawn.

Jasper pointed at the name, Arozzio, "If you take off the two z's, the I, and the o, you have … Is everyone looking? Aro!"

"Yes! Jazz! Yes!" Edward shouted. "That's exactly what I saw!"

Carlisle took the list, looked over it carefully, again. He asked Eleazar to look at a name he was pointing to, it was Cai.

"That's Caius." Said Eleazar. He was sure of it.

"You're right!" Carlisle assured him.

Rosalie pointed at the name, Aenea. "What can you do with this one?" she requested.

Carlisle answered her by saying, "That's it believe it or not, that's the easiest one."

"How is that?" Kate, asked this time.

"Because, he's the only one who didn't try to hide …"

"He didn't?" Esme impatiently interrupted.

"No, first, Rose didn't give the whole name. She said Aenea … that's his Trojan name, but his whole name is Aenea Felixi Vilmo. Yes, the author told us it was his true name. He has had many names over the thousands of years, but his true name, he, himself stated …"

"None of you have gotten it! I have, only because I have read your mind, Carlisle."

"Okay, first he told it was his true name … so, look at all of it … he ruled behind the scenes … in the guard. Now think, who's hiding, and Aro and Caius always stand out, as if on purpose. Now, who else always stands out and is in the guard? Who would be hiding if ruling?"

"He has her!" declared Edward like a wounded lion ready to attack.

"Yes, son, if I'm right…"

"You know you are." Edward said, always amazed by Carlisle's intelligence and clarity on matters.

"I hope not!" Carlisle stated, with a solemn look on his perfectly chiseled face.

"Why?" Edward asked confusion written all over is stressed slain face.

"Because, if I'm right, he means to marry her at the festival." Carlisle reminded him.

"I'll kill him!" Edward shouted so loud now, that the vibrations shook anything of glass in the room.

"Who, are you two talking about?" more than one voice shouted! Hearing Edward's tone and seeing his face. He was so mad, if he could blush he would be red.

"Look Edward!, pull yourself together. We need you. I need you on top of your game." Jasper told him as he patted him on the shoulder to calm him down.

"Felix!" , it was Carmen who made the connection. "You mean Felix is the head of the Volturi! I never knew." Eleazar shared. "And you weren't suppose to ever find out, because this book wasn't suppose to turn up, not like this." Carlisle made clear.

"And so, he intends on making her his mate, I sensed an attraction from someone in the Volturi, guard that's one of the reason I was on my way here."

"How can he take her, as his mate, when she's already mine?" was the words that came from Edward looking for some sign of reassuring.

"It can be done, but only at this time, remember. Don't forget all we have learned, we're going to need it, more than ever before." Carlisle told them all.

"Felix has my Bella, and he plans on making her his mate after feeding her some potion, that might kill her, so he can make her human again to father a child?" Edward asked this with a tense, strained look on his face. If you didn't know better, you would say he was turning a shade of green now, as though he was sicken by all of this, as a human should have been.

"Yes! , you have answered your own question." Eleazar answered.

"He's a dead man!" Edward roared, making his point perfectly clear.

Edward was about to leave the house to get away from the sense of despair he was feeling, his cell phone rang, it was Charlie."

"Hello son, I'm calling because I haven't heard from you or Bells in days, and she's not answering her phone. How is everything and that granddaughter of mine?"

"We're fine and Nessie is growing like a weed."

"Bells, how is my Bells?"

"She's fine too, Bella and Alice are out shopping. You know the two of them. Nessie is with Jacob.

"I've tried calling her."

"Maybe, their out of range, I'll check her phone when she return." Added Edward, trying to keep Charlie in the dark.

"Are you sure everything is fine? That's my little girl I entrusted you with. You are sure, you're not keeping anything from me, are you Edward?"

"No, trust me Charlie, Bella is my first concern, always."

"Okay kid, I guess my radar is off. Take care of my baby, I'll talk to you soon, give Bells my love."

"Sure thing, Charlie, bye."

When Edward hung up the phone, Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, "You had to do it. It was the right thing to do for, now. Charlie will be okay when Bella is back."

"See, you can't just run out, they're people who need you that you didn't even realize. There's a little one, in the other room, counting on you; who's going to need you more than you know. If things go badly, we need you at your best!" With that, Alice gave him a little peck on the cheek.

A smile appeared, "Keep reminding me, if I forget, sis." Edward told her as he scooped her up in the air.

"Come on Jazz, let's put our head together and come up with a plan." Edward said.

"Now, that's my brother talking!" Jasper said, with a smile on his face.

"Count us in!" everyone said, at the same time. The sound of their voices rang with joy, and for the first time, hope. Eleazar started to say, but the rest of the Denali's join in, shouting; "One for all and all for one! 'The Vampire Musketeers'"

"We love our sister Bella, too." Tanya told Edward; He embraced her.

"I need to help more often, if I going to get this kind of reaction from you." She savored the moment of him holding her.

Jasper asked everyone to move into the dining room. After everyone was seated, Jasper asked questions that could help in the planning of step one.

Kate and Garrett are going to go along with the wedding plans that Aro has come up with, and that will keep the suspicion off of us. Then we can enter Voltuerr and search for Bella. In going over step two, Jasper asked, "What more do Tanya or Eleazar possibly know any area in the castle where Bella could be held."

It was Tanya, not Eleazar, that continued the story that Tanya's sister, Irina, repeated to her, from their mother.

"I was told , a wound is made and the potion is put. It starts trough through the wound and spreads through the body, just that easy."

"Don't you know details, what is the Potion, and on what day, if any, is it given? Please, you have to know more!" Edward pleaded.

"Let me think for a minute; the Potion is more like a paste, if that helps. A wound is made and this paste, in a small amount, is inserted. The wound can be made on any part of the body. The Potion will begin to feel warm, then a light heart beat will be felt."

"How? Is that, dangerous?" Emmett sneered.

"It depends on what is being put into the wound, Emmett."

Carlisle tried to remind him, "They no longer have the right ingredients for the Potion, and it can kill more then it turn. Many things could go wrong, keep in mind, it could start to work and then kill in minutes of the person turning. I'm a doctor, I've seen may things in nature and the super nature, that go terrible wrong."

"Are there any clues to what's in the Potion?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I have no idea." Tanya said regretfully.

"Wait!", Carlisle insisted as he ran up the stairs. Back in a flash, he had another book in his hands. This book was small, but thick.

"Bear with me." He said as he turned the pages frantically. "Here it is!" His voice now full of excitement.

"What have you found, Carlisle?" Garrett asked him while holding Kate's hand.

Carlisle placed the book on the table. "Look everyone, I think this could be something we can use. I came across this years ago."

The paragraph on the page began … The compound temporarily masks the characteristics of vampirism … "When I first read this, I just thought of it as one of those urban legends." Carlisle said, trying to explain his dismissal of the information.

Rosalie took up the book, holding it tightly in her hand and began to read the next line, "Through the centuries, and the experimentations, the compound stop being temporary, and became a little more permanent. For a while, one is not fully vampire, but back to being a true human again. In ancient times it was called, Ambrosia … The food of the gods."

"We're suppose to believe, that's a true story huh?" Emmett scoffed.

"Believe what you will, but we need all the information we can get our hands on," Eleazar shared with everyone, but a little annoyed with Emmett.

Rosalie skipped a few pages and came upon, what she thought was an interesting story. It read… "King Louise the 16th and various members of his bloodline, were all vampires … What? Could it be our author of the Journal, you suppose?" Rosalie asked, surprised by what she had just read.

Could be, it all fits." Was Carlisle's reply.

"I see, there's much more to the French Revolution than is written in the history books." Was Jasper's comment.

"Do you want me to read on?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, please, I'm sorry for the interruption, but it took me by surprise. I thought I knew more about us, then I apparently do." Jasper admitted.

Then Rosalie continued reading … "The people discovered the existence of the vampires. They tried to execute us by hanging at first, but eventually realized that burning or decapitation was the only way to kill us. Ultimately, the guillotine was the method of choice during what was called, the Reign of Terror."

"Oh, The Reign of Terror was really a mass perishing of vampires!" Edward realized.

"So, it would seem." Was Rosalie's reply to Edward's question.

"The beginning of the vampire's genocide." was Kate's answer.

Tanya covered her face in disbelief. Everyone was silent for a moment, the silence was broken when Jasper asked everyone to pull themselves together and get back to the point at hand.

"Always the military leader." Alice whispered in his ear, and sealed it with a gentle, little kiss.

Rosalie couldn't read any further. The book was now in Eleazar's hands. With a stern, demanding, but gentle voice he took over reading. All were ready for what they were going to hear, next.

Eleazar read … "The cure is mortal itself, it says it's only temporary, but there have been cases of some lasting for years."

"Then, what is it?" Esme asked, eyes wide open and bright with curiosity.

"Does it say anything about where to get it?" Emmett asked. All he could think of, at the moment, was being human, again, even if only for a day or two.

"Okay, I'll read on," Rosalie said, to all the eyes that stared at her with dreams of possibilities, even her. Thinking of how one day even maybe she could have a baby. She read on. "It says it's an organic compound developed by some noble bloodline." Reading aloud, she said, "In the year 1250 BC, they thought … there's something about a plant, but it's not clear, the writing is smeared. The name of the plant is rubbed out, because of its age, the book is so worn!"

Alice pointed her finger at the beginning of the sentence and asked Rosalie to read the next line to everyone. "In the noble bloodline, there were seven brothers. All turned by an unknown sire."

"You're telling us, this book is saying, that King Louis the 16th and the members of his family were vampires? Let's clear this up. They are the very eight that the journal speaks of?" Garrett was thrown.

"I'm not saying anything, I'm just reading it!" Rosalie said, just as surprised as everybody else.

"But the book is telling us that there's much more to the French Revolution and other periods of history than what's written." said Jasper.

"But you know, we hide by falsifying history, Jasper. Why is this so unbelievable?" Carlisle remarked, concerned with Jasper's preoccupation with it. "The people's discovery of the existence of vampires is what led to the over-use of the Potion and over-use is what made it so dangerous!" Rosalie stopped.

"Don't stop, Rose!" Alice begged.

"Let me see …" Rosalie said, with her eyes and finger going down the page. "Okay, here we go … it says a suspected vampire's finger was burned. If it blistered, they were mortal, but if the finger immediately turned to ash, they were sent to the guillotine!" Rosalie paraphrased. "So the compound or Potion as we call it, temporarily masked the characteristics of vampirism and all were saved! Those who were allowed, took it to pass the test, and moved on."

"Does it say how you use it, or how it worked?" Carlisle asked, trying to confirm, once again, all it said. "You put it in an open wound and just let your body absorb it."

"That's easy enough!" Emmett cheered.

"Eleazar, is there any chance this compound can be intensified or made permanent?" Carlisle asked of him.

"I'm not sure, that could be what Aro has been trying to do over the centuries. Think about his collecting and gathering hobby. Vilmas, friend at first, and then warning. Vilmas, hiding behind Aro, and Aro could be liking that! And, now, doing this behind Vilmas's or should I say, Felix's back … Keep in mind, there are TWO books, so there's two stories we need to consider. That could mean, there's an agenda. Aro once told me that immortality was the greatest gift given him!"

Carlisle was confused, wondering what could have happened to spark such an interest in becoming mortal, again.

"He's no different than the rest of us, Carlisle, the answer is easy … to feel again!" Eleazar stated, matter of factly and quickly, trying to give his friend an answer. Eleazar added, "I was afraid, when I saw your Bella at the wedding."

Edward had left the room to check on Renesmee, returned over-hearing the two men talking, asked Eleazar, "Why? What do you know about the wedding, that makes you fearful?"

"I'm sure Carlisle has told you that Aro and the others are well over three thousand years old, that means, there's not much he doesn't know, even some deep secrets."

"Yes, but I still don't understand your explanation and your mind is so full, it's hard to read."

"Clear your mind, and just listen to me, Edward." Eleazar pleaded, wanting to help ease his still heart and mind.

Eleazar started by telling the problems that had happen in the past. "In those days, people with special powers lived alone or ran the risk of being named a sorcerer, a witch! Aro was just such a being and his much-beloved wife was murdered because of it. The story was told, that he was feared by all. He wandered through the ancient times, revered as a god. He, and others like him, found each other. The rumors of the Greek and Roman gods were conjured. Through them other history and bloodlines began, with what they did then. As the millenniums passed by, he never stopped looking for his beloved, I should say her reincarnation."

"Who? You aren't thinking, Bella!" Edward said, trying to make himself not believe it.

"Yes!, that's exactly what I'm saying to you … Your Bella! But, I didn't really know for a fact, just a suspicion, until we found the drawing in the under-lining of the journal.

19. Out of the Mouth of Babes

"Now we know the journal isn't Aro's." Edward was happy to report.

"Do we? Do we really?" Jasper asked, always the inquisitor.

"So, someone tell me, what are we going to do then? What's the next step?" Edward asked, turning to Emmett, Whom he knew was ready for a fight.

Alice, with a smile on her face sparkling from the light that hide as it found its way through the window said, " If we go by what we've learned, Bella's the Jewel. That means, they won't give her up without a fight. Alex or some unknown vampire has her under their control, manipulating her, that's going to be another problem, isn't it? But, what we really need to focus on, is that we know they may use he potion on her, which can be dangerous. We need to plan to get her, first, out of their control."

"When we get there how can we get her in our control after we find her? Tell us how," Rosalie asked her busy little sister.

Renesmee entered the room, she knew there was something serious going on between everyone. She could sense it.

"Daddy", she said in such a sweet endearing voice.

"Yes baby," Edward answered.

"When is Mama coming home? I miss her."

Renesmee looked around the room and stared at all the faces. She saw Tension, anger, fear and most of all, loss. "Auntie Alice, Mama said I could come to you for anything and you would always be there for me, is that true?"

"Yes sweetie, anything, what is it?, how can I help, What do you need?" Alice's eyes was full of sadness, as she asked Renesmee the questions.

As Nessie looked out into the eyes of the crowd, she said. "For you or one of the others to tell me the truth! Where is my Mama?"

"Oh baby, come here." Edward said as he reach down to take her in his arms.

"Tell her young Cullen", Carmen whispered in a tender voice.

"Please Daddy, I want to know, can I help?" Renesmee hugged her daddy, "You look so sad."

Edward said, "Okay baby, you can help us. What can you do?"

With that said, Renesmee placed her tiny hand on Edward's face and before he could say a word. With renewed hope in her voice Alice said, "Yes!", with a smile on her face she added, "I can see it! Our part of it, anyway." Alice twirled around in joy, "The plan will work, thanks Nessie!"….Talking so fast, they could hardly understand Alice, "Get Jacob Edward, call him, call now! We need to talk to him, to make plans, asked him to bring Sam too!"

"Hold it, what's going on? What do you see Alice, what plan. Tell me something! Jasper begged

"Its okay Jazz, Nessie has a plan." Alice answered with a smile.

As Edward went to make the call to Jacob, Alice filled the others in on what Rensesmee revealed to Edward about the Quilettes. Native Americans, you see, possess a power that's controlled by nature and is unknown to our world. That will work in our favor. Jasper wanted to know how that could be. Renesmee stepped up, "With their sacred hoop, animal totems, and Vision Quests. They also possess great powers to the supernatural, and its power or what we call good….Good Medicine is what Uncle Billy calls it.

"Will it really work? What did Nessie show Edward, Alice?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"I feel if we so this, we'll have a chance now. Before, I couldn't see how we would." Carmen walked over to Edward who now had Renesmee in his arms again. "The answer has been right here in our faces all this time. Our prayers are answered, and the plan is coming out of the mouth of a babe."

The call to Jacob was made, Edward told them. "Jacob said he'll be on his way but, he wasn't sure about Sam he told me." Edward said as he looked a little weary and strained.

"We have to have Sam, Edward!, It's vital. We need to have a joining of the two, wolves and vamps once again. But this time it will be a little different than before, the merging of cultures. It's necessary for our lives', having the greatest of importance!" Alice said, "Essential!"

To the Cullen's surprise, Sam was with Jacob. The two wolves approached the house with ease. Edward was the first to greet the wolves, as he explains the details of their discovery found in the books and the possible explanation for Bella's disappearance. To offer some kind of reason, Sam wanted it made clear why they were there, and the reason for their presence? Also how did the Quileutes figure in their plans?

By this time everyone was out in the yard. Sam and Jacob was asked to come into the house, but Sam refused. So, Edward sat on the ground in front of the wolves , the others followed Edward's example. He explained, to his family, that it may feel more natural to their soon-to-be allies. Hours had gone by, Jacob and Sam decided to shimmer into human form, to show Sam's slight sign of trust and courtesy, in return to that of the Cullens.

Edward shared what Renesmee offered as a solution. Sam now asked the question, "If we agree to this, do you really feel it would work for you? I asked, Because, what you ask of us is dangerous!"

"Yes, oh yes!" Alice insisted with enthusiasm. Because of her energetic voice, Sam considered their request more earnestly!

"It would be dangerous my new friends, my new family. Yes, I say family, for if we go through this, family was all will be!" Sam smiled as he told them.

"But why do you say it will be dangerous to us Sam?" Carlisle asked with confusion staining his face.

"No Dr. Carlisle, not dangerous to you guys; but dangerous to us, The Quileutes." Jacob pointed out.

"Why?, all in the crowed asked at once.

Sam answered, "Because of the first step all of you would have to take."

"What would we have to do that's so dangerous to The Quileutes?" Carlisle rubbing his forehead as he asked Sam, now concern for the reality of the danger to their safety.

"Fast!" Jacob told them all, as he looked over at Jasper.

"Fasting, oh that's nothing. We've gone without feeding before." Emmett with a chuckle assured Jacob and Sam, to ease their concern.

"Not like this, you will have to fast until you hallucinate. It has to be done this way because we don't know to whom the spirits will talk. And for the first time in a hundred years, we would have to let you on Quileute lands." Sam tried to spell it all out very carefully for them.

"And there's another step we have to consider, the elders of the tribe will have to be asked to give their permission. Let Jake and me go back to La Push, call a council meeting, and we'll contact you with the answer."

A great council meeting was called. The sun was setting as all gathered near the place that set in the clearing near the cliffs. The cliff top was the meeting place decided. The fire already roaring, all were called to order. Sam and Jacob sat on the cool, stone, ground beside Leah, who was Jacob's second-in-command of his pack, and Paul, who was Sam's. The protectors weren't the only ones in attendance. Billy Black in his wheelchair was there, old Quil and Sue Clearwater. They were stationed at the head of the circle. Billy and Old Quil spoke to Sue in whispered tones, she had taken her husband Harry's place on the council after his death.

The fire crackled, settling low as a soft, cool, breeze blew by. Sam who was the acting chief of the tribe stood, his eyes traveled around the campfire singling in on every face. Standing tall, with pride in his voice, he spoke the words, "The histories we always thought were legends, the storied of how we came to be, we now know to be true. We, ourselves, are living proof of the legends, (LIVING LEGENDS!), that's us!"

The atmosphere changed around the low burning fire. Emily, like before, pulled out a spiral-bound notebook and pen to record the accounts of the evening.

The fire crackled and popped sending am explosion of sparks up into the night sky. Billy cleared his throat, "Why have we been called together tonight, for this meeting, Sam? Our regular council isn't until the end of the month."

Sam began to tell the group about the meeting Jacob and he had with the Cullens. The words poured out eagerly. "The Quileutes have always been a small group of people right from the beginning, and we are a small group still. We have never turned away from those in need."

"This is why we hold the honor of being called protectors," Old Quil reminded them all, before more could be said.

"No!, I won't allow it!", scoffed Sue Clearwater.

Billy placed his hand on her arm gently, "Sue, there has always been magic in our blood, who are we to deny it? Now, our allies need to tap into that magic. Will we let them down, when they need us most?"

"Sam, I place this question before you and you alone, because by being the chief of the tribe, it's your responsibility." Sue said these words sternly while looking directly into his eyed.

"Do you remember the tale of the first cold one?" Sue stated.

20. North, South, East, & West

In the clearing, the Cullens and the Denalis approached. They saw Jacob, Sam, Billy, The Tribal Medicine Man, and five wolves. The Medicine Man, or in this case being represented by a Medicine Woman who was a beauty. She was olive-colored with skin as smooth as silk. Her hair fell to the back of her knees and shimmered like the moon when reflected off the water. Her name was Camilla Grayhawk, and, in front of her, stood a Sacred Hoop and a Dreamcatcher. Billy explain the significance of the objects as the medicine woman sang, dance, and blessed the surrounding land.

For a moment it was quiet, and everyone was told to be seated. A fire was made and a circle was formed around it by those present. The wind blew as though to bless the joining that was about to happen. "A Vision Quest is powerful medicine," Billy said. "First , each one of you will have to receive an Animal Totem. This will become your Spirit Guide throughout the quest to keep your soul from getting lost, and to represent your new names as well."

Billy continued to tell them about the meaning of the names to Native Americans, and that none of this could be achieved without the fasting.

"Stop, we won't have a need to fast or a Spirit Guide if I understand you correctly." Edward remarked with a scowl that was made visible, capable by the uprising sun, making all of them began to shimmer and sparkle, . He used a discouraging scouring tone.

"Young One," The Medicine Woman said. "I know why you make such a remark."

"No, you can't begin to know," was all Edward could say.

"You feel there's no need because you think all of you are soulless. Am I right?" Camilla The Medicine Woman, asked.

"Yes, but how could you know this?" Edward asked, surprised that someone, other than one of them, could know the anguish he felt.

Camilla Grayhawk began to explain that, they were once spirit creatures too. And in that form they knew all things. "All things have souls and connect us all, even you, young Cullen. That is why we are here to help you in your time of need, and to get young Miss Swan, oh, please forgive me, Mrs. Cullen, Bella back home. Now, let's get started, no more interruptions." was the statement from the Medicine Woman.

"We have decided, for safety's sake, to do this here instead of the reservation, if all of you agree?" Sam purposed.

"I don't see why not," Carlisle, now absorbed with the intrigue of what was about to happen, agreed. "If you think it's best."

"That is why the land, here, was blessed before we started." Billy stated, offering his words of comfort.

"First, everyone is going to fast from this point on. You will sit and meditate until your animal manifest. We will be here with you through it." Sam instructed.

"My new friends," Eleazar began, "Just before we start, you need to know we don't tire and can go for long periods of time before the need to feed."

"That may have been true any other time, but with the herbs you will be inhaling and the words said over you, all will happen just as it suppose to." The Medicine Woman offered as an answer, but she was a little annoyed. No, she was more irritated at the continuing concerns, and the vampires constantly questioning the Quileutes abilities.

When they entered the center, there was a hallowed space, blessed with tobacco and sweet grass, the smells filled the air. It was also filled with hot rocks, and then water was poured on them to generate the needed steam. The ceremony released all impurities and sent them out on the four winds…Two days had gone by and the natives, as they use to say, "Looked Hungry!" Alice was the first to fall into the trance. Sam as Jasper tried to grab her. Leah and Quil went after him, a sound pierced the air, inhuman and full of sorrow. It was Jasper! Jacob caught up with Jasper and had gotten into a fight with him. Getting hurt himself, Jacob managed to break off Jasper's hands to control him. Renesmee, once again, held Jasper's face, this brought him back to reality. His hands were returned after he had completely calmed down, he used his powers to keep the others under control as well.

"Thank you Uncle Jasper," Renesmee said, as she gave him a kiss. "Someone could have gotten hurt if you didn't help calm them down, too."

After the long trials of the week, four were chosen. "This was a preparation ceremony of spiritual renewal. This has purified and cleansed you for the important life events and for the undertaking of endeavors." These were the words spoken by Camilla Grayhawk. "Edward, Carlisle, Emmet and Alice, tell me what animal appeared to you, but first, before you tell me, I want you to stand in four directions. You will be representing the four directional points: North, South, East, and West. Edward, what was your animal totem?

"A buffalo, but an unusual one, he was white." described Edward.

"You take the North point. To you, wisdom is granted." Replied Camilla Grayhawk. "The white Buffalo is maturity, strength, and stamina." "Emmett, your animal, please."

"It was a Bear, and he was black in color." Emmett was happy and proud, feeling a sense of satisfaction.

"Then you stand, West. You are youth; introspection, authenticity, and nourishment. You will be the provider and the protector." Turning to Alice, she said "Alice, your turn."

"I saw a mouse, that's not fair! What can a mouse do?" Alice said sounding disappointed.

"You, little mouse, stand and take the South point." The Medicine Woman said, with a smile, hoping Alice would realize that great things, sometimes come in small packages. "Know that the mouse means, expansion, infancy, wholesomeness, and expectation." After Alice, Camilla explained, "All of you are given your creatures for a reason. Know that they are extensions of yourself, if not now, maybe the person in your former life. There's one more; Carlisle, give me your answer, and please take the East point."

"My totem was an Eagle."

"Ah yes, Elder you are called, and an Elder is how the spirits see you. Clarity and illumination is the gift given you and something I'm told, you already possess. The four of you will be the leaders, the heads to which the plans fall upon. You are the keys, the four components that need to be there to get your Bella. So, as you stand here, I tell you and your family, both of your tribe, Cullen and Denalis that you now belong to the Quileute Clan, from now until all time, brothers , now are we."

In the background , drums began to play. Billy explained that the drums were sacred because they represented the rhythm of the universe and the pulsation of a nation that they were now, a part of. The four entered a Sweatlodge that was constructed there. This is where they were to receive guidance and answers to the questions on how to save Bella. Spirit Helpers would help guide them to Mother Earth and The Great Spirit.

A day went by and Carlisle came out. With joy on his face, he said, "I was given an answer."

Alice came out and said, "I have a place where we can look."

Emmett answered, "I know I can protects you, I truly know it…I was shown." Standing there as though he was ten feet tall, he continued to say, "And I'm going to show all of you."

Edward emerged out of the lodge slowly with confusion on his face. "We don't have much time, we will need to move quickly. My vision revealed a possible location where Bella is being held and on what time of day the ceremony will begin. It's soon, Kate, how long will it be before we have to leave on our way to Italy?"

"In a few days, I guess. We've been so busy, I've almost forgotten." Kate answered with tension in her tone of voice.

"Well, thank you." Garrett replied to his love.

"No!, No!, oh, you know what I mean." Kate now a little panicked that Garrett wouldn't understand her meaning, continued; "The stress of all the events, not the wedding."

"Yes love, I do, and I hope to be saying those two beautiful words very soon." Garrett now trying his best to reassure Kate, in the hopes of keeping her spirits lifted from the weight of all that had happened.

"So, Edward, or Alice, what's the plan?" Garrett questioned.

"We need to take our leave of you." Sam said as the Quileutes started to gather their things.

Camilla, the medicine woman, gifted them with, "All of our hopes and blessings, we bestow on you."

Jacob stayed behind and went with the Cullens back to their home. As they gather in the great living room, everyone took a seat. Jacob, still feeling a bit uncomfortable a round vamps, as he call them, sat a little distance away (because of the smell) with Renesmee on his lap. Leah, Seth, and Quil stood posted outside, in the front yard, in wolf form like mastiffs on the lawn.

Edward began, "My vision showed me the ceremony that will be performed on Bella. It wasn't in detail, it was like pieces of a puzzle. Now I understand your sight better Alice, and I'm sorry for being so difficult, sometimes. Forgive me, Sis." Edward was full of understanding, It was one of the gifts from the spirits.

"There's no forgiveness needed, just cut me some slack, sometime." she giggled.

"In a room, I saw bundles of some kinds of plants they held sacred. Some were tied together forming smudge sticks and some braided together, as they were dried. Candles were lit, too. Herbs were around in what looked like abalone shells and ceramic bowls. Two men were offering smoke to the four powers, then to their, Mother Earth and Father Sky. A prayer was being recited.

"Now I see, our four points of power will counteract theirs." Eleazar realized and shared. "Our four powers are four equally important ways of perceiving things in life. Camilla tried to explain this to me, before they left, but I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me about the pursuing knowledge."

"We are the four cardinal points of the real circle, the circle of life, their is the circle of the old ways. Each of which represents different powers. Ours, as I saw, represents the powers; essences of nature, seasonal rhythms, and the two stages of life; birth and death. That's why we're going to win! Wait Alice," Edward said as he tried to finish what he was saying. "Before my vision was over, I saw, afterwards, a hand with a cylinder used to inject a few drops of a brew, I believe it was the potion. It was imbued with a fragrance and spiritual energy of a sacred herb."

"What was if?" Jacob wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, I couldn't see clearly." was Edward's unsetting reply.

"I know", Renesmee said, leaping from Jacob's lap. "Its just a musty old plant."

If it was being given to Bella, we really need to know what that plant is." Tanya said trying to added her assistance.

"So, can't I guess?" Renesmee pleaded.

"Yes, maybe you can do better than us." Rosalie said wearing a smile.

"I listened as you read the journal." Renesmee explained.

"Yes, but there was no mention of the names, to clue us in on what the plants could be." Rosalie continued.

"No, but from all of the novels I've read and the ones mama has read, everyone is so romantic." Renesmee asked, insightfully.

"Yes baby, but what does that have to do with anything?" Carmen, the Latin beauty said.

"Everything!, the people in those novels are always practical enough to leave clues. They send you on this wild goose chase, so you will work harder to find what you really want." Renesmee shared wanting to be wise about the mystery laid before her. "Get the book, let us check for any plant that stands out"

After hours of reading and rereading, everyone gave up. The book was placed on the table and the sketch fell out.

"Mama!", with tear-stained eyes, Renesmee cried out. "I want my Mama." Edward rushing to her side, as well as Jacob, hit the table and the book fell to h the floor.

Esme picked it up. "Look!" she said, "It's been in our faces all this time."

"What are you talking about Esme?" Eleazar asked excited by Esme's enthusiasm.

"Look at the cover!" Esme guided.

And there if laid; the plants they had been looking for, every Vampire had been looking for, for hundreds of years. It was an embossment, right on the front cover, just as Esme had said. A Pomegranate vine intertwined with the stem of a Belladonna blossom, so simple, so elegant, so romantic.

21. We're Off to See the…

Now, having all they needed, they were preparing to leave, "Off to see the… oh well," Alice said, "It will be good to see Bella. In all the confusion, Jacob was over-looked. Edward was busy making plans for Renesmee to stay with Charlie or on the reservation with Sue Clearwater. And the others were packing and talking among themselves. The room was all a-buzz with the voices and movement.

"Hey!, have you forgotten about me?" Jacob wailed.

"No Jacob," Edward said, "I'm going to leave Nessie with you and Charlie. She can't come with us."

"You 're not leaving me behind!, I love Bells too. She's my best friend and my family as well."

"I know that Jacob, but I need to know Renesmee is safe, well taken care of. If the worst was to happen…" Jacob continued to argue.

"Listen to me Jake, werewolves are forbidden, remember? And, there's tension enough, as it is." Carlisle kindly shared.

"All of you think vampires are better than wolves you still turn your noses down at us, after all we have done!" Feeling shut out, Jacob barked out the remark.

"If that's how your truly feel, then leave Jake!" said Carlisle. Moved by Jacob's sense of being left out, Edward started to…

"No Edward, leave it this way. It's better for him. We don't want his blood on our hands , too. Do we?" Carlisle, with pain-filled eyes, reminded Edward, as he looked over in the direction of Renesmee.

All the suitcases were packed and the plan for the flight was being made, Charlie was called and told that Renesmee was at La Push. So, we, the guys, could join Bella and the other women for the wedding.

Edward and Carlisle arrived with Renesmee at La Push. Jacob and Sue was waiting with loving arms. Sam was there also to lend his support. As the day drew to a close, Edward turned to see Charlie's cruiser turn off the main road and down the path to Billy's.

"Good to see you could make it before we left. " Edward said as he reached out to take Charlie's hand. Carlisle stepped over to say a few words as well.

Charlie looked into Edward's eyes as if to see a story unfold. The stare was an unsteady gaze, but full of emotion… "Just come back in one piece and with my baby girl."

Jacob, happy to have Renesmee with him at La Push, pouted at the fact of being left behind. Edward, hearing his thoughts and feeling his pain of being left out, called out to him as he began to walk away. "Jake, I'm leaving what's left of my heart here with you for safe keeping." Now, aware of Charlie's presence, Edward moved closer to Jacob so they wouldn't be overheard, "Please keep us all alive for her, if the worst should happen, and protect Charlie for Bella. I'm sure that goes without saying. If we don't return in two weeks time, go to the great house. There, in my room which is located on the third floor, the suite at the end of the hall, are papers you will need. They're placed on the shelf above the cds."

The men embraced in what appeared to be, for the last time. Renesmee kissed her father, touching his face giving him a picture of a memory. It was of her, Bella, and him. She also showed him, her necklace Bella had given her at Christmas with the three of them in it. She hugged and kissed Carlisle, then the two men left. If tears could have flowed, they would have at that moment.

The plane landed, the airport was buzzing with people. Some were on vacation, some leaving, others coming in, and those, like the Cullens, were readying themselves for the unknown. Cars were there, on stand-by, for their arrival. The cars totaled six in all, sleek and luxurious. The black paint shined like new money. White wall tires and lavish interiors made them a home, away from home, on the road. As they moved toward the direction of the cars, each car bore their insignia, a coat of arms to identify their clan. The head of each family wore their insignia made into rings, the male offspring wore bands, and the females were adorned with pins or pendants.

Driving along, on the winding road to Volterra, the landscape was breathtaking. It would appear that the proud city of Volterra had been overrun by festival goers.

"Aro, always keeps up a good front," Eleazar whispered as they entered the gated walls. Flags waved in the breeze. Wings, of all kinds of eager, bright colors, displayed themselves proudly as banners flew!

All the covens' coats of arms were represented, expressing their honor and designation in the castle. The areas of living space for each clan would be determined after everyone was settled. They would be summoned to the turret room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus always held court.

Upon their entrance, their were greeted by a flaxen-haired beauty, dressed in gold, named Helen, a newcomer to the fold. It was odd that there were no signs of Jane, Alex, or Felix, but it was overlooked. Carlisle assumed that they would see them later. "They must have been sent out on a mission before we arrived." Carlisle told the others, in order to keep Edward calm.

Aro's heartfelt greeting was offered, "Come, come, come in everyone. Welcome to Volterra, those of you who haven't ever been before. I hope that your stay is a joyous one, my dear ones." Aro, now turning his attention to Edward, said, "Someone is missing. Where is your beautiful, young wife, Bella?"

"How could he!" Edward heard Tanya's and some of the others' thoughts, but nothing from Aro, Caius, or Marcus. Aro, not understanding Edward's hesitation, asked about the incredible Miss Renesmee. Jasper, sensing Edward's sudden flare of emotion, touched his hand secretly to calm him down. The gesture gave Edward time to think calmly and clearly, not tipping their hand.

Aro sensing the change of climate in the room addressed Jasper, "That's a wonderful gift you possess my young friend, we must talk before you leave." " I'm sorry and ask for your forgiveness, Aro." Edward quickly intervene, in order to divert Aro's train of thought. Aro's curiosity to what Edward could be sorry for, brought his face alive with the next words that were uttered. "I'm sorry that your question about my Bella wasn't answered. She didn't come with us, but I'm sure she'll catch up with us soon." Edward said with the smallest hint of sadness.

With that reaction from Edward, Alice stepped up in her pixie-like way, "Oh, she couldn't leave when we did because her mother was sick…How human of her, wouldn't you think?" She ended the last word with a giggle.

Carlisle turned to look at his son, "Yes she should be on her way."

"How nice, all is well. Please bring her to me when she arrives." was the reply from Aro.

"Yes, as soon as I have her in my hands, you will be the first to know." Edward looked into his eyes and gave a wicked, depraved kind of smile.

Aro turned his attention to Carlisle, "Carlisle old friend, How good it is to have you home again. To see you and the others this time under happier circumstances." Aro explained that the festival had been going on for days, and that they had arrived at the end of the celebration, the last two weeks. That would mean that the wedding would be held soon.

On the third day of the day of great ceremonies, at the end of the day, the feast of the great beast will be held. The serpent that was brought here from Africa, was a fearsome beast that would be held in the same chamber with the Jewel, in order for the potion to be made quickly and secretly.

Servants were summoned and told to take the Cullens to their living quarters, the place where they would be residing for the length of their visit. The women would be taken to the place where the wedding was to be held. Edward addressed Aro and asked if he was allowed to take a tour of the castle, seeing that it wasn't possible the last time he was here in Volterra. "Why yes, my young Cullen, but I will assign a guide. The castle is very old and dangerous having too many bad memories.", was all Aro said, but he looked as though he had more on his mind. Edward turned and left the room quickly, the others followed. "Well done, son," Carlisle assured him. "I couldn't have done it better."

Before they could clear the hall, Aro called out, "While the young ones and the ladies go, Carlisle, would you and my friend, Eleazar, honor me with your presence. Let's sit and engage in stimulating conversation." Aro asked this of them in such a kind way, as if to extend the hand of friendship.

"Thank you for being so gracious." was Carlisle's reply as he and Eleazar began to walk back to the turret room, glancing backward at his family as they went to carry out the plans they had made to find Bella.

It had been a long day. The travel on the plane, the opulent procession waiting at the airport, the greeting at the castle and now the suites. They were lush, like a stay in a royal, grand hotel off the coast of the Rivieara. All their needs and desires were attended to. Emmett was just loving it. A second honeymoon for him and Rosalie he said with a risqué look about it. Edward was busy reading every mind he came across and trying to stretch it farther.

As the day began to wane late into the evening hours, Carlisle and Eleazar was still with Aro reminiscing about old times trying to keep up appearances that all was well and they were here for a wedding.

Morning came with festival goers still parting from the day before. The Grand Mask Ball was soon and the feast, the day after. They all thought they were running out of time. Edward spent the day walking the grounds with Alice, Tanya and Jasper, as Kate and Garrett laid out their things for the wedding, keeping up the farce.

The guide showed Edward beautiful gardens and the public areas of the castle. Edward had overheard Aro send out a proclamation throughout the castle and countryside. It read: "I Arozzi, of The Voltuir will celebrate a wedding. The occasion is to honor two dear ones; Katherine and Garrett of the house of Denali, of the Olmph Coven, flying under the colors of Gold and Ivory."

Generous gifts were to be given out to everyone and the declaration of a public festival for the provinces. The invitation was given to the covens as well as the nomads in the area. Some local nobles and provincial officials were in on the masquerade and only these and the wedding party were to attend to masked ball and the banquet later that evening.

A tremendous display of glory was shown and with their combined wealth, it would almost outshine the treasures found in King Tut's Tomb. The weeklong celebration gave Edward and the others the opportunity they needed to search the castle. Curiosity struck Edward, one day, when he passed a lone, shy-looking, young girl in a hallway. "Hello" Edward greeted her, the guide that was with him just smiled, but the girl said nothing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the girl is a mute. Forgive me please for not letting you know and allowing you to think she was ignoring you." The guide said in a panic.

"No forgiveness needed." Edward said and they began to walk away.

"Would you please take us back to our rooms. I fear, if we go on our own, we may get lost." Alice said quickly, so no one would know what she was up to, and what she had just realized after she saw the look on Edward's face.

When they reached the rooms, Jasper asked, " What was all that about, love? Your stress level is about to hit the roof!"

"Bella!….The girl knows Bella!" Alice shouted as she jumped into Jasper's arms.

"We'll have to find away to get her to tell us, no I'm sorry show us." Edward eyes lit up with the anticipation.

"You know she'll never do that, Edward, be patient. Now we know we can find her, so keep that thought." Jasper offered, as his own thoughts seem to calm the mood of things in the room.

"How Jazz?" Edward too excited for words.

"Edward, man, use your talent. Calm down and listen, and at the right time follow the girl." Jasper told Edward to pull him back together. "Now that sounds like a plan more to my liking."

It was time, Aro, Caius and Marcus gave a special banquet for the wedding ceremony. It began and lasted for three days. It was held at the Twilight hour in the courtyard of the rear palace garden. The scent of the flowers enveloped the night air in an effervescence that sang with beauty and passion. It gave a sensual veil of orchidiosmanthus cyclamen, red cherries, gardenias and freesia. The courtyard was decorated with beautifully woven white and blue linen hangings, fastened purple ribbons to silver rings embedded in marble pillars. These were the colors of the Volturi. Gold and silver couches stood on a mosaic pavement of porphyry, marble, mother of pearl and other costly stones.

Drinks were served in gold goblets of many designs and there was an abundance of royal wine just as Aro had commanded. The only restriction on the drinking was that no one should be compelled to take more than his or her body weight. For those who wished, they could have as much as they pleased. The celebration was to last this long because it was the cover for the Festival of the Serpent. The other reason was to keep Bella hidden.

22. What a Vision!

Kate, her sister Tanya, and the other women Carmen, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie, left their rooms and walked the long hallway. The corridor lead down a long passageway where there was no electric lights. It was lit on each side of the corridor with torches of fire. The flames gave off a sweet honeysuckle smell as they burned. The hall opened up into a grand foyer. Facing the women as they walked was the wall that would lead them into the room they were to enter for the wedding. The sight that faced them, as they drew nearer, took their breath away! The wall itself was carved into the head of a troll. In the middle of the giant troll's face where the mouth would be was a pair of double dark wooden doors made of the fineness grains of wood, standing at a height of 35ft with heavy metal knockers. The two doors were a piece of art work all their own that added another, worldly "wow" to the décor.

A servant stood on each side to open the massive doors. The doors opened, the room was alive with the sounds of music, people, lights, and dancing. The scene excited the sense. High vaulted ceilings, three to four stories high, had rich colors washed around the room, candlelight and crystal drenched the mood with romance and mystery. Trapeze artists performing acrobatic feats swung in the air. There were jugglers, flame throwers, and even a court jester. The theme for the wedding was…. "Carnival".

As the doors opened, the crowd turned, there at the entrance stood Kate. Her hair piled high, French braids with curls crowning her head made her look like a Greek Goddess. Her grown golden scrolls in pearls. The corset form-fitting bodice gave a sculptured molded shape to her figure. From the hip the gown flowed and puddled at the floor. The dress was the embodiment of class and glamour. Kate was a temptress. Every detail of her gown, from the golden embellishments, to the neckline, to the flattering drop waist, it was the most beautiful look. It all created drama; dangerous you might say, but timeless. Adorned with ruby earrings and a necklace of very fine ruby stones, made up the chain that lent its support to an enormous pear-shaped, blood-red ruby at its heart. It hung gracefully and elegantly from her throat, the last of her mother's jewels.

All anyone could do was be awed in her presence…."What a vision!". In the mist of the excitement, the mirth, and merriment that was felt, the women began to walk slowly through the middle of the crowd, to the center of the room.

Vows where being said and the celebration continued. Dancing and music, the sounds of laughter, conversations, wine tasting, crystal clinking , sounds of a good time being had by all.

"Edward have you heard anything of use to us yet?" Emmett asked as he held a cup of , what he thought was the best tasting, wine blood mixture he had every tasted.

"No, but of course I won't stop listening." Edward said with such conviction. All eyes of the Cullens party were searching the room, but there was still no sign of Jane or Felix. Carlisle found that very strange.

"It could be coincidence that we haven't seen them. We have been very busy." was Tanya's take on things.

"Tanya, don't be too sure, nothing is a coincidence when it comes to Aro." Eleazar tried to remind them.

Kate and Garrett were married. The three hosts were drunk with the blood wine mixture. Saying a little more then they should be, some of the guest were talking about the evenings events to come. Emmett overheard some talk about the great serpent that was being held for feasting.

"Did anyone else hear anything?" Carlisle asked, as he, himself, visually searched the room.

Jasper, who had left the room earlier because the temperament and mood shifting of the crowd, tormented him, returned with important news. "I now know that the feast is the prelude to the blood ritual for their celebration."

"Where did you get this information?" Tanya asked of him.

A little smile that curled the edge of his mouth, he simply said, "I listen." Before another word could be said, Alice, looking out into nothingness, started to draw pictures on the table cloth.

"What is she drawing, can anyone figure this out?" Eleazar asked. He was sitting the closes to Alice.

"It looks as though she is drawing a serpent coiled, ready to strike." was Eleazar's assessment.

All of them were very interested in the drawing, but knew they had to move, or attract the attention of others. "We need to go now, finding Bella is an urgency!" Alice focused us.

Keeping their voices low so as not to alert the host, Alice was asked if she had seen anything about the girl they encountered in the corridor? This question came from a very worried Esme.

"How about you Edward, what have you heard?" Emmett asked frustrated.

"Nothing, everyone is thinking about the festival how much blood they can gorge out on." was all Edward could sense.

"I thought we had these powers, the almighty supernatural powers." stated Emmett out of anger and helplessness.

Carlisle placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder, "The powers we possess will come to us when we need them. Remember what Grayhawk said?"

"Stop everyone, silence!, quickly, Jane is here, in the other room talking." Edward and Alice told the family.

"Who is she talking to ?" was the question on all their minds, but it was Carmen who asked.

"I'm not sure, yet." Edward answered. With widened eyes, Edward spun around, saying, "Come!, we need to find Felix, now!"

"Why?" Rosalie asked, she wasn't sure why she had asked such a silly question, but she did, so she said to herself, "Oh well…"

"Don't ask questions, just come, quickly, they're moving her!" was all Edward could get out as he started to move.

The banquet room tables were long in length forming a large u-shape with an opening in the center… The chosen four rose with the other Cullens and Denalis to guard their backs, with their new found skills taught to them by the Quileutes.

Edward's Psychic ability was at its peak. Alice foresaw several events that were about to happen. Emmett could feel the enrichment of his totem. Carlisle stood "I would like to propose a toast." Glasses began to be raised…. "May life enrich you, daily trials teach you, family keep you, others heed you, and love free you to all of its possibilities…. To the bride and groom." The crowd roared with cheers of celebration for the couple. The other guests repeated the sentiment, "To the bride and groom!" Once again the roar of cheers rang an echo though the hollow halls.

Edward hearing every thought in the room, rose and began a low snarled from the pit of his throat. The atmosphere in the room changed, as Edward's snarl turned into a growl with bared teeth. Guards looked to be alerted of something, Aro rose with palms up "What seems to be wrong my dear ones?"

"No, not wrong, just the opposite. Things are right, now." Edward snarled.

"I don't seem to understand your meaning, why the puzzling remarks?" was Aro's comment with a confused look.

"I'm sorry if my actions puzzle you. I'm only overjoyed with the knowledge that my wife is here." As Edward spoke, the members of his party eyes widened with the expectation of having Bella so close. With an unsettling clapping of his hands Aro said, "Bella! Has she arrived? Hurry!, Please bring her ."

"There was no need for her arrival, she's been here for weeks! Edward hissed.

"What are you implying! were the words that came out of Caius's mouth as he rose from his seat.

"Fact!" was all Edward would say.

Once again it was Caius that spoke, "What earthly reason would cause you to say we could do this thing?"

Tension began to fill the air. "Isn't this, indeed, The Year of the Serpent?" Jasper questioned the trio, as he shifted the moods suffocating him.

"Ah my young friend, you're more knowledgeable then we realized." Caius continued.

Edward's voice was quiet, velvet, muted, and his words were said with a scowl, "Then wasn't the wedding the cover for all of this and what's yet to come?"

"You hurt my feelings." Aro said with a smile, "I couldn't imagine why you would say such a thing." He continued to say coolly. He was suddenly intent, his eyes searched the onlookers, "That's one definition, I suppose."

"What's your definition then?" Edward thought for a moment, wondering whether the truth or a lie would be told.

Aro seemed to take a deep breath and then he took a step toward Edward. Edward' eyes was alight with curiosity. Aro's eyes were wary and reluctant. He held up a hand in warning to his guards and asked , "What do you want to know?"

Edward was instantly cautious and hesitated for a moment, "What happens next?"

Aro's expression was that of pain which surprised the guests. The Cullen's party was made anxious by his response, "Ah," Aro groaned quietly. "This is wrong, it shouldn't have happen this way." He murmured to himself. "I need you to be clear of what it is you truly want to know. You get, only the one answer, choose wisely."

Before Aro could say more, Caius shouted, "Absolutely not!"

Edward glared at him for a long minute and said, "Then why?" He pressed, trying to ignore Caius's angry expression. Edward couldn't stop the thoughts that flashed through his mind. He peeked across the table towards Emmett, grateful that he would have his back at all cost. The thick bands of muscle that wrapped Emmett's arms and torso were somehow even more menacing. Emmett followed Edward's gaze and chuckled. Carlisle and the others stared at them both. "Are you my Bear, brother?" Edward asked in a low voice.

"And, are you The Lion? Are the Quileute's Spirits with us now?" Emmett said lightly, "Perhaps they have indicated the preferences."

Edward tried to smile, "Perhaps," He repeated. "Its all here now, to serve, as the signs needed to point the way." was all he could say, his mind was filled with thoughts and opposing images that he couldn't merge together.

"Is that something I might get to see?" Alice asked. Edward's face turned even whiter than it usually was and his eyes were suddenly furious.

Carmen felt it was time to interrupt, so she turned to face the trio, "I would like to thank you, from all of us for so cheerfully hosting Kate and Garrett's wedding. I'm sorry to say that I'm not very familiar with this festival, only of what Eleazar has told us. Please, if you would, I would like to familiarize myself more about it."

Caius decided to speak, "Young Cullen you seem to be under the impression that all of this, everything, is just a cover for something sinister."

"No." Edward hissed, "I know the difference between that kind of deed and the kind with a purpose behind it."

"What are you implying?" Caius asked, a bit upset at this point

"The Prophecy! I can, read everyone's thoughts, don't you remember." Edward's words shocked and took the three by surprise.

"So much to discuss," Aro said, suddenly so businesslike. "I must confer with my brothers before more can be said."

Caius always the devil's advocate, "What Prophecy?, I demand!…"

"You!… you demand nothing!, I'll only talk to the true head of The Volturi!" Carlisle, Eleazar, Emmett and Jasper were immediately at Edward's side.

The room instantly filled with the sounds of conversation, inquiry and questions. "Before you say another word, I would like for you to know, we found the journal." Carlisle informed them. Before an eye could blink, Aro was in the middle of the floor moving quickly toward Alice with four guards following. Jasper sprang, disappearing. Suddenly he was on the other side of Alice, in a crouch. Alice move carefully out of the way, Jasper, using his gift, took control of Aro's and the room full of vampires' emotions. The feeling of security overcame the anger. There Aro stood, frozen, facing Edward. Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the wide space.

"You have tried my patience to the limit this evening, my friends. Please, continue with the insanity you tell." Aro snarled.

It was Tanya that started talking, "Well, lets see, where will we start? The prophecy, that's one good place or…" The journal gives in detail the account of the pact made for immortality." Eleazar commented.

"In exchange, an honor every 500th year and by being so loyal and fateful, a bonus gift… The Prophecy of The Jewel, The Keeper and The Potion, does more need to be said?" Carlisle asked. His eyes darted ahead and the back to Edward warily, mystified.

"At first, we had no understanding," Carlisle explained. "We thought The Jewel was a gem of some kind, of vast wealth, The Keeper, a container and well, The Potion speaks for itself. But the one thing that bugs me is why? If a possibility was given, then why wouldn't The Potion work and why were lives lost, then we figured it out. You didn't have the knowledge you needed for the missing ingredient, the crucial part of the mixture. Over the millennia all of you just tried; inventing one, trial and error one after another."

"But not this time!, not with my wife you don't!" Edward's voice was rough, fury pastimes on his face. "This time you have no out, talk if you may, but you're mine." Edward snarled.

"No!, I won't be stopped now" Aro crooned with envy. Isabella is the Jewel!, the true one. After all this time we may have a chance again. You have no Idea how good it will feel to be mortal after all these millennia of deaths." Aro recited with just a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Aro" Caius asked confused by the turn of events, "Why do you say Isabella is the Jewel?"

A funny thing hit Edward, he realized that Aro didn't know until now, about Bella. Things were being kept from him too. Edward's crouching stance relaxed, his palms now raise in the air. "Aro, Caius, please give me a moment."

"Why should we?" Caius asked enraged.

In a voice like velvet, Edward hastily said, "Because after these many millennia I can surprise you."

"Surprise us?, I think that's very unlikely." Caius said as an assumption, not a question, and his gaze became appraising. Order was restored, but only momentarily.

"I'm going to tell you something I now realize that you, yourself, didn't know." Edward paused, and for a brief moment his stunning, inhumanly beautiful face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"Enlighten us." was all that came from Aro.

The faces in the seemingly endless ocean of vampires, wore a kaleidoscope of emotions. Jasper was having a hard time keeping control, unbeknownst to any of them. At first there was the shock and even anxiety over the remarks Edward made. But that concern passed, they were secure in the overwhelming knowledge that the trio was powerful, secure in the position of the unstoppable Volturi. Edward's eyes flashed around the room, at his family, and back at Aro, Caius and Marcus. "The journal that ended up in our hands told of a beginning, a pack made, and three great gifts."

"Yes, yes…you said these things before." Aro interrupted. He waited, slowly filling with compassion for Edward's apparent suffering.

"Please, just give me a minute!" Edward pleaded, he looked a little embarrassed. His eyes shifted over to Carlisle. Carlisle with palms raised moved closer to his son. Calmer by Carlisle's presence, Edward continued, "It said that the Jewel was plain until polished, that it blocked all things and that hybrids gain life though it. That put some of the puzzle together for us. There was a picture we found of a woman from ancient times. Putting two and two together we knew, Bella was the Jewel of this millennium and that she was here, in this castle."

"You have told us nothing that explains anything, and once again, your Bella isn't here. Not in this castle and until you told us, we didn't think she was here in Volterra." Caius angrily spewed.

Edward's eyes darken with frustration. "Yes!, I tell you, yes she is and I know you truly didn't know. I thought the picture of the woman was your wife and that my Bella was the reincarnation of her, and that you were the one who kidnapped her."

"I hate to phrase it this way, but you fool. You're a very young, inexperienced fool, neither Caius nor I have ever been married until now, and it's Marcus and I, not CaiusWe have never been married before." Aro was happy to convey.

"Then you, tell me who Felixi is and why is Felix hiding my Bella here, under your noses?" Edward asked as Tanya took his hand to give him the strength to continue.

"First, before we tell you anything further, please continue to delight us with your theory of the Jewel being your Isabella, if what you say is true, she's in grave danger." Touching hands, Aro and Caius pause to evaluate the circumstances. The two didn't look at each other, but it was obvious that they were communicating. Marcus, even though he was touching Aro's hand, didn't seem part of their conversation.

The pictures in Edward's head were jarring. He couldn't make then match up. Aro was still standing near Edward and Caius along with Marcus at Aro's side. Caius's smiled darkened now, and twisted a little, as they muttered mysteriously to themselves and then chuckled once. Renata the other shield, like Edward's Bella, moved in closer to Aro's and Caius's backs along with the newcomer Helen.

Edward glanced at Eleazar and answered a silent question. Eleazar had always had an instinctive feel for the gifts of others, that was his job years ago when he lived with the Volturi. The extra abilities that some vampires have, Eleazar could now tell them who the keeper was because he was in very close proximity with him now. "Its Helen! She's the keeper." Eleazar whispered to Carlisle and the others of their group.

Edward grinned his crooked smile beginning to talk in such a serious tone that made them wonder what he was thinking as well. His lips pressed together and he frowned for a moment, smirking with confidence. He knew all their thoughts, they betrayed them. Edward was happy with the delight of knowing he was right…"Bella Swan the human, felt that she was very plain in her appearance. She felt inadequate and was intimidated by us. As a vampire, she was polished made beautiful beyond belief. If you remember, her mind was closed, blocked all things, as a vampire, took that ability and revealed a mighty shield. Last point, hybrids gain life from it. Renesmee is the hybrid. We the Cullens and Denali's know the plants needed for the potion to make it work correctly. Let me save my Bella."

Marcus paused beside Aro and reached his hand out to take Aro's. He touched his palm briefly and then dropped it, everyone wonder what was being said, Aro raised an eye brow, "That's quite interesting," was all Aro said to Marcus.

The crowd looked confused by the remark Aro made, Marcus didn't look interested about anything. He turned as though he was going to return to his seat, two of the attending vampires that were his bodyguards were about to follow silently behind him, but stopped. Aro was shaking his head, but Marcus spoke anyway. "I see relationships." He said this in a tone that lacked interest. "That's my gift you see and I've been surprised by the intensity of yours Edward."

Caius smiled at Aro, "So convenient. You know how it takes a lot to surprise Marcus." He said to them all.

Edward chuckled humorlessly. "What does that have to do with what's going on?"

Aro laughed. "Everything!, The first time I saw you two together, if I hadn't seen her, smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the love for anyone could be so strong. I myself has never felt anything like it and most of us would trade much for such a gift. We can see you do, indeed, have more knowledge then us, but why would you believe Bella is being hidden here?"

"Like I said before, because of the picture." He couldn't think of anything else to say to convince them for the moment, so he bided his time. Edward refused to be distracted by the movement in the room, he knew his family would have it under control. His voice was a bit husky and he glance over to Emmett with troubled eyes. "It's Bella…no, I mean a woman of great beauty that lived many thousands of years ago, and was the wife of Arena Felixi, and for whom my Bella is the mirrored reflection."

"Edward my friend," Aro said, "you asked a question with the answer staring you in the face…Then my friend, I'm not your enemy, just bound by law. Caius and I were truly trying to right past wrongs we have inflicted on all of you. And yes, it's true we used the wedding to mask the festival. But hear me, we wanted all of you here for the festival to partake of all it had to offer, but we weren't sure you would come, so that's why we decided to host the wedding, killing two birds with one stone…forgive me for the deception, that's the only wrong during, we're accountable for."

23. "Rabbit Out of the Hat"

Aro smiled. Then he spoke to them. "You asked who's the husband to the wife,…in the picture? Caius and I meet a young Trojan, befriended and yes, had a falling out with …Oh, okay a tiny war. He told us of some of the things you now speak of, and now we know he also kept things to himself. Many other things we have learned from the passing of time. When we came to this land you now call Italy, the population was that of a few tribes, so a proposal was made for me to rule or be the figure-head to come. Marcus had joined us at this time and so the young Trojan trusted only the three of us together. At first we were his council, but by him looking so young in appearance, he decided to rule behind the scenes though us." This part of the conversation was spoken in low tones and removed from the crowd.

"This man has our Bella!, and we're not leaving here without her!" Emmett made notice of his intentions.

"I'm happy with our new found friendship," Aro scoffed, "But we have to obey our ruler…your ruler." Aro signed, "And for that reason, as you and the others as well as the three of us, have guessed, your Bella is indeed the Jewel. Preparations would have begun by now, that means another has claimed her. That would be his right. You do know the rules!"

"How can you do this to me!" Edward cried out.

"I'm sorry my young friend, it's the rules of the game." Aro smiled, "Do not fret. Just think of all the possibilities if we get it right this time, and now with your help we can!" Jasper glanced over his shoulder, the pretense of civility had disappeared. Edward was very conscious of Jane and Demetri entering the room at the far corner.

Edward told the others to be on their guard, Jane and Demetri were now taking a protective stance in front of Aro and Caius. Edward's teeth came together audibly, his expression contemptuous. Then he froze…Hearing Alice's thoughts threw him off, her face went blank, her finger moved as though she was drawing. With the ashes from a candle from the table, she drew a staircase, a room with candles burning. Smoke rising and a woman, laying on a bed or table lifeless.

Edward saw it wasn't just the Cullens and the Denalis in the room, he didn't notice before, because of the tension he was feeling . Some of their friends was there to cheer the bride and groom on. How good of Aro Edward thought and in that same instant, how good to have our friend at our side once again.

The mood in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife! Everything Jasper tried didn't work! "Edward, I can't control the climax any longer and I feel tension off the scale. Jane is about to do something." He whispered.

"No!, do nothing!" The voice rang out and echoed throughout the room. "Enough! She's mine."

"Ah, Felix." Aro smiled, amused. "Over my dead body! Edward said as his tense jaw clenced tightly.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Felix's voice was high, reedy, and icy. Felix had now entered the room completely.

"Felix is Felixi. How dumb! I should have known! He has Bella! Felix is mine." Edward said, rapidly in a hard, tight voice. Alice turned violent.

Edward lunged across the table to rip out Felix's throat. Felix moved so quickly that he was only a blur. Jane turned to react. The room, that once was full of joy and happiness, now was beginning to become a chamber of horror, from which there was no possible means of escape.

Alice, again was motionlessly staring outward. It didn't look like she was seeing the room in front of her. They listen to see if she would say anything. Edward searched her mind and was blinded. He believed Helen had to be blocking him. Demetri and several of the guards slipped into crouches in synchronization.

Though they still had a few moments to ponder the hopelessness of their situation. Carlisle reached out an outstretched arm for Esme. He tenderly pressed his lips to her forehead, holding her face and kissing her ever so lovingly. "You are the only love I have ever had or wanted." another kiss and then he turned to his children, "A father couldn't have asked for more, I love all of you."

Emmett let out a hearty laugh, "Here we go again."

A strange gleam came into Edward's eyes as though something had just occurred to him, something so spectacular he could hardly contain it. Edward's face softened, he smiled a little. There were seconds of dead silence then suddenly they heard a sound so loud it tore a rip in the air.

It was the crashing of glass, pieces of it showered downward like a great storm from above, falling from what must have been the third floor. A massive figure landed in the very center of the room, in the midst of the circled dinner tables, knocking them over and across the floor. The room was as still as a tomb, all who were in attendance stared with surprise and horror at the mammoth beast who appraised them. With a sudden turn, a quickness of its vast head, turned in Edward's direction with furious snarls ripping the air "JACOB!" A voice cried out, it was Rosalie who was so overjoyed that she could hardly contain herself.

Thrashing his head back and forth, so fearsome, his heavy paws scratched the marble floor. His dark eyes focused on Aro's throat. He began to quiver, letting out a mighty roar, more sounds of glass seared the air. Just as drops of water fills the air when it rains, so did great balls of fur drops, filled the room with wolves.

Surprise framed the faced of them all, for it wasn't the brave young Quileute Protectors, but the Volturi's old friends, their enemies, the Lycans, the mighty children of the moon, to fight as their allies. Caius took a deep breath as he glared in horror. They had hunted the werewolves to near extinction. The wolves were different in appearance to that of Jacob, Sam or any of the young Quileutes. Jacob who was the embodiment of a great, magnificent wolf, The Children of the Moon stood as men, great wolf-like men, all of what nightmares would hold, horror and fear.

The Lycans were more than happy to aid Jacob and come to the aid of the Cullens, Denalis and any other, in order to retaliate, inflict vengeance on their enemies.

Many thousands of years ago the Volturi was breeding them like cattle enslaving them to be their protectors before they became all powerful. When they had no more uses for them, they all but eradicated the beasts, mass extermination. Some escaped and mated secretly.

The sounds of pain and destruction, as well as the overpowering smell of blood and desolation filled the room. Jacob had created the distraction that was needed to search for Bella. Aro and Caius was seen fleeing, Marcus wasn't so lucky. Jane and others held their ground, many fell. Racing though the castle, down the long corridor, up the winding staircase to reach the west wing.

There in a small turret room away from all signs of life, candles flickered. A sweet fragrance permeated the smoke-filled air. Bella laid unconscious in a state of suspended animation. They entered the room. It was a consecrated shrine. Three priests and a priestess, all of whom were human, were standing at the four points of Bella. They had started the ritual and Bella had been given the Potion.

"What are we going to do now!" Emmett asked a he felt so defeated.

"I'm not sure, my son, where we go from here. We're entering unfamiliar territory for us all, but we will figure it out." Carlisle reassured him and all who listened.

The humans were wearing long, dark ceremonial robes and masks on their faces, stained with specks of blood. They smelled some kind of animal blood.

They were unaware of Edward and the others, and so, continued feeding some of the brewing mixture to Bella. In what seem to be only a split second, Edward was holding the spoon used to feed Bella, but it was too late, they had been feeding the brew to her in small doses over a period of time. There were no reactions to Edward's presence from Bella, no movement from her at all.

"Is she still alive?" Tanya asked as she whispered softly in Kate's ear.

"Yes!" Alice happily squeaked. As Edward began to speak, one priest moved toward the other unwelcome visitors, but were easily overtaken by Emmett and seated on the floor near the north wall out of the way.

The battle that raged on in the Grand Ballroom below, echoed its way to where they were.

"Alice, come! Tell me what you see?" Edward asked in a strained voice as he began to lift Bella's motionless body.

"You need to place her back down!" one of the men yelled.

"I…I don't see!" Alice told him, her face crinkled with dismay. Alice told him.

"What do you mean, you don't see? The Quileutes stopped what was blocking you," Edward announced with on annoyed voice.

"I don't mean that I can't see, because I do have my sight; I just don't see…Bella!, It's like, She's been erased!" was all Alice could say, she was at a lost for words.

"I wasn't excepting that!" Edward bellowed as the anguish of grief suddenly forced him to realize the possible reality of his lost.

Edward was taken by an indescribable sense of despair. It began to wash away his desire to exist any longer. Jasper rushed to his side. "Brother, all may not be lost as you fear."

"Jazz, my very existence has only been for her! This is how Bella must have felt when I left; I see that now. I made her believe that I wasn't returning!, How devastating!, How cruel of me!" Edward was so overwhelming himself with the thoughts of how Bella must have felt.

"But Edward, you didn't know, you wanted what was best for her at the time, you always have." Carlisle said, wisely.

Eleazar, The Vision Quest!" Rosalie shouted as her golden eyes sparkled in delight of the remembrance, of the Quileute's teaching.

"This isn't like me,…to forget something on which we have placed such great importance." Carlisle reproached himself. With sad eyes and a weary heart, he looked over at Edward holding Bella's lifeless body.

Esme embraced Carlisle's hand, "Don't be so hard on yourself dear. All of us have been under such tension, it has put us off our game, a little." She said with a tiny smile, kissing his cheek, gently.

"Well, let's get to it, then!" Kate urged. "Come Carlisle, your place to stand was…,"

The mighty wolf left the fight to join his friends, his family. Banging into the walls, crushing stone and some steps of the stairs gave way to the size of the wolf. Jacob decided to shimmer into human form so he would no longer be hindered by the narrow passageways in order to reach the turret chamber where they were.

As he entered the room, the sound of ripping fabric was heard. It was the sleeve of Rosalie's grown as she sprinted to the arms of Jacob. With a bit of surprise and confusion on his face, in a calm, husky voice, he said to her, "Cool it, Blondie, the others may get the wrong idea and think you're glad to see me or something!"

She began to push away as she said to him. "Mut, get over yourself"

He held her wrist as she stood there, he looked into her eyes softly, "Yeah, I know, I'm glad to see you too."

She placed her lips close to his ear and whispered the words, "Our last trick. Jacob, you're our rabbit out of the hat!"

24. The Ghost Whisperer

Everyone in the room stood in silence, in turn looking at each other. Jacob's face twisted in pain and horror at the sight of his beloved friend laying on a stone table so still. "All her talk about magic, if I didn't know better, I would say she was sleeping." Jacob jokingly said.

"Yeah, she does look like Sleeping Beauty laying there." Commented Garrett as he looked over in Edward's eyes.

As the remark was made, the others made the same observation. The table was made of a gray marble stone with an ice-blue, silk cloth draped over it. The fabric hung a little, making puddles on the floor. Bella was dressed in a blue gown so pale that if looked white; the gown glittered and glimmered with a showy splendor of light… It was too beautiful to behold! At a brief look you could believe she, indeed, was Sleeping Beauty and that the Seven Dwarfs were on their way to the room.

Edward, seated on the floor had laid Bella back down as the human had insisted…Jacob moved closer to Edward, as he looked into his face and saw the return of the burning man. "Pull yourself together man. Bella is going to need you and the others are counting on you!" Jacob said as he rested his hand on Edward's shoulder. Jacob took a minute, it looked as though he was in deep thought. "Didn't my people say, 'When you're in your darkest hour, you would know what to do.'; Well, get to it! Geeze, what would you do without me here to remind you?"

Kate, her deep, golden, amber eyes sparkled as her eyes met Jacob's, "of course, now, you'll never let me live it down." she said, but in a soften, humbled tone, and giving him the deepest respect. "I can admit when I'm wrong, we did need you , you were of great help; THANK YOU FOR SAVING OUR ASSES!"

"Sure, sure!, lets stop with all the mush and get to the real business…Awakening SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Jacob shouted with a smile bringing a small sign of life back to Edward's pained, drawn face.

Jacob offered Edward his hand and together stood by Bella's side. In the shadows of a far back wall, a panel slide to the side, making a new entrance into the room. Without hesitation the room was suddenly filled with the sounds of snarls and clinching teeth; they weren't alone. Out of the shadows stepped a figure. "Felix!" Tanya cried out, her voice had a touch of unease in its tone.

Felix's voice rang strong and clear, "She's mine, that was made clear earlier, if all of you recall."

Edward, with Jacob still at his side roared, "Over my dead body!" Jacob started to shake, Edward rested his hand now on Jacob's shoulder, "Calm down my friend, now is not the time."

Felix with a glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips, "That's right Cullen, calm you dog, he said force fully…or I will!" "I like to see you try!" Jacob said as he took a step, "and then you can end up like your friends downstairs."

Carlisle with palms raised took a step so he could be in clear view of Felix. "Why are you here?" Curiosity storming his mind.

"I feel that it's time to hear the true story; the real reason for all of this. You owe us this for all the years of loyalty." Felix's ruby red eyes gleamed with fury, but soften when he looked over at Bella's still body. "It's to late you know, she's been given the mixture." His head hung down, there was pain and a soul-sinking sorrow in his voice. "It should have worked, we gave it to a servant who has earned the right to test it. She gained the right due to her labor and as a result of her behavior in this matter…it worked for her, why not my Isabella?" Now he looked like the burning man Jacob thought.

"To answer your question Carlisle, I guessed by your tone you have read the journal. I lost her once, I won't lose her again, so tell me what's needed, we have to move quickly or she will die soon." And then he walked over to the humans and asked where the serpent was, "We will need its blood."

One human accompanied by Garrett and Kate left the room to get what Felix said they needed. Felix begin to talk again, his voice was more passionate than before, even while he told his unhappy story, "You already have everything Cullen. A child, family, friends, and home; let me have Isabella. You have a whole life ahead of you with the child, everything I wanted with my wife so many, many years ago, and now it's before me once again, young Cullen. The woman in the drawing is indeed Isabella many lifetimes ago. I knew it the first time she arrived in Volterra. Her name then, as well, was Isabella. I knew what she was going to be capable of; in the past she had power too, even as a human, that's one of the reasons the Greeks came to Troy. The women, our women were of a special breed."

Edward listen as everyone did and flinched back a fierce expression. He stared at Felix for a long moment and, slowly, the fever in his eyes faded. Abruptly he said, "And I was beginning to think we could have done this like adults." Edward shook his head, seeming a little dazed by the flood of emotions that were coming from everyone. "Can you see Bella?" he asked Alice.

Alice stared perplexed, "I don't see Bella, I'm still, not seeing her, only getting the blankness, she does not exist, only being erased."

"But I sense something, very small, very faint, but it's there. It's just a feeling I have." Jasper tried to explain to them.

Kate and the others had returned and she overheard what Jasper had to say. "She's unconsciously shielding, I should have expected." Kate smiled, "Good girl, she's learned to project if partially on her skin as I do , to try and protect herself."

Eleazar and Carlisle stepped closer, Jasper place hands on her. Through Jasper, Alice received a flash, it only lasted for a split second, but it was there. "I see her, slightly…and there's something different, I can't place it. It could have something to do with our new-found powers, that's all." And her smile returned to her face.

Palms up Tanya approached Felix. "I'm a botanist, I believe your mixture worked for the others by chance because you came so close to having the right mixture. But Bella is the Jewel and it's my belief that the Jewel needs the true plant's design, just for her, in order to work. Thanks to their child Renesmee, we have hope that we have found the right plants…The flower is the Atropa Belladonna named after the Jewel, and the one plant that always stays the same, the gift given by the gods, The Pomegranate. I suspect that you knew of the Pomegranate, it's the only consented throughout the years, but the flower you used was the last plant the gods made known to you. You felt it was better to use that one than guess."

"Hmm, but what will the new mixture do? We have given her so much of the other, trying to awaken her. And if you mix it with this!…" Felix felt tense. He didn't want any harm to come to Bella either. He truly loved her.

"We can only wait and see." was Tanya's reply. Edward smiled widely, flashing a perfect set of teeth. In an angelic voice he spoke to Felix explaining the task ahead of them. Could we be able to carry it out without any interruptions? It was granted. Edward moved swiftly and gracefully into place. "I'm the North point."

"And I'm the west ." Emmett recalled.

"I remember…South, that's me" Alice called out enthusiastically as she skipped into place.

Coming to a sudden and graceful stop, standing tall beside Edward, smiled Carlisle, "Of course, I'm the East point!"

Jacob's voice broke the short silence, "Remember all of you; The Spirits gave you your totems as an extension of yourselves; present or past life. They're there for all of you to draw your strength from."

Taking their places, each called out their animals. "I'm the great White Buffalo," Suddenly Edward was filled with the buffalo's strength and wisdom, "I feel unbelievable strong", he said.

"My mighty totem is the Black Bear," Emmett proudly proclaimed. And as suddenly as did Edward, Emmett was filled with the pride of a person, of great introspection and the provider, the families protector.

"My animal," Carlisle said with pride in his voice, "Is the majestic Eagle." Before the name cleared his lips, he too was suddenly filled with the feeling of splendor that came from illumination and clarity.

"Squeak!, squeak!, I'm the mouse." Alice answered cheerfully, full of play. All laughed, the humor lighten the mood of the room. Alice was suddenly filled with the ability of expectation. This along with the gift of sight, she already attained, put her in the category of; Oracle.

The four were taking their positions replacing the four points that three priests and the priestess were to stand, restoring good energy from evil. It was good that Jacob was there. He, along with the others would be witness to what was once believed myth, now proven to be legend.

The emanated from them was like lighting. Alice whispered a few words; it wasn't a phrase anyone needed to tell her. The room became light and blinding, mist rose surrounding them all, and there, they couldn't believe their eyes…

Wolves appeared, first a great white one standing fearless with kind and gentle eyes accompanied the five other wolves. The white wolf approached Alice and bowed, and then did the same to the others in order to express his greeting and respect. The great wolf shuddered, and before their eyes it transformed into a man. It was more than either wolf or man, it was the Last Great Chief, it was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, The Great Wolf! The five wolves were his Spirit Army of Spirit Warriors.

Ta ha Aki stood facing Alice as the wolves circled them, with a deep breath Alice made a whooshing sound and out of her mouth came a light. After placing his hand on her forehead, Taha Aki stepped away from her and without a word, signaled for Edward to join her. The two stood in the center of the room. No one could believe what was happening. They stood in complete silence.

Taha Aki told Edward to take Alice's hands into his, "I see want you see sis, how is all this possible?" Alice was experiencing the present, past, and future at the same time. With Edward's help everyone else could see, too. The sounds of hundreds of conversations were happening all at once. Not only were they hearing the multitude of voices, they were seeing all of it…history passing by as though they were viewing a movie, but it wasn't a viewing, it was an experiencing!

Alice, with the strength of her totem, could somehow open a portal in time, a doorway, the entrance to the past, present, or future, but in this case, it was all happening simultaneously in front of them. "Our very own Ghost Whisperer!" Rosalie said, joking to lighten the mood. But Taha Aki wasn't a ghost! He was a man, all of them were, flesh and bone.

As that was being said, new figures were suddenly in the room, There, standing behind Carlisle and Emmett, were The Spirit Warriors of old… "The Quileutes Guardings!" Then, as if nothing else could take them by surprise, another appeared. Stepping forward dressed in wolf skin and ceremonial robes, he stretched out his arms in welcome. He faced the four; Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Alice. Then he turned to the others to welcome them to his family…It was Kaheleha, The First Great Spirit Chief in the Quileutes' history standing proudly before them with his Spirit Army.

The living magic, the forefathers of The Quileute Nation, wolves, Spirit Warriors, The historical legends (not myths) were standing and staring at them all. Jacob silent, but with his heart full of pride could see all the men of old, legends he grew up on, now come to life…There was more, Jacob's eyes widen, a new figure appeared.. "You stayed true to your words all these years. Thank you." The Great Quileute said with such passion in his heart. He asked Carlisle to step away and approach him. "You, my friend, have kept your word, I wanted to trust and believe in something greater then myself for my people and you helped make that so. He took Carlisle's hand in friendship. "Please return to your place so we won't lose the Magic!"…At that, Carlisle, without saying a word, returned.

"Blackhawk!, come to me, I would know my blood anywhere." It was Ephraim Black, The Last of The Great Chiefs; With tearful eyes, Jacob approached his great grandfather with pride and the rigger of a chieften. Ephraim embraced his grandson, "We, your people of old, have never left you. Your history, your teaching the gift of The Spirit Warriors is all designed to protect and keep you. Carry this back to our people, tell them all that you will see and learn. Go back, take your place as chief, as it should be. Stand strong our son, because we, your people of old, stand with you."

Ephraim the Elder turned to the four… Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Alice, "I now place it in your hands." He pointed his hand to them, giving the four a gift of his own, his remaining life force. Just as a page starts life to a book, so did he to them. The room filled, once again, with a blinding light and a series of imaged projected to them. All of them in the chamber including Felix and the four humans, all of the images rapidly took form in their minds, as if to create a gateway to the past, present, and most importantly, the future.

They understood Bella's state of being and what she had gone though. Most interesting, was the fact of what was going to happen. Just like that, in a flash, it was over! All remained if nothing had occurred, only the memory of it.

"What an experience!" Eleazar commented with life and vigor, that he hasn't had before. Everyone there was experiencing some form of euphoria.

"Stop this!, I'm to believe any of this?" Felix questioned furiously, with violence and intense rage.

"I knew you would feel that way, I saw it," Alice giggled a little under her breath, "That's way I have a gift for you!'

"What could you possibly have, other than Isabella, that I would want!" Alice said with a wide smile.

"Are you out of your mind sis?" Edward roared, now ready to attack his own sister if need be.

She tilted her head giving him a cunning, but playful look. Her eyes sparkled, she flashed them to the side giving him just the right look, as if to say, be quiet and then… she stuck her tongue out at him. "No, silly!, not Bella, But Isabella!"

"Just as the Quileutes came, so can she. With the knowledge of my new found power I can bring her and another, any of you would desire." Alice was at her best now, The Oracle she had become would be the mightiest of all time.

Felix's face softened, his eyes blazed with the excitement of the possibility. "Why would you do this for me?"

As the conversation continued in more detail, Esme who was keeping the key ingredients to the new potion safe, handed it over to the priest with Felix's permission. The priestess turned to Edward with tension in her face, "I will need some of your, Isabella's DNA. Also, may I have a lock of her hair, please." she asked nervously.

Alice attempted to explain to Felix why she was willing to help him. She did this with a serious face while looking directly into his eyes. "Because, you're just as much a victim as we are; sure, you made a choice, and we, had no choice, but you chose according to your circumstances. That's the reason you deserve to be granted a second chance."

A blinding light flashed out of the bean. Out of this blinding ray of light, a hand appeared. Long graceful fingers reached for the unknown. Then the hem of a linen gown, white in color, could be seen. She stood there, all eyes twinkled in amazement. Standing before them was an immeasurable beauty wearing Bella's face.

"Felixi!, my love." she called to Felix as she ran to reach his open, out-stretched arms.

"I could never repay you Alice, even if I lived to the end of time." He said as he feverishly kissed and embraced the only creation throughout the ages that gave him reason to get up in the morning, to live, and breathe. The only reason he could have in his mind, to praise and honor, the one true God, The Creator.

Carlisle handed Eleazar a bowl, he moved as though gliding, not seeming to make a step, over to the couple. "Take this Felix, it's some of the new serum."

"No." Felix said sadly, "I owe all of you so much, now; that I can never repay. I won't take what you need so badly from your Isabella," He turned to look at Edward. "I know you will never forgive me, but I ask it of you anyway."

"I,…" he began to say with a weathered face. "The pain and anguish I felt when I lost her," now looking adoringly at his wife, "The rage to inflict that great amount of pain, to annoy and harass, to torment you so…I'm truly sorry."

Edward took the bowl from Eleazar's hand; "Here, take it, live…really live, this time! Life isn't known to give second chanced very often. You now know what it is to lose, learn from it, take the serum and live!"

Felix took Edward's advice and dranked the elixir. A faint, very faint sound was heard. Eleazer placed his cheek against Felix's chest. With surprise and astonishment, he heard Felix's heart! Felix's skin began to soften, becoming supple and warm. "It worked! You're human again." Eleazar said almost feverishly with surprise and doubt, as were all in the room.

"Human, again! What does this all mean my love?" The ancient beauty asked.

"All in due time, it will all be explained." Felix answered. She smiled and it lit the room. The couple left. As they descended to free themselves from the castle, solation and ruination was everywhere. It was apparent that the Lycans had inflicted their revenge acutely.

Was there still a Volturi? It was unknown as Felix passed through the corridors. Total destruction it seemed, a brief flash from a past memory of his, how ironic. It wasn't worth being remembered, and remarkable as that seems, he had his Isabella once again and that was all that mattered.

All of this, for him now, was the remains of something destroyed, something of which no longer wanted to be a part. Felix closed his heart (his now beating heart) and mind to it all, and took his wife. With the sizeable fortune of the once Great Volturi at his disposal, he and his wife will…LIVE!

Carlisle's kind gentle eyes turned to the humans and with a voice that carried a tone that rivaled the world's most beautiful melody performed by and renown orchestra, he said "You are free to go."

One of the priest, a little unnerved, approached the group of vampires attentively. "With your permission, we would like to stay and see this until its conclusion." Then he stepped back to be with the others.

Carlisle asked his family who all agreed. "Stay if you like."

"This is something I think we will never forget." Kate happily whispered to Tanya, because she realized and wanted to share the fact that they had the gift of once again being with their mother and sister Irina.

"Did anyone else experience a similar event?"…Yes, I did, me too, and I did, also, were the responds that flooded in at Eleazar's question. "It seems as though Alice can take you there, anywhere in time you want to be or bring it to you!" He said as he tried to recall his experience to everyone.

Stunned, saying each word one at a time. "I…relived…my…human…life. I now know who I was." Alice was so full of emotion that it took Jasper to calm her down.

"And I was with my father, we talked. He never knew what happened to me. He knew I was lost. The men went back to my home to inform him of the attack and that I was dragged off, lost to him forever. He grieved, can you believe that, Esme? My father grieved. He loved me…, he said so. We embraced." That was all Carlisle could say, his voice shooked.

Similar remarks were made from them all, all but Edward. He was silent. "Nothing, none of it means anything to me without Bella." He said as she now rested in his arms.

25. Magic!

Edward held Bella, rocking back and forth softly, with his face in her hair. Emmett called to him, he didn't look up. Esme was next to him, her arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Jacob stood there, awkwardly, not knowing what to say, but knew he needed to say something Jacob walked over, he looked down at Bella's face, her eyes were shut, just as if she was sleeping, Some of the new serum was given to her, there was no response.

"Edward, we have witnessed unspeakable wonders today. How can you not believe all will be well? That's the whole reason for all of you being here and for all that happened. You need to…Believe!" Jacob pleaded.

Esme stroked Edward's hair, as she talked, "Bella believed. She believed in you, in the two of you and, most of all, she believed in fairy tales."

"Yes!, that's it!, kiss her man." Emmett insisted, Edward bent his face closer to Bella's. As he reached her lips, he realized she was soft to the touch and slightly warm. Surprised and disarrayed, Edward seemingly dumbfounded. "What is this! Carlisle come, I need you.!"

Esme as well, placed her hand on Bella, touching her cheek, shocked by what she felt. Jasper's face twisted, a slight frown appeared. He began sniffing and inhaling the air. "it has been very hard on me to maintain me composure with the four humans in the room, but I did it for Bella, my love for her. Why do I now smell Renesmee? Emmett, Garrett, and Kate, I'm going to need you to stay close by, in case I begin to attack." The faces of the four were suddenly stamped with fear.

Carlisle and Eleazar were with the four humans talking, explaining the importance of their silence, insisting on their ability to suppress all that they had seen and experienced. When Edward called for him, after hearing Jasper, Carlisle was quickly by Edward's side examining Bella's silent body. He inspected every inch of her, analyzing in detail, leave nothing undone. It tested his knowledge of medicine and he doubted his skills. Why did Jazz smell Renesmee he thought to himself, not wanting to speak of it and upsetting all with what he felt was about to happen.

"Carlisle," Alice called. "It's not you. You are one of the foremost doctors in the history of medicine, so don't blame yourself. I've seen it all…It's the potion."

"How can that be Alice?" Rosalie scoffed, as thought to treat what she said as contemptible. "Explain why Jazz smells Renesmee?" "They didn't have the right mixture; the plant to finish it!"

"But Rose," Alice said "They had enough of it right, you saw that for yourself and that was enough to make some kind of a change."

One of the humans spoke, "Don't forget, you too, just fed her the serum with the new plants. Who knows what's going to happen or what she will be!"

"Quiet!, quiet!, all of you." Fear filled Edward's face. An overpowering terror of knowledge panicked him. "Carlisle!, does this mean…my Bella will be human again?, I wouldn't be able to bear it!" Edward dropped his head in grief of the possibility.

"No." was all he was able to say.

Jacob hastily spoke, "Why not!" Happy at the thought that his best friend could be human, once again. To walk along the beach at La Push with him and the others of the pack. To visit and really be with her mother. To hug, and not want to eat, her father that she loved… to have more children, he said this slowly as he looked at Edward, "She could, you know, really have more…if she was human!"

"You asked why not, well I'll tell you the same thing that I said to Rose, we couldn't have made a finished potion. If we had, she would be changed. For now, it seems as though she's stuck."

"Stuck Alice!, explain your meaning."

"That's all I see Edward, the only way to describe it, is stuck."

Edward never wanted her to be a vampire, but now remembers the difficulties he endured being near her as a human. His love for her won out over his personal feelings. Edward kissed Bella believing if might be his last. Unlike the fairy tale, the princess didn't awaken. Now sitting on the floor, holding the body of Bella so tightly, Carlisle became concerned that Edward would crush her. "Edward, lay Bella down, son."

"No, I'll never release her, if I have to sit here for the remainder of me existence."

"Son, come, let us help you." Carlisle begged saddened by the sight of it all.

"Edward, let me have Bella," Emmett looking at his brother, feeling so helpless. "I'll place her back on the bed for you.", reaching as he talked.

"No! She's mine and I'm not letting go of her, ever again." The realization of her inevitable death was more then he could take. Jasper felt his brother's sense of desperation, startling and unsetting him to the point that he, himself, needed to be calmed. Jasper did manage to pull himself together. He sent out a calming mood infused with the thrill of discovery. Edward fought against Jasper, causing Jasper to buckle, grabbing his head in pain.

Rocking Bella back and forth as he hummed the lullaby he wrote for her, Edward began to murmur, "I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my soul.", a quote from one of Bella's favorite book's, Wuthering Heights. He had taken this quote to heart. As Edward sat there saying these words, something remarkable happened. Out of the corner of his eye appeared, one lone teardrop forming, sliding slowly down his cheek, landing on Bella's lips.

Everyone was astonished, a vampire shedding tears! It was unheard of, unfathomable. They crowed the couple to see. Edward began kissing the moisture that now laid on Bella's lips, he said…"I love you." He tenderly and sweetly continued to kiss her, with everyone cheering him on. In return a low muffled sound was heard, just a peep really. Then a reply…"I love you too. "It was low and shaky, a little off key, but it was me Bella. With a roar of cheers that would raise a roof and a squeeze that would normally take my breath away, Edward hugged me and the others cheered. Edward helped me sit up, clearing my throat, once again I said, looking into Edward's eyes, "I love you." Softly, he said in return, "That's what I'm here for." Happiness roared through the room. Everyone surrounded me, expressions of love and cheers of joy overwhelmed me.

Jacob stood behind the crowd, but I saw him anyway and reached for my friend. "I'm always taking, never giving to you am I?" I asked him.

"This time Bells, you gave… gave in a big way!"

"What do you mean Jake, I gave, I haven't given anything."

"Oh yes, yes you have… you gave all of us, you!" I looked confused, but let it go for the moment.

"I'm tired Edward." I kissed Jacob and closed my eyes, Edward being a little unsettled shook me, my eyes reopened, "I find myself awakening in the arms of the only man I will ever love and surrounded by the dearest family a girl could own. Will someone please tell me."

"Tell you what, sweetie." Esme asked…

"I find myself dressed in white." "Yes, baby." Esme nodded trying to get Bella's meaning. "White, silk!" She cringed, "Silk!, why in the world does everyone feel the need to put me in silk. Isn't there, any other fabric on the planet?…Now I know."

"Know what Bella?" Alice asked grinning because of my remarks.

"That I hate silk! And it I ever get home, if you or anyone else buys me one piece of silk, I'll kill them!"

Laughter burst from everyone! Edward stood me up and kissed me again. Jacob embraced me in a bear hug that stole my breath.

"Jake!, put me down, I can't breathe!" I said, my face slightly reddened. The others were still again, Jacob set me down on me feet and took a step back. "What's wrong with me? I…" I fainted and fell to the floor. Edward scooped me up and we all left the castle to return home.

In the car, the ride to the airport felt strained. I opened my eyes. "What just happen to me Edward?"

He answered me by asking, "Would you like to be human again, my love?"

"That's not possible!, Edward"

"It can be done, The Volturi found a way." He told me.

My eyes filled with water to the point it spilled over and slid down the side of my face. "Only if you change, too."

"It's not for me, love." Edward wanted me to understand, "My lot has been made for me."

"Then no!, why do you ask? I feel different." Edward held me close to him, "Did you understand anything that happened. Were you told anything?" "Felix went on and on about him loving me, of course I laughed, something about, me being a jewel whatever that means, and oh yeah, a potion. Edward, what is this all about, you're scaring me! What's wrong?"

"It's okay Baby, no matter what, it's okay." Edward told me as he ran his fingers through my hair, looking longingly in my face and holding me close to him. "Its okay, don't worry."

"No, tell Bella, Edward." Tanya insisted with a stern look on her face. "Tell me what? Oh!, is Renesmee okay?" I asked in a panic. "Where is she?"

"Calm down, Renesmee is fine and she's at La Push. She was told. The smile of joy returned to Bella's face. "Tell her," Alice pleaded. Edward, pulling me close to him and said "Bella, love." Edward held my face in his hands, he stared into my eyes, "They did something to you."

It was silent for a moment, I was taking it all in. "You just asked me if I would like to be human again."

"Yes." Edward answered. "Does that have anything to do with your question?"

"Yes baby." Edward answered again.

"Edward, what did they do to me?" biting my lip as I asked the question.

"Gave you a potion." Alice answered, not able to hold it in.

"And this is suppose to change me; stop joking guys!, You had me going for a while there."

"It's not a joke love, just a very long story." Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

"What's going to happen to me then?" Biting my lip more intensely, clutching his arm.

"We don't know," He told her, "But you can rest assure, I'll never leave you."

We had stopped talking, the silence was refreshing. The plane was still in the air, this all seems like déjà vu. I had the sense that I've been asleep for a very long time, but I didn't want to ask Edward about it. I was tired of talking, my body was stiff, like I hadn't moved in days. My thoughts were dazed and strange, because of the dreams I was having. All of this most have been a dream, it just couldn't be real. The images that swirled around in my head, they were so vivid. And there were plenty of monsters too, Felix for one. I wondered what happen to him, I'm sure they have a lot to tell me.

Am I human?, I wonder that too. I don't feel human; but I know, well the inner me knows, that I'm no longer a vampire. Then what am I? The strangest, clearest part of my dream wasn't horrible things that I do remember, but the angel that came after it that rained on my face; It was hard to let that angel go and wake up, but I did and opened my eyes.

I struggled with what was told to me, trying to focus only on this reality. I didn't know what day of the week it was, but I'm sure Edward, Jacob, or one of the others will inform me. I inhaled deeply, wondering how I was going to face the day.

Edward touched my forehead with the softest stroke, his hand felt a little cool to me. "Did I frighten you?" he asked, his voice was anxious.

"Oh!" I gasped and shook my head, "No." My eyes flickered away from his face for a second, to Jake and then back to Edward.

"Is there something on your mind Bella?" Edward whispered. My throat was thick with questions.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jake smiled, but it was slightly askew.

He rolled his eyes, confused by my silence. "Maybe I should go back to sleep, we'll be home soon." Edward's smile was short-lived. While I slept Edward and Jacob went to talk to Carlisle and Eleazar.

"Carlisle, she's sleeping, feeling tired, water in her eyes. And, and now she says that I'm cold to the touch, Am, I losing her?"

You should probably just prepare yourself for anything, son."

The plane ride from Florence to Rome was a short one. There was no time to talk anymore than we did, before we had to rush to catch the next flight from Rome connecting in Atlanta. That flight would be different, longer, more time for them to corner me.

"Hello Bella," Tanya said, with what sounded to me a little put-on, nonchalant. "How are you dear?" Her words could have been sincere, but her face wasn't. She looked a little put out as if, I had taken something from her.

"I'm fine." She looked at me suspiciously. Could she still want Edward!, I thought. Or was she just too impatient to deal with a mere mortal?

"That's lovely." She said turning back to her sister Kate.

"That's good," I mumbled. "I didn't want to talk anyway." She must have heard me. I thought I saw her head tilt. Oh well, what is she going to do, bite me. Now that would go over really big with Edward.

I listen to the voices of the others around me. I tried to catch up on what was going on, but their conversations were too low for me to hear, so I gave up. I could feel the cool air blowing from the air conditioning vents, Jake noticed and move closer to me. "Thanks Jake."

"No sweat Bells." I was beginning to get annoyed with myself. I felt as though, they should have packed me in Styrofoam or package peanuts and shipped me home.

Edward didn't speak, just watched and listened. The airport in Atlanta was busy, people everywhere, happy travelers. I watched the sun rise as we flew over Seattle. The Denalis were the first to leave the plane, appropriately dressed, ready for the sun. Everyone had agreed to meet at the Cullen's home, all but Jacob.

Jacob left us at the airport. He could travel faster as a wolf than a car. He wanted to feel the wind and run! Plus, he was desperate to see Renesmee.

I was safely back in Forks, in the comfort of my home and surrounded by the people that I love and that love me too. Jacob entered the house with Renesmee at his side. I know it has been weeks, but Renesmee has grown. She looks as though she could be a preteen; her curls hung heavy and long, waist length it seemed. They danced up and down as she moved, her eyes wide with excitement when she saw me, Jacob hadn't told her I was home. He wanted it to be a surprise for her.

"Ma Ma!", her voice rang. "You're home!", she cried out as she ran toward me with her arms out-stretched to hug me. "Jake told me nothing!, I'll get him for that later." Her arms were my home, I realized. "Ma ma,…." She stopped and sniffed. Now taking some of my hair in her hands, putting it in her face, smelling every inch of me, she stepped back, eyes sparkling in delight. "Mama!, you're like me!", and she gave me the biggest hug anyone could ever have given. "And now I'm not alone anymore?" she said and I cried. Not just tears, it became a flood, so uncontrolled, that it made Edward nervous.

Jasper, good old Jazz, he knew what to do. Edward smiled, he was out of his element and felt helpless. Two crazed half vamps on his hands, what's a poor vampire to do? He looked over at Jasper when the two of us calmed down. "Glad to be of service." Jasper said, happy that he once again could have things under his control.

Renesmee just sat there looking at me, as did everyone now. "Aren't you happy mama!"

"Yes sweetie." My words came out sounding a little like mush, looking into Edward's eyes for support.

Turning the attention away from me onto something different, Edward asked, "Jacob, tell us how you came to be in Italy and how you became the savior…The Hero!"

"Yes Jacob, please." Rosalie asked with sincere affection in her voice, excited by the anticipation of his answer. "Who would have known that you would have pulled that Rabbit out of the Hat…The Last Trick needed to save us! Thank you" she said, as all of us did with deep compassion.

EPILOGUE: The Telling of a Tale

Jacob flashed a brilliant smile, then he lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even, but husky. Jacob strolled over to the end of the staircase and had a seat. Everyone gathered around him. He stared out at us all, a smile hovered at the corner of his mouth. He was going to make this good; he has always been a great storyteller.

"I know I'm new at all this searching, spy game Jazz, just an armature sleuth, but I was motivated. I was here being pissed off that you guys left me behind…Vamps always think they're so superior," he mumbled.

"I'll show them," I said to myself. "Just look at the baby now! Who saved whose butts, is what I'll tell them." Jake stopped for a moment looking out into the faces of us all. We were hanging onto his every word.

"Huh!, Alright, alright, Jake you're the man." They'll say that to me, I thought. "Damn straight!", I'll say back. The room flooded with the roar of laughter, snapping him out of the daydream or the tales of adventure, he was going on and on about.

"Okay, back to the real telling of the tale." Jacob said. His voice lowered a little.

Emmett playfully cleared his throat, Jake paused. Emmett smiled, "Please, continue." He must have thought the expression on my face showed concern, so he took my hand and said, "See, I'm okay Bells!"

"I struggled to reconcile myself with staying behind, understanding the reasons," He looked over at Renesmee. "Why should I stay, I was mad at all of you for leaving me. I didn't won't to do as I was told, because I just knew, knew down in my bones, those Volturi were up to no good. So after Edward and the doc left La Push, I pouted for a few days, then Nessie and I went to the big house, so I could have your scent. Yeah, yeah, so I missed you, go shoot me or something." Everyone laugh again.

Renesmee held me close as though she was never going to let go. I held her tight and kissed the top of her head. Edward noticed the strain in my face and asked, "Nessie, come sit beside daddy"

"No, I won't, I want my mama." no one tried to interfere with her.

Jacob continued. "I went to look for those papers you told me about Edward, so I could give them to Charlie. Nessie was playing dress up and came across the backpack that Bells gave her the day of the battle. I looked inside, there was money, lots…of money and two passports, oh yea, I liked the name, "Jacob wolf", good going Bells." He smiled, a big old boyish grin. "Sitting there feeling helpless, it hit me, I had almost all that I needed to get there but, I needed a plan; Nessie helped there."

"What do you mean, Nessie help!" Edward now wearing a frown, said with a low snarl rising from his throat.

"Cool it!, She suggested getting in touch with Zafrina , and I did. I told her the whole story or as much as I knew at the time, she wanted to be a part of it as well. I knew you wouldn't have wanted that, so I said next time. Oh yeah, Kate and Garrett, Zafrina sends her congratulations."

Emmett was impatient, "What advice did she give?"

"Go to Romania. Speak to Stefan and Vladimir, tell them all that I had told her. She believed that they would know who could help get the job done, fighting the mighty Volturi, and how to contact them. So, after I had my talk with her, I made the arrangements to leave. I took Nessie to La Push. I explained to Billy and Sam, what I was about to do. Of course they didn't go for it, but putting that to the side for awhile, I left to find the two Romanians.

"Well how, did you ever find them Jacob, I'm curious to know?" Carlisle asked him.

"It wasn't easy, to be sure, I finally used the good sense God gave me, I remembered something Zafrina asked me to do."

"What was That? Now holding the interest of Eleazar.

"To take an article of some kind that they had handle when they were here with me, in order to have their scent with me at all times. After days of hunting in wolf form, I found them holed up, hovering in some run-down ruination of a building, they were hiding. They thought I was hunting in order to kill them for some ungodly reason. They weren't happy that I intruded. After I explained my intention, they agreed to help. Stefan wanted to join, but Vladimir said it would be to dangerous for them.

This next part was going to take some skill. I was now wishing that Sam was here with me. I went to where I was told, some old desolate place. The Romanians had prepared the way for me to have a talk with, my soon to be, new best friends (ha ha). The two Romanians weren't real friendly with, "the unrulely pack of dogs" as they called them, but had made the arrangements for us to meet.

I was to be in human form and the other as a Lycan, they didn't trust anyone, not even their friends, to a point. They had their reasons, But that, too, is another story, for another day.

The Lycan alpha sniffed the air and told me, that I smelled funny. I explained who I was and what my plans were. After a long talk, he wanted to see me in wolf form in order to believe that I was truly what I said I was. I shifted, he was amazed that I looked like a wolf, the animal and not wolf, the creature, I explained my Native American heritage and folk tales, he was intrigued.

The agreement and the plans were made after I said that they could kill all the Voluri that they wanted. And man, did they have it bad for the one named Caius! Through our alpha minds merging , I gave them your scents and my memories of family and friendship. Now that we had become allies, no harm would come to you, that's why they didn't attack you guys, and the rest is now history.

I almost didn't believe it was going to all work out so well. All of them stopped for a moment to reflected upon the complicated chain of circumstanced that had gotten them from there to here, to this point in time."

"Let's give it to Jacob! The man who saved the day! As Rose called it, "Our Rabbit out of the Hat!" Edward said as he rose to embrace him.

I added, "To my best friend, my best man, and my clansman", then I kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jake" I said as I bit her bottom lip.

Renesmee leaped into Jacob's lap and kissed his face, "You saved my mama!, you helped bring her back home to me." She squeezed his neck and kissed his face again.

Everyone was so grateful, cheers and pats on the back were given by all. The evening was drawing to a close, and the Denali's decided it was time to go home. The tales of adventure would make good conversation for another day. Eleazar said, "My old friend, it has been a great honor to be of aid to you and your family, in your time of need, and if we again can be of any assistance to you, pleased don't hesitate." And they were gone. Later that evening a car was heard coming up the driveway and it parked at the front door, it was Charlie.

As he walked up to the porch he was met at the door by Jacob and Renesmee. "Jake, do you live here now?" Charlie said jokingly.

It had started to rain as Charlie entered, "Bella!" he called out when he saw me sitting there. "Billy said he thought you were back. Why didn't you call me? Is everything alright?" His face was worn with worry, I said nothing, Just rose from my seat and raced to his arms. It took him by surprise, "I'm fine daddy" I said joyously, kissing his face at the same time. "I love you daddy! I was hugging and holding onto him and I talked. "I missed you daddy and I'm home, we have only been back just a short time, that's why I haven't called, forgive me."

"There's no forgiveness necessary, my love. Bells, don't ever leave me again, and I love you too. Baby." Charlie kissed me long and tenderly.

There was a game on, Emmett invited Charlie to watch with him. A smile came to his face. Edward turned to look at Emmett, with a quick movement of his lips, he told Emmett thank-you without Charlie noticing. Charlie enjoyed a few hours of sports with Emmett and Jasper as Edward played the piano.

It was late and Charlie left, Renesmee wanted to go home. Jacob took her to the cottage. We were about to follow, when out of nowhere the wolf calls began, "Well Rose, what do you think, will we be beaten?"

"Ha Ha!" was all I could get out.

Edward had my hand, "Come love, let's do our worst, let's show whose boss!" A smile came to my face, and shock came across Emmett's, we left!

Jake stayed for awhile, after Renesmee fell asleep he left. He didn't want to, but needed to.

The cottage was still, I was a little unnerved. Edward saw it in my face. "Come Bella. Forgive me my love. We should have stayed at the great house. The memories of that night…I should have thought, I'm sorry Bella, can we get past this or do you want to move?"

"We need to talk," my voice started to tremble.

Edward placed a finger on my lips, "No, just leave it." I could feel the blank incomprehension on his face, but he thought it would be best if all was forgotten.

"I feel guilty, intensely so. More than that, it need to be told." I was on edge. I stopped to take a deep breath, hoping it would calm me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, why are you insisting on bring it up when I'm fine with it" He whispered, looking mad.

"All I will say then, is it's you that I love, Edward. It has always been you. From the first day of school, when you and your family walked through the door into the cafeteria, until my last day of existence. Edward took me into his arms. I could taste the sweet perfume of his breath, his arms encircled me. I pulled myself so close that we were one. My lips searched, hunting for it pray; along his throat, to his chin, back to his cheek, and there, I found his lips! They were mine. Edward kissed me softly at first, and then he was hungry. I was his food! I wanted to be!

His fingers knotted into my hair, my breath was becoming uneven. "Welcome home," he said while his lips pressed mine. "I'm glad you're back and safe at our little cottage, that's a very good thing."

"Ah yes, I agree, tightening my arms around him. His lips moved down the base of my throat. I stopped breathing. It was too much.

He held my face angling it up so that his mouth could reach mine. My breathing was getting louder, my lips shaped themselves around his, we entered our bedroom. He held himself carefully so that I couldn't feel any of his weight. I told him that it wasn't necessary, but he wanted to play it safe. I gave in, and agreed with him. I could feel his body press against mine, my heart began to pound, he stopped to listen. We laughed and I said to him, "I'm the lamb, that walked alongside the lion."

THE END

85


End file.
